Soldier's Forge
by Kien
Summary: The Hanagumi must defend Teito as chaos and unrest grips the city.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

------------------

Soldier's Forge, Chapter 1:

Lying serenely between the state between sleep and thought, Ichirou Oogami bathed in the warm bask of the sunlight as it slowly crept into his room.Human beings, one of nature's most adaptable creatures, are able to adjust to sleeping patterns that need not conform to specific times or conditions, but whether from instinct or behavior, most tend to retire at night and work in the morning.

Oogami rose slowly, bleary eyed, and reoriented himself.Today was Sunday, which meant that his obligations as squad leader were not needed; at this hour, most of the Hanagumi would be asleep anyway.Unfortunately, years of training at the Navy had instilled within him a habit of waking up early, and to this Oogami had no answer.He washed and dressed himself with the efficiency expected of men in the Navy and made his way out into the hallway.

As it turned out, his hypothesis was correct.All the rooms adjacent to him were closed, and no sound could be heard in the area.Smiling, Oogami made his way downstairs into the kitchen, knowing that within the hour his comrades would begin to filter in for breakfast.

Glancing at the still unfinished construction in some areas of the theater, Oogami once again was grateful for being alive.The Hanagumi undoubtedly had a dangerous job – to protect Teito from the forces of evil.With such a broad mandate, their squad faced everything from demons to war machines, and by some stroke of luck they all managed to somehow stay alive.Berating himself, Oogami mentally rectified his last thought; _almost_ all of them managed to stay alive.Suddenly melancholy at the memories of Ayame, Oogami turned his thoughts to the present.Soletta Orihime and Reni Milchstrasse, the two newest members of the group, had performed admirably in their most recent engagement, and were fitting in well.Fujieda Kaede was also filling in the void left from Ayame's departure, and while she would never replace the memories of Ayame, she was a welcome complement that exceeded everyone's expectations.And, as of now, peace seemed to reign in Teito.The Kouma-machine hybrids were all destroyed, the demons in retreat or sealed.

And yet, Oogami knew that the peace could not last forever.It was a thankless job that they had, to be ever vigilant for the danger that would strike when they were least prepared.

Oogami arrived in the dining room and headed for the kitchen.They usually rotated breakfast amongst each other, but since Oogami was up early he decided to prepare breakfast.

"_Miso soup, pickled cabbage, sushi, and rice should be fine_", thought Oogami.

Oogami's expectations of a typical breakfast were shattered when he entered the kitchen.The large preparation area was in complete disarray; ingredients and cookware were scattered chaotically.Stacks of plates once neatly lined up littered the counters, and some were shattered. Cupboards looked rummaged through, and bags of ingredients spilled over.

"Wha—what's this?" asked Oogami rhetorically.

"Squad leader!What happened here?" answered a heavy female voice.Oogami turned to Maria Tachibana, who had just entered the kitchen to be dumbfounded by the spectacle.

"I came down to make breakfast and found it like this," replied Oogami."Looks like breakfast will be awhile.I'll clean this up."

"Let me help," offered Maria.

"Thanks, Maria," said Oogami."Although I wonder what did this?Could it be the dog?"

"He's usually kept outside, and the courtyard was locked.I don't see how he could have gotten in," answered Maria.The pair set about rearranging the kitchen and disposing of spilled items.When they finished, both visibly slumped in exhaustion.

"Whew, alright.The others will be getting up soon.I'll start with breakfast.Thanks for the help, go on out and relax," said Oogami.

"Sure?" asked Maria.Oogami nodded, then started with breakfast preparations.Just as he was starting on the soup, a shot rang out.Oogami jumped, spilling some of the soup around him.Running towards the pantry, he saw Maria standing with her revolver drawn.

"Squad leader!There's something here – it jumped out at me when I was getting my coffee!" exclaimed Maria.

Oogami picked up on this and methodically appraised the scene.Coffee was spilled.Several containers were knocked over by something that made a beeline out of there.And Maria stood there with a gun.Tracing the line of debris, the trail ended out the kitchen into the rest of the theatre.

"Did you see it?" asked Oogami.

"Not really, it was so fast.Let's see where it went," replied Maria.

Oogami led the way out into the dining room, followed by Maria with her gun drawn.As they walked in, Sakura Shinguchi entered the room.

"Oogami!Something terrible!I heard a gunshot while I was practicing out in the courtyard!What's—"

Sakura looked at Maria, and then froze in terror.It wasn't the gun Maria was brandishing, but rather a peculiar feeling she had in her legs, as if something furry was brushing against them.Looking down, she saw…a squirrel burrowing into her dress.

"Eyaaah!"She screamed and brought her sword in a wide arc that caused both Oogami and Maria to fall under.Tripping over her dress, she fell down and the squirrel ran out the door.Maria took aim and started firing one shot after another, but the squirrel was too fast for her to hit it.Oogami knew that with the noise they were making, the other members of the Hanagumi would soon converge towards this location.

Just as Oogami finished the thought, the doors swung open and Iris Chateaubriand, hand in hand with her bear Jean-Paul, and Reni Milchstrasse ran into the room.

"Iris heard lots of loud bangs!We came to see…brother?"Iris looked at the pile of Sakura, Maria, and Oogami as they were getting up.Reni stood by Iris silently.

Sakura was still collecting her breath, and Maria was busy reloading her pistol.Seeing that the two were busy, Oogami said, "Iris, there's a squirrel loose in the theatre.It somehow got in from the courtyard."

Iris's eyes lit up as the thought of something as cute as a squirrel raced through her mind.

"Waaah!A squirrel! Yay yay yay!" cheered Iris.

"Iris, it's nothing to cheer about.It wrecked the kitchen, it assaulted me, and foremost, it ruined my coffee.I'm going to find it," said Maria as she finished loading her gun.Spinning the chamber, she closed her firearm.

"Iris doesn't want Maria to shoot it!It's just a squirrel!" wailed Iris.

"Heya, squad leader.What's the ruckus?" said Kanna Kirishina as she walked in.Sumire Kanzaki entered right after.

"Ensign?" she asked quizzically.

"Ah, Oogami.What's with the scene?I thought something in my room exploded," added Kohran Li, dressed in her typical red outfit.

"Ok, ok.I'm sorry about the noise, but a squirrel got into the theater," announced Oogami.There were several faces of disgust, most notably from Sumire, while Kanna and Iris were obviously enjoying the situation."I'll need help catching it – we can't let it run around in the theater."

"No problem, squad leader.It's just a squirrel," said Kanna.

"Oogami, really now.Do you expect me to run around trying to chase a squirrel?" replied Sumire indignantly.

"No one gets their leave for the day until we get it.That's an order," replied Oogami.Groans came from everyone.Oogami's eyes lit up in anticipation as he set about to do what he did best."I'll formulate a strategy to capture it.Meet in the foyer in five minutes."

"Alright!This is perfect…I'll be right back!" yelled Kohran as she ran out to her room.A second round of groans over the prospect of minor incendiary hazards rose from the crowd.

"Ok, dismissed!" ordered Oogami.He paused as Orihime trudged her way in.

"Ensign, I just had the strangest dream about fireworks…" yawned Orihime.

Oogami was at the foyer for the VIP entrance, along with the rest of the team, sans Kohran.

"Hmm, Kohran's not here, but that's ok.Let's get started.We need to locate the squirrel, and either drive it out or catch it.I found only one of these…" Oogami held up a butterfly net."…which means that only one person gets it.I'll take care of that.Meanwhile, I'll need everyone to divide into teams of two to search the place.When found, one person will stay at the door to keep it from leaving, while the other one lets us all know.That way we can block other escape routes and drive it back out into the courtyard."

"Now for the teams," started Oogami."Sakura and Iris will start here and move upwards towards the main stage, checking the rooms to the left.Sumire and Kanna…"

"Hmph," responded Sumire."Ensign, why do you always insist on pairing me up with that behemoth?"

"Hey, hey.Why do I have to put up with the stuck-up princess here?" replied Kanna.

"…will check the rooms to the right."Oogami grinned."It's good for both of you.Be nice."

Oogami turned to Maria, who was polishing her gun."Maria, you and Reni head east, and check the kitchen, the cafeteria, and the gift shop."

Oogami felt a tug at his leg.Looking down at Iris, he sighed."Reni, please make sure Maria doesn't shoot the squirrel."Iris smiled.

"Squad leader, really…" began Maria."I can take care of myself."

"Um, yeah Maria, I understand."Oogami didn't have to intimate further about what happened a few minutes ago.Maria turned away embarrassed.

"And finally, Orihime…"Oogami stopped when he noticed Orihime was dozing off in her chair."Orihime?"

"Whahaa!Um, yes Ensign?" replied a startled Orihime as she bolted upright.

"You'll check the first floor auditorium with…" Oogami glanced around.Just in time, Kohran ran into the room.

"I'm here, Oogami!" panted Kohran.

"Kohran.Orihime, you can fill her in.I will be roaming among the groups.Let me know when you see it.One thing—I'm assuming that it didn't go upstairs or downstairs, and it probably didn't.Also, the faster we get this done, the faster everyone gets out of here.Ready?"

Statements of affirmation rang through the group.

"Alright, Imperial Assault Troops, go forth!" yelled Oogami.

"The main office is closed today, and the door hasn't been opened.I guess it didn't get in here," surmised Sakura."Ok, let's move on Manager Yoneda's office."

Iris bounded ahead and knocked on the door to Yoneda's office.

"Yahoo!It's Iris, uncle!" announced Iris.No answer could be heard.

"He's probably not in now, so I guess it didn't go here either."Sakura beamed."Our job is easy.We just have to check the music room and backstage.Ok, let's go Iris, then we can go see the movie we were planning to go to today."

"Yay, yay!Let's hurry and find that squirrel!" said Iris enthusiastically.

Checking the corners, Maria announced that it was not in this area of the kitchen.Reni did likewise for the other corner.Together, they had methodically checked the entire area, and there was no indication of the squirrel.

"Ok Reni, it's not here.Let's move on," concluded Maria.

"Acknowledged," replied Reni.

"Really now, I can't believe he continues to order us around as if this is a military exercise," said Orihime as they were sweeping the lobby.

"Mmhmm…" replied Kohran.

"You know, I think this 'squad leader' thing has finally gotten to his head.He's a good tactician, I'll give him that…"

"Mmhmm…"

"…for a Japanese man, that is, but to think that he lords over us because of it is ludicrous.He even woke me up this early on a Sunday!"

"Mmhmm…"

"And he knows that I don't like to get up early.He doesn't have any consideration at all and…" Orihime paused.It was apparent that Kohran was preoccupied with a gadget she held in her hand, and wasn't really listening to her.

"Kohran!" shouted Orihime angrily.

"Wahaa!Oh, sorry Orihime.See this?"She held up her device."It's my new invention, the portable motion sensor!"

Orihime sighed, and then took the plunge."What does it do?"

Kohran grinned."I'm so glad you asked!It scans a certain wavelength of light and tracks changes in the environment.Kind of like our Koubu.See, this is me over here…"Kohran started waving her arms and a blip appeared on her screen."And when you move, this will be you.Wave your arms."

Orihime frowned and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, that's it!" exclaimed Kohran while still looking at the screen."With this we'll track the squirrel in no time.We'll get to it before everyone else!Let's go!"

"Kanna, don't you think you ought to go in first?" asked Sumire.

"What, you're afraid of a squirrel?" answered Kanna.

"No, it's just…they're filthy, they've got rabies, and I don't want to have anything to do with them.They'd fit in perfectly with you," jibed Sumire.

"Oh shut up, snake lady.You're just afraid of them.Ok, I'll look in here, you sit at the door and make sure it doesn't run out."Kanna pushed open the door to the costume room and turned on the light.Ruffling through the racks of wardrobes, she searched through an assortment of gowns, dresses, tunics, and hats.Looking around the stacks of boxes also proved fruitless. Searching the closet and seeing nothing, she stood and looked towards Sumire.

"Well, it's not in the wardrobes," announced Kanna.

"That's obvious.If it were, I'd have to get all of them thrown out and…" Sumire froze staring at Kanna.

"What, cat got your forked tongue?" asked Kanna.

"It…it's behind you…" stammered Sumire.The squirrel had wandered behind Kanna on a high shelf and was looking around the room uninterestedly.

Kanna turned and stepped backwards.The squirrel picked up on the movement and turned towards her as she slowly walked backwards towards the entrance.

"Sumire," whispered Kanna."You stay here, I'll go get Oogami."

"What!" exclaimed Sumire.The squirrel dropped to the floor.

"Shhh!Be quiet, and don't let it past you!"Kanna edged her way out of the room and ran down the hall.

"Kanna!" screeched Sumire.

Oogami was walking the hallways when Kanna blurred around the corner.

"Squad leader, it's in the costume room.I already got Sakura and Iris, and I'm going for the others!" she stated.

"Great, tell Reni to stay at the courtyard door so she can open it when we get there," ordered Oogami as he took off towards the costume room.

"Orihime!Kohran!It's in the costume room!" exclaimed Kanna as she ran into the auditorium."You're the last group, let's go!"

Orihime nodded and followed Kanna out.

"Coming, Kohran?" asked Kanna.

"Be right there in a minute," replied Kohran.

The squirrel stood on its hind legs staring at Sumire.Sumire was likewise standing and staring at the squirrel.

"St—just stay away from me, you hear?" said Sumire.The squirrel continued to stare down Sumire for several seconds.It suddenly looked to the side, and then darted off into the dark corner.

"Hmph!That's what I thought," taunted Sumire.At that moment Oogami, Sakura, and Iris came up behind Sumire.

"Ensign!It ran into the corner!" Sumire said hurriedly.

"Got it," replied Oogami.Orihime and Kanna joined the onlookers and everyone gathered at the door.

"Iris, Sakura, stay between the hall and the stage.Orihime, Maria, wait by the stairs; Kanna, watch the dressing room, and Sumire, hold the music room.If I don't catch it with this, we need to herd it to the courtyard."Oogami raised the net.

"Oogami!"Kohran shoved her way through the crowd to the front."Let me help you find it."

Activating on the motion sensor, it began emitting a series of beeps.The screen showed one large blob, presumably the Hanagumi.

"Ok, everyone to their stations," whispered Oogami.The crowd dispersed, and eight white dots appeared on the screen moving to their locations.Eventually, the dots stabilized at in a rough circle surrounding the room.

"Kohran, can you see it?" asked Oogami quietly as he brandished his net.

"Still searching…wait, I think I have something," replied Kohran.She reoriented towards one corner."About five meters that direction."

The machine showed one blip that began moving.Tracking the blip, Kohran turned from one corner to the next.The device continued its steady beeps.

Oogami started walking towards that direction when Kohran signaled him to stop.

"It's coming this way, watch for it Oogami!" she said.

Oogami nodded and started scanning the floor.

"4.5 meters…4 meters…3.5…see it yet?" asked Kohran.The sound from the device beeped faster.

"No, I don't anything.Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure.Three meters…2.5…Oogami?"

"It's still not here."The machine continued to incessantly beep faster.

"One meter…zero…it's right here!" exclaimed Kohran.Looking up from the device, she saw nothing.

"Wait, that's impossible, unless…"

Oogami and Kohran, feeling sick, peered upwards.Latched onto the ceiling was the squirrel staring down dispassionately at them.

Sakura and Iris were standing opposite in the hallway between the stage and the small props room when they heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"Oogami?" exclaimed Sakura.Running towards the costume room, she spotted Kanna ahead, who had also heard the noise.Suddenly, Oogami fell out into the hall with his furry assailant at his face, while Kohran stood by helplessly.

"Iris sees the squirrel!It's so cute!" yelled Iris happily.

By this time, Oogami had been subdued and was lying on the floor.The squirrel, standing over its conquest, jumped off Oogami's head and darted towards Sakura.

"Yaaaah!"Sakura spread her arms wide.

"Other way, other way!" she screamed.The squirrel changed directions and ran down the hallway towards the music room.

"Heads up, Sumire!" yelled Kanna.Sumire, standing by the room, saw a brown flash streak towards her.It suddenly stopped at the feet of a panic frozen Sumire.

"Stop it!" ordered Oogami, who had just recovered from the brutal attack and was running towards Sumire.

"With what?" Sumire replied loudly.The squirrel turned its attention away from Sumire and turned the corner, blurring by Maria who at this time was trying to get a bead on it without everyone in the way.Orihime jumped over the path of the squirrel as it ran under her feet.

"Damn," said Maria as she ran to give chase."Reni, get the door ready!"

Bolting around the corner, the squirrel spotted an acorn sitting in the middle of the hall.Without stopping its dash, it jumped and snatched the acorn and continued towards Reni, who stood by the door of the courtyard.Oogami skidded around the corner, followed by the rest of the Hanagumi.Without warning, an explosion in front of him blinded Oogami.

"Argh!" grunted Oogami as he tripped over his feet.

The white light left stars in his eyes, and his ears rang from the sound, but before he realized it he met the floor with a resounding thud.Something warm and soft fell on top of him, and with that he felt a large convoluted jumble of mass fall around and on top of him.

Reni had turned her eyes away when she realized that the squirrel had tripped one of Kohran's devices.Following a deafening explosion, she looked back at the billowing smoke coming from the now defused trap.Judging from the explosion type, she surmised that it was a rigged flash bang meant to temporarily paralyze the squirrel, however the squirrel was now contentedly munching on the acorn at her feet.

In addition, the squirrel stood victorious in front of the still recovering entangled mass of bodies, all piled in one way or another on top of some part of Oogami.

"_That's probably going to hurt later,_" thought Reni.Looking in the direction of the courtyard, she whistled.A few seconds later Hund, the small white dog of the theater, bounded over.Tilting her head towards the squirrel, Hund picked up on the command immediately.Walking over to the squirrel, Hund nudged the squirrel out into the courtyard with his nose.Reni quietly shut the door.

"Oogami?What is going on here?" started Manager Yoneda as he walked into the hallway with Kaede.

"Ah, ah, O-Oogami!" stammered Yoneda as he absorbed the chaos in front of him.Kaede carefully hid a grin.

The group collectively seemed to regain their senses together and started getting up.When they realized what they looked like, they all bolted upright, red-faced and embarrassed, with the exception of Sumire.

"Comfy, Ensign?" she quietly teased.With an annoyed look on her face, Kanna reached down and yanked Sumire to her feet.

"Manager Yoneda, it's not what it looks like," started Oogami.

"Oogami," sighed Yoneda."I'll see you in my office in a while."

"Yes sir," replied Oogami dejectedly.He turned to address the rest of the Hanagumi."Sorry about everything.You're all free to go."The rest of the Hanagumi silently dispersed to clean themselves up, while Oogami started towards Yoneda's office.

After a cursory self-cleansing, Oogami stood before Yoneda's office.Knocking, Oogami entered the room after Yoneda's confirmation and saluted.

"Yoneda, Kaede." Oogami greeted somberly.

"Sit down," gestured Yoneda as he poured himself a drink."Just give me a brief report."

Oogami gave an account of the events of the morning.During his report, Kaede frequently had to stifle small giggles while Yoneda listened carefully.When he finished, Yoneda sat silently in contemplation.

"You know, Oogami," said Yoneda after several seconds."This was actually something I was thinking about for a while.Oogami, don't you think the rest of them rely a little too much on you?"

"Not really.I know they'd do just fine by themselves," Oogami answered immediately. "I have the utmost confidence in all of their abilities.They work well as a team."

"Yes, they do, but Oogami, when you've been around as long as I have you will realize that someday you won't always be with them."Yoneda absently stared at the photo he had on his desk of his old comrades."When that day comes, I want to be sure that the team can carry on without you.While it's not pleasant to think about, it is your duty as the squad leader to prepare them for this.It's…it's…"Yoneda frowned as he fumbled for the right words.

Yoneda gestured to Kaede, who continued the briefing."Oogami, what he's trying to say is just try to spend some more time with the Hanagumi.Get them to work together more.If they understand each other better, they'll work as a team better, ok?"

Oogami nodded in confirmation.

"One more thing, Oogami," said Yoneda."Being a squad leader is much more than being a tactical genius or piloting the armor.You have an instinct for seeing people as they are.The other members are all actors, on the stage and off.Work on that, and you'll do fine.That is all."

Oogami pondered Yoneda's words, then exited.Yoneda glanced at the door, and then nodded at Kaede, who departed.Finally, he glanced at his desk where he looked at the reports of the numerous city defense forces being established worldwide.Next to those reports was one additional report pertaining to Ichirou Oogami's readiness to be redeployed elsewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

------------------

Soldier's Forge, Chapter 2:

The serene atmosphere of the day was indicative of the spring days common during this season.The amalgamation of the sunny skies, pleasant gusts of wind, and the low hum of the city streets below him gave Oogami a brief respite and provided him a place to contemplate the new task presented before him.The Hanagumi did not know that his preferred place of relaxation was the roof of the theater; discovering this sanctuary was a result of helping Kanna with patching the roof.

And so on this mid-afternoon, Oogami lay prone on the roof.He regularly did this when he needed time away from the others, or to give thought to problems he had no immediate answers for.It was for the latter that he was on this roof today, staring at the soft clouds making its way overhead.

While Oogami's thoughts were on the problem posed by his commanders, he felt that he was making no significant progress in determining the best course of action to fulfill his objectives.As a tactician, his thinking patterns involved reducing a problem to manageable quantities and attacking them separately, all while constantly monitoring the progress of the overall goal.Oogami was not the commander of the Hanagumi simply because of luck.He had remarkable talents of being able to see patterns others did not see; he was able to spontaneously implement plans that at the time seemed to have no relative significance, only to see the payoff much later.He could quantify all manner of threats, targets, and objectives while constantly adapting to new changes in the battlefield.He manipulated the dynamics of battle like a musical instrument, playing the circumstances to his favor.The former commander of the Hanagumi, Maria Tachibana, recognized this after the first several battles with Oogami.In short, he was recognized as a prodigy of military tactics.

In spite of all his knowledge, experience, and intuition, Oogami lay on the roof helplessly floundering with his problem.For him, human beings were not rational, quantifiable objects.He did not have the information he needed to make the same judgments he did on the battlefield—he could not see the intricate web of relationships connecting all of them.Oogami's interaction with the Hanagumi was mostly instinctual.He could pick up on their feelings and needs, and he could usually respond to each of them appropriately, but beyond that he was at a loss.

For a brief moment, the clouds obscured the sun, and the roof darkened slightly.Oogami continued to stare at the sky when he suddenly noticed that the roof remained dark even as the clouds finished traversing the path of the light.

"Yo, Oogami!" drawled a man in a white suit standing over him.

"K-Kayama?" Oogami replied in surprise.

"Long time no see, how are you doing?" asked Kayama.Kayama was the head of the Tsuki-gumi, the section related to covert operations and intelligence.Oogami's long time colleague had worked with him near the end of his previous campaign and proved to be a reliable, if not eccentric partner.

"What are you doing up here?" asked Oogami.

"Ahh, just enjoying the clouds, the beautiful sun, and the cool breeze."With that, he pulled out his guitar seemingly out of nowhere and strummed a chord."I could ask you the same thing, right?"

"Just thinking, I suppose."

Kayama sat down next to Oogami."Thinking is good, for when you think about yourself, your place in the universe, and the people around you, you find your identity.I think, therefore I live."

"Isn't that I think, therefore I am?" corrected Oogami.

"Well, that doesn't really matter, does it?"Kayama smiled."So, what's on your mind?"

Oogami hesitated for a second, wondering whether telling Kayama would make things worse.He decided that it would not do too much damage, and besides, he had not made any progress on his conundrum anyways.

Oogami explained the basic gist of his problem while Kayama listened attentively, periodically strumming his guitar.

"Hmm…sounds interesting," concluded Kayama."Tell me, Oogami, what's my business?What do I do?"

"You are the leader of the Tsuki-gumi, and an aberrant person with a penchant for odd music.You seem to show up in the oddest places at the oddest times, and usually have some odd phrase for everything.You—"

"Alright, alright, I got it.But, Oogami, you forget that I am in the business of information.You of all people know how important that is.And at the start of all problems, you need information."

Oogami thought about this briefly, and then asked, "Okay.How do I go about getting this information then?"

Kayama glanced at his watch."Hey, how would you like to come have a drink with me.We haven't done that since our Navy days, right?"

"Hmm, okay.I'm not doing much anyways," answered Oogami.

"Great, meet you down in the lobby."With that, Kayama hopped off the roof.

"W-wait, Kayama!"Oogami peered over the edge, but could not find any evidence of Kayama.Sighing, he made his way off the roof and through the attic.

* * *

"Kayama, what are we doing here?" asked Oogami.The pair had gone to a park near the seaside and was sitting on a bench.

"Ahh, don't you like the ocean?It's where we belong, because we're men of the sea, right?" replied Kayama.

"Kayama, I thought we were going to get drinks."

"Patience is a virtue.Besides, taking time out to survey the scenery is good for you."

Oogami sighed and looked uninterestingly ahead of him.Ahead were the many piers, wharfs, and docks that made up the seaside commercial district.Remembering the past when he used to be stationed on a ship, Oogami was no stranger to sea life.He looked on dispassionately at the familiar sight of the fishing ships, markets, and cargo docks.

Kayama suddenly looked up and stood.

"Ok, let's go now."

Oogami followed suit.They made their way through the crowd at a leisurely pace, with Kayama stopping every so often to either examine the goods lined up at the side of the street or to stare at the beach.After several repetitions, Oogami started to get annoyed.

"Kayama, are we going to get there today?" queried Oogami as he turned to confront him.

"Don't worry Oogami, we're getting there," replied Kayama.At that moment Oogami noticed that Kayama was staring over his shoulder.Picking up on the signal, Oogami turned and saw a ruffled dockhand walking through the crowd towards the bar.

"Kayama, what's going on?" asked Oogami in a subdued voice.

"Oogami, we're going to have drinks, and I have an acquaintance of mine I'd like to meet.I'd like you to come along, but let me do the talking, ok?"

Oogami nodded, puzzled at what Kayama was up to; he trusted that Kayama would explain it later.

Entering the tavern, Oogami was immediately greeted with familiar sounds and smells.Dockhands and sailors were in various states of stupor, and the noise was a mix of conversation and laughter, oftentimes loud and raucous.Kayama led the way to a table near the back where the gruff dockhand had taken a seat.

"How are you doing, friend?" greeted Kayama.

"Whatd'ya want?" retorted the laborer.

"Just fine too, mind if we join you?"Before he could answer, Kayama sat down and gestured to Oogami to do the same.Oogami hesitantly sat down.

"Hey, I didn't ask for no company, so you'd better get—"

"Now that's no way to greet people.We have some things to talk about, right?" interrupted Kayama."Like cargo?"

"I don't know anything about cargo except I move it.Now beat it."The dockhand glared at Kayama menacingly.Kayama returned the stare with his usual smug grin.

"Hiro Takegawa.Age twenty-four.Started working at the docks when he was seventeen, after fleeing from a neighboring village.Wanted for theft, assault of civilians, and dealing in illegal goods.Need I say more?"

"Ya got the wrong person, and I've had it.Leave me alone."The seedy dockhand rose to his feet.

"We've still got to talk about what you've been doing lately, friend," said Kayama."Besides, I don't think it's polite to leave while entertaining a guest."

By now, the dockhand realized that there were four other workers in non-descript clothing glaring at him menacingly—it was the first time Oogami realized it too.The laborer sat back down.

"See, I heard that things were being slipped under the noses of customs, and you had a hand in doing it.Care to let me know about it?" asked Kayama.

"What?Who are you? What do you want from me?" replied the dockhand.

"That's not important, but I'm sure your employers would like to know that we're pretty chummy, right?I mean, maybe they're here watching us having a pleasant conversation—how about that?"

The dockhand scanned around nervously, and started drumming his fingers."I know nothing—they just pay me.I only slip things to other warehouses, other trucks, things like that.I don't ask questions, they don't bother me."

"I'm aware of that; don't bother me with things I don't know.Let me guess—weapons.Maybe firearms?" probed Kayama.The dockhand grimaced nervously."See, I figured it wouldn't be anything else really, because it seems you're moving large quantities into non-descript warehouses.You know, you have some interesting habits last time I saw you.You tend to dally at certain places daily, and leave straight to this tavern afterwards.You drink here for a while, then leave and head off to wherever you can crash.Same drink every time too.Here, take this."Kayama pulled out a small handgun, and then placed it on the table.

"I found this somewhere where I think someone wants it, and they're not going to be too happy to find out this and a whole shipment is missing.What do you think?"

The dockhand was sweating profusely.

"Okay, okay.I never see them, but they pay me for small things—shipping manifests, cargo lists, things like that.Is that all?"

"Well, almost.Whatever it is you've been carrying for a while, you can give it to me now and tell me where to put it," answered Kayama.Looking apoplectic, the dockhand hesitated for a second, then suddenly took the gun from the table and aimed at Kayama.Upon pulling the trigger, he was rewarded with an empty click.

"Hmm?What's this?"Kayama did not even flinch throughout the incident, while Oogami had been taken off guard and was now on his feet, his sidearm drawn.Kayama had reacted the moment the fool made his move, and now held his wrist in a vise-like grip.He smoothly disarmed the assailant in one fluid motion and pinned him onto to the table.Searching through his attacker's pockets, Kayama found an envelope.

"Thank you for your time."Kayama gestured, and several of his inconspicuous backups sauntered over to the table.He leaned over to one of them.

"Take care of him.I'll be heading off now," he ordered.The backup gave an affirmative nod.

"Let's go Oogami," told Kayama.

Exiting the establishment, the pair began their trek back towards the theatre.Oogami turned to his partner.

"Kayama, why were we there today?What happened?What's all this about?" asked Oogami.

"The Tsuki-gumi has been relegated to tasks such as this after the passing of the Kouma threat.It's more or less what I do nowadays."

"Did I really have to come along?"

"Oogami, I asked you to come because I wanted to give you an opportunity to see what I do. You were an honorary member of the Tsuki-gumi today."Kayama laughed in the same odd manner all his laughs had, and then continued."Tell me, what do you remember about that person?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary really.He seemed pretty normal."

"Right.That's what you see.I, however, have to see that he is a criminal.He is a victim of his own desires for money, and will obtain it any ways necessary.He is not a very happy person.I saw that he was a person losing control because of the way he moved himself.I could see on his face the anger he had for others, and I could feel the fear in his face of his employers.I saw the way he sat, moving constantly, always as if he had somewhere else to go, or that his time was running short.And I knew when he made his decision to attack me, the exact moment that he had nowhere to go and nothing to lose.All this he tells me not in words, Oogami, but in his very being."

Oogami retrospectively pondered his friend's words, and concluded that there was truth to his statements.Oogami never realized it until now, but it always seemed as if Kayama knew exactly what was going through Oogami's mind, and could always say what needed to be said.This was the part of Kayama that he used when he was working, the part that Oogami had only glimpses of in the form of small proverbs or phrases.

"Kayama, that's amazing," complimented Oogami.

"Well, anybody can do that really.You have to learn how to look at things rather than see them, and you have to listen rather than hear.Anyways, we're back."The pair stopped in front of the theatre.

"It was fun today, we should do this more often," said Kayama."I've got business, so I'll catch you later.Adios, amigos."Kayama headed off around the corner.

"Ok.See you later."Oogami turned and headed into the theatre, pondering over the words of his colleague.

* * *

Kaede was strolling through the courtyard.It was well into the evening hours, and the sky was awash with the warm, reddish colors of a sunset.She sat on a marble bench, admiring the beauty.

"So, how did things go today?" she asked.From behind her, obscured by a tree, was a shadow.

"They went well.We have the information to keep moving forwards," replied Kayama from the cover of darkness."In addition, I think he picked up a thing or two.He's bright, but you know that."

"Yes.Carry on your work, and report to me when you have significant progress," ordered Kaede.Kayama began to vanish.

"And please, be careful," Kaede added softly.

* * *

Nighttime passed uneventfully in the Imperial Theater.Next morning, Oogami picked up a breakfast of bagels and coffee, courtesy of Maria, and made his way to the basement.A short time after, the Hanagumi began arriving for their normal practice simulations.

"Good morning everyone.I hope you all had a relaxing weekend," greeted Oogami.A concerted moan was their reply.

"Today's practice exercises are going to be a little different from the normal routine," announced Oogami.Maria, standing next to Oogami, looked at him in surprise.

"You didn't mention this to me during our planning session," whispered Maria.

"I wanted it to be a surprise to you as well," Oogami whispered back."Of course, we've done the standard routines of simulated combat against the opponents we have data for," continued Oogami."The only thing is, we've extrapolated as much data as we can from their combat patterns, and even with the scenarios Maria and I come up with you handle them effortlessly.This time, I will not be in the simulation with you."

Looks of interest, puzzlement, and attention were directed at Oogami.

"What'd you have in mind, squad leader?" asked Kanna.

"Maria will lead the team today.I will be in control of your opponents for these exercises from now on."Maria nodded with assent; she was familiar with the reins of command.

Oogami brought up the tactical display.

"Today we'll be doing Urban Scenario 12, close quarters combat at downtown Teito, commercial district.Enemy armor units will be attacking various targets, but their primary target will be the Hanagumi.Their strength will be unknown, but I will guarantee that it will be a fairly light task force consisting of no more than forty enemy troops, and that they will be class A light-type armor."

"Class A?Ohhohoho…" chuckled Sumire."This won't be a challenge at all!How will I be able to show everyone my refined battle skill?"For once, Kanna agreed with Sumire.

"That's right, squad leader. We'll have them beat in no time!" acquiesced Kanna.

"Don't forget, we have to work together as a team.I'm sure you all remember that," interrupted Maria."But really, squad leader, it doesn't seem like it'll be any worse than our other simulations.Are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry about me, Maria.Now, your objectives will be to neutralize all threats in the vicinity.Simulation will end if one member is unable to continue combat.Your insertion point will be here…" Oogami pointed to a blinking indicator on the display, "and the area of engagement will be here.It's a simple clean up assault mission you've all done before.If there are no questions…" Oogami paused."Maria, prepare the team for simulation," ordered Oogami.

"Yes sir.Imperial Assault Group, prepare for combat!" announced Maria.

"Yes sir!" the other members replied.

"Get ready to eat it, squad leader!I won't go easy on you!" jibed Kanna as she filed out into the simulation chamber with the others.

As soon as they left the command center, Oogami headed for the control room.Already present were the three "Daughters of the Imperial Theater", Yuri Sakakibara, Tsubaki Takamura, and Kasumi Fujii.Off duty, they managed the day-to-day affairs of the Imperial Theater, but when they were in combat they formed the 'Kaze-gumi', the division responsible for the transportation and logistics of the Imperial Assault Group.

"Kasumi, have you loaded the new control interface and scenarios?" asked Oogami.

"As you've requested, the new data has been incorporated into the simulation exercise programs," replied Kasumi."Status report, everyone."

"All systems are nominal, ready to proceed," answered Tsubaki.

"All Hanagumi members are accounted for and show normal readouts.Ready to proceed," reported Yuri.

"Excellent," replied Oogami.He walked towards a control terminal, sat down, and logged in."Transfer the new control scheme over to my console now."

"Yes sir," said Tsubaki.

Oogami flipped on communications.

"Alright everyone.Simulation will begin in ten seconds.Good luck."Oogami gestured to Tsubaki.

"Simulation commencing.10…9…8…7…"

"Hope this will be fun!" exclaimed Orihime.

"6…5…4…3…2…1…simulation engaged!" finished Tsubaki.

Maria glanced at her readouts, and then looked up at the familiar locale of downtown Teito.No indication of the enemy was found.

"Imperial Assault Group, let's get going.Proceed to waypoint one, delta formation," ordered Maria.

"Yes sir," announced the Hanagumi.The Koubu began marching down the street with Sakura, Sumire, and Kanna forming the vanguard.Reni, Orihime, and Maria followed, and taking up the rear was Iris and Kohran.

"This is really odd for Oogami, don't you think?" Koran said over communications.

"Well, we could use a change of pace.The practice sessions were getting boring anyways," replied Kanna."Doesn't mean that we won't win though; it'll be a piece of cake as usual."

"Just like you to comment on food, Kanna," retorted Sumire.

"Do not underestimate the squad leader," stated Reni dispassionately.

"I agree, keep sharp everyone, and focus on the mission," said Maria.

"_I wonder what Oogami is up to,"_ Sakura pondered silently.

The simulated Koubu continued marching through the street in formation.

"Nearing waypoint one," declared Maria as they were nearing a large intersection.

"Iris saw something!" shouted Iris.

"Confirmed, targets sighted ahead," agreed Reni.Several enemy armors were waiting ahead, prepared for combat.

"Sumire, Kanna, Sakura, move out ahead to engage.Orihime, Kohran, follow behind and begin long-range attacks.Reni, Iris, and I will follow behind and watch the rear.Go!" ordered Maria.

The Koubu formation took off at a brisk run at the enemy, eager for battle.

Oogami's terminal indicated that the team had been spotted.Glancing at several monitors around him, he began inputting commands into the computer.

Orihime and Kohran started the attack first, sending violet energy beams and a barrage of missiles at the enemy from long range while the close range team charged forwards.Explosions around them indicated that the enemy had begun attacking as well.Maria joined the attack and began firing her guns relentlessly, while Sakura and Sumire simultaneously engaged their steam jets and moved to engage the wall of enemy troops.

Oogami smiled briefly as the display indicated that the enemy has been engaged.He knew that the armor he was working with would not last long in a fight against the Koubu, but he also knew the battle wasn't all about strength.

Maria was suddenly jostled against the walls of her Koubu.Surprised, she looked up at her indicator.A second group of troops were moving down the second street, firing from long range at Kohran, Iris, and Maria.Explosions on the ground and impacting missiles bounced the three around.

"Kohran, Reni, Orihime, neutralize that group!" shouted Maria.The three reoriented towards the new troops and started moving towards them.Maria began firing at the second wave of armors, taking down several through her exceptional marksmanship.Orihime was picking off multiple targets, and Kohran's missile offense did heavy damage, splitting the attacking group in several directions just as Reni moved into range to use her lance.

On the other side Sakura, Sumire, and Kanna started clearing the wall of troops when suddenly explosions were set off around them.

"Yeeeah!" screamed Sumire as she was momentarily disoriented from the movement."What?"

"Above!" announced Kanna.Enemy troops previously undetected were on the roof of the buildings, firing down on them.

Sakura grimaced at the explosions bearing down upon them, and suddenly parried an attack made from an attack in front of her.Acting swiftly, she brought her sword in a slashing counter that cut her assailant in two.

Kanna quickly looked for a building that she could maneuver her Koubu up to.Finding one, she engaged her steam jets when suddenly she was hit from the side.Quickly smashing her Koubu's red fist into the face her attacker, she continued her upward advance until she hit the roof.Sprinting towards one of the attackers, she grappled it and slammed it at the ground.Peering at the other rooftops, she quickly assessed the situation.

"I can't get to all of them fast enough—you guys have to clear those troops quickly!" screamed Kanna.

"Forget this!" exclaimed Sumire while under barrage from above.She concentrated, and flames began appearing on her staff."Kanzaki Fuujin-ryuu…"

Sakura turned suddenly and let out a gasp.

"Sakura, back off now!" screamed Kanna.

"Renjaku…no Mai!" she finished as she planted her staff into the ground.Flames ripped from her staff, vaporizing five enemy suits with her.The buildings in the vicinity started to burn and several collapsed.

Sakura had luckily backed out of the range of damage, and was suddenly hit again from above."Eyaaah!" she screeched.

Sumire meanwhile surveyed her handiwork.It appeared that she had decimated most of the remaining ground forces, but several attackers were still on the roof pounding down on them."Kanna!" she yelled.

"Maria, we're getting hit from above, we need help now!" radioed Kanna.

Maria's group was thinning the enemy ranks from long range, searching for targets of opportunity when she received Kanna's transmission.Feeling the impact of another hit, she quickly toggled her communications link.

"Iris, repair their armor until we finish here!" ordered Maria.

"Ok!Iris will go!"Iris began searching for teleport locations when she noticed that both of the groups had moved farther out that she realized.Gearing up for movement, she was ready to go when suddenly the wall besides her erupted.Her concentration was thrown off when a small group smashed through the building to her side and began to attack her.

Oogami surveyed his readouts.Most of his main forces were decimated, although a few surviving stragglers on the rooftops were still alive.Oogami did not expect them to win, however.He had his troops retreating slowly during the course of the battle to bait the Hanagumi to move farther down into the street.The arrival of the second force was to split the group.Oogami simply employed the tactic he usually used against the enemy: divide and conquer.He exploited weaknesses that presented themselves, and Oogami was now looking at the flashing indicator labeled "Iris."

"Yaaaaa!" screamed Iris.The Hanagumi looked up from their positions when they heard Iris' screech.Maria instantly had a sinking feeling when she realized what Oogami had been doing all along."No…everyone, move to help Iris!" she ordered fervently when her sensors picked up a force moving in from the side to block the intersection.The enemy troops had effectively cut Iris off from the rest of the team.

Oogami's reserve troops were moving into position.Glancing at his readouts, Oogami silently reminded himself of one of several philosophies he always adhered to: _Never underestimate the force of the enemy_.

Iris was desperately trying to teleport out of range, but everywhere she looked was in the attacking range of the enemy.She was completely surrounded, and it was apparent that they had anticipated all her movement options.As her Koubu continued taking a pounding, Iris's screams became more desperate; she began randomly hitting buttons and knobs.The vise around her continued to close as the rest of the Hanagumi fought the light blockade stopping them from helping her.Sakura began concentrating her energy to cut through the blockade while Maria and Orihime began energizing their Koubu; it was true that the blockade was a weak force, but there were more than enough targets to hold them off for a small amount of time—small enough for Oogami to do his job.Iris started to wail as systems began to shut down and her Koubu was knocked off her feet.It was only a matter of time…

And suddenly the simulation ended.The world faded away to be replaced by the practice chamber.Iris continued to wail for several seconds before she realized it had ended, and then looked around dejectedly.

"Simulation has ended.All systems nominal," announced Tsubaki on the intercom.Oogami was walking down the steps into the chamber as the rest of the team was removing themselves from their practice gear.

"Oogami!What is the meaning of this!" exclaimed Sakura.Orihime stomped over to him and leaned over menacingly.

"Ensign!Do you get some sort of sick pleasure from doing this to us?Hmph!" she shouted at him.

"And what about Iris, squad leader?I want an explanation," added Kanna.They all began protesting at the same time with the exception of Reni when Oogami cut them off.

"Now I know this was new to all of you—" started Oogami.Glancing around at the team, he saw angry faces and frustration."—and I know what I did might seem cruel, but I want to assure all of you that I am doing this for the good of the team."

Looking around at the softened faces, Oogami continued."I take no pleasure in this, but I do think this exercise will improve everyone over the next few weeks.I do not want to hear any more about this from any of you.Please report to the command center in five minutes for debriefing.Dismissed."

The Hanagumi filed out somberly while Maria moved to converse with Oogami.

"Squad leader, I apologize about what I said.Actually, now that I think about it, I do agree that this is good for the team.I see the wisdom in that.It's just…" trailed Maria.

"Yes, Maria?" queried Oogami.

"It's just that I don't feel like I'm a very good leader.I can't…I can't seem to do what you do, and they don't have confidence in me," finished Maria.

"Maria, I have no doubts in your abilities.You're a very capable leader, and I'm sure everyone looks up to you because of it," complimented Oogami.

"Those are kind words, squad leader, but really…" she said softly.

"Maria, I would not have spoken them if I did not believe them.And remember, I am always glad to help."

"Thank…thank you, squad leader."Maria gazed at Oogami for a second, then looked towards the exit."We should be going."

"Right," replied Oogami.

"We got killed," pouted Sakura to no one in particular.The other team members were either seated at the table and staring at nothing, or were just filing in.After a minute, Oogami entered the room.Sensing the low spirits as he headed towards the head of the table, he made a note of it to himself.

"That wasn't fair at all, squad leader.You had all our data the whole time—" began Kanna.

"Actually, the only information I get is what I can see with my troops.I had it programmed that way, and Tsubaki can confirm that," replied Oogami."Anyways, let's get on with this."

Oogami proceeded to debrief them, highlighting the situation and the decisions that they made.After he was finished, and after it was evident that no one really wanted to continue, he removed the display.

"One final note.I will be writing individual debriefing reports from now on, and the practice schedule will change.From now on, we will continue this exercise in addition to individual practice.For that I will work with each of you one on one, and hopefully that will bring some results as well as liven things up."

The other members' spirits noticeably jumped at the thought of spending more time with Oogami.He looked at their faces and was warmed by their happiness.Smiling, he gave the order to dismiss.

* * *

The light on the dark, drab wall flickered as the flame danced on the candle.Kayama sat pondering over several papers in a non-descript apartment.Nighttime was the domain of the shadow, the time when he worked.He currently had his division deployed in infiltration and covert operations, and right now the only thing he could do was wait.Pouring over his information, he tried to make sense of the signals and clues he had collected over the past weeks.Like Oogami, he possessed a keen instinct for tactics, but his battlefield was much different.Instead of divisions and platoons, he saw the relationships between groups, people, and cartels; instead of the formations and movements Oogami saw, he saw the webs of deceit and the ambitions of men.

What he now saw disturbed him. Time was always against him, but he knew patience would bring about the turn he needed.Leaning back on his chair, he gazed out the window into the dark, starry sky.Soon closing his eyes, he relaxed, delegating the difficult problems to his subconscious.He lay prone until his intuition picked up on a disturbance.Glancing out the window, he quickly spotted a metallic reflection off the moonlight.Kayama reacted immediately, throwing himself out of the chair.A split second later, a bullet shattered the glass and embedded itself where he would have been.

With his back to the wall, Kayama made his way out the door and into the hallway.Wary of danger, he sprinted down the stairs and left the back door carefully.There he met two of his agents that reported that the attacker was now being tracked.Nodding in approval, he fled into the cover of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

------------------

Soldier's Forge, Chapter 3:

"Squad leader," greeted Maria in the command center as Oogami walked in.

"Maria," returned Oogami."Let's get started.I wanted to work with you first because I'll need your help."

"Squad leader?" enquired Maria.

"Since you're leading the team in these exercises, I'm going to be delegating more decisions to you, on and off combat.A lot of it will have more emphasis on their ability to work cohesively; in addition, team member interaction will be stressed.I know they work well together, but I think we can do better."

"I understand," replied Maria."I'll try to do my best, squad leader."

"I don't want to burden you unnecessarily.Are you ok with this?" asked Oogami.

"Of course, except…" Maria hesitated."I've said before, I can't get them to perform at the level you do, squad leader.I've tried, even before you arrived, and…and I wasn't able to do it."

"Maria…" started Oogami.Looking at her melancholy face, Oogami's thoughts turned towards Maria.

"_I see…a face of sorrow, of lost comrades, of doubt and indecision,_" thought Oogami.Remembering Kayama's advice, he looked into the green eyes of Maria.Startled, she looked back at the reflection mirrored in her squad leader's eyes.

_Peering into the window of the soul_…

"Maria, you're a very capable leader.You shouldn't think otherwise."Oogami placed his hand on her shoulder."And never forget, you're not alone.We're all here to help you."

"Squad leader…thanks."Maria's face softened.

"Right, let's go then."

For the better part of the morning Oogami spent the time working with Maria, discussing tactics and strategies.They would look over scenarios, and Oogami would have Maria analyze it while Oogami offered his own insights and thoughts.Maria was a capable tactician, and Oogami had little to show her that she did not know, but the fact that both of them were working together often led to exceptional progress.More importantly to Oogami was that they were learning a little more about the way they thought.During the next combat simulation, Maria anticipated more of Oogami's moves.While he still won the scenario, it was nowhere as solid a defeat than the last time.The increase in morale among the rest of the Hanagumi was noticeable.

Since they had just finished the spring performance, there were no immediate preparations to be made.Oogami spent the afternoon working in the office with Yuri and Kasumi, while the Hanagumi set off to perform necessary tasks.Sumire was off briefly for appearances among the financial elites in Teito, and Kanna spent the time training in the theater facilities.Kohran worked on the Koubu and corresponded with her contacts back at the Hana-yashiki branch, the research division.Maria was reading some interesting military scenarios in the library at the recommendation of Oogami, Sakura was training, and Iris worked on schoolwork.Reni swam in the obstacle course, and Orihime was in the music room.

* * *

"Sakura!" said Oogami as he ran to her in the hallway.

"Oogami?Good afternoon, can I help you?" replied a smiling Sakura.

"Great.I'll need you to do me a favor, if you have the time," asked Oogami.

"Don't worry about it Oogami, you can always ask for favors.Ehehehe, what I meant was…that didn't come out right, um…" started Sakura as she embarrassingly looked around and fumbled for words.

"Sakura, the food stocks are running low, and the delivery truck didn't make it today.Normally, Kasumi and Yuri take care of these things, but Manager Yoneda has them out right now polling the public.I wouldn't want to bother you normally but Kanna and I need to finish some carpentry work before it gets dark.So…" Oogami shuffled around in his pockets.Pulling out a list and a set of keys, he handed them to a startled Sakura.

"I'll need you to head out to the market to pick up some goods.The keys are for a steam van that's parked at the theater loading area.The list is long, so find some of the others to help you.Thanks, Sakura."

"But…" started Sakura.

"Oh, and I forgot," interrupted Oogami.He handed her a card."This will cover all the expenses made.Just show them that, and it'll get billed to the theater.Feel free to get whatever else you need.I'm putting you in charge of this operation, ok?"

"Oogami, I…" said Sakura.

"I've got to get going now, and thanks again Sakura!" Oogami said as he was already running off around the corner.Sakura stood in the hallway frozen for a second.

"I don't know how to drive?" she finished.

Sumire was relaxing in the salon to a well-made cup of tea.After a hard afternoon of consorting with the most stuffiest and boring people in Teito, she made it a point to tune out the world during her teatime.The soothing, herbal aroma began clearing her headache, even as the silent, warm cup touched her heart.Relaxing, soothing…

"Sumire!" shouted Sakura as she ran into the salon.

Forced out of her reverie, Sumire let out a yelp as she almost spilled the cup of tea she had in her hand.

"Sakura!What do you think you're doing?" shouted an irritated Sumire.

"Sumire, I'm glad I found you.You see, Oogami gave me a list with keys and I have to head down to the market to get some food stocks because he has to do some work and Kasumi and Yuri are out polling but the thing is that…" blabbed Sakura.

"Sakura!" shouted Sumire once again.Sakura paused and looked at Sumire."Get to the point?"

"Yes, sorry," started Sakura again."Oogami put me in charge of a mission to get some things at the market."

"And…?" probed Sumire.

"And, he said to get some help because the list is pretty long."

"And why would I want to help you?" asked Sumire haughtily.Sakura put on her most appeasing smile.

"I figured since you were so good at shopping that this would be easy for someone as experienced as yourself," grinned Sakura.Sumire pondered this for a second, and then smiled back.

"Well, you are correct about that, no doubt about it.And since this is an order from Ensign, I suppose I could help you out," conceded Sumire.

"Thank you so much, Sumire," bowed Sakura."Please meet at the lobby in ten minutes."

"So how about it Iris, do you and Jean-Paul want to come with us?" smiled Sakura.

"Iris and Jean-Paul would love to go to the market with everyone!Yay!" she cheered.

"Well, not everyone is coming.Kohran and Maria are out doing live fire testing somewhere, and Kanna, Oogami, and Reni are busy.The only person I have to ask now is Orihime."

"Ok, Jean-Paul, let's go!Let's go!"Iris happily slid down the banister of the main stairway and ran to the music room.

"So we need your help, Orihime.Is that okay?" asked Sakura as she finished her account.

"It's boring.Leave me alone," replied Orihime.

"But, Oogami said– "

"Oh, now Ensign thinks he can relegate me to menial tasks?How much lower does he think we are?" retorted Orihime."Besides, I'm busy."She turned to her music and began marking it.

"It's not like that at all," said Sakura while she scratched her temple.She couldn't think of anything else to say when Iris spoke up.

"Could you please come with us, Orihime?Brother gave Sakura a company card and he said we could buy whatever we want!"Pulling the card from Sakura's pocket, she held it up for Orihime to see.

The glint of the card definitely got Orihime's attention.

"Well, I suppose I could help Ensign this time," she pondered.Her expression then hardened."But this better be the only time he thinks about sending me to do stupid things like this."

"Thank you so much, Orihime!" bowed Sakura."Please meet in the lobby as soon as you're ready."

Sumire was waiting in the lobby when Sakura and Iris caught up with her.Sumire had changed her wardrobe for this occasion, and was wearing a western-style white blouse, a small red jacket, and a light blue business dress all complimented by large, feathered hat.Sakura by now was used to her oftentimes-shocking fashion sense, but this time it did look good on her.Sakura herself wore a simple pink summer dress, and Iris was in her typical yellow dress.Orihime entered the lobby after a minute.She too had changed into more comfortable attire consisting of a rose-red blouse and a knee-length dress.

"Is this everyone, Sakura?" asked Sumire.Sakura nodded.

"Ok, let's go then."Sumire looked out the door."Where's the ride?"

"Um, it's this way," replied Sakura as she led the group out and around the side.

"WHAT?That's ridiculous!I can't be seen in something like that!" shouted Sumire.The group had gathered in front of the steam van and was staring at it.

"Besides," continued Sumire."Where in the world is the driver?How does Ensign expect us to get there?"

"Um, actually," began Sakura.Sumire turned towards her, face angry and glowering.

Sakura began intently examining her feet.

"He gave me these—" She held up the keys to the van."But…but I don't know how to drive."

"Argh!" Sumire sighed exasperatingly."This is just great.What was Ensign thinking?"

"I…I was hoping someone here would know how," stammered Sakura.

"Sakura, I don't drive myself.Do I look like the kind of person that does?" vented Sumire.

"Iris will drive!If Iris can walk a Koubu…" started Iris as she reached for the keys.

"No, no, that's ok," said Sakura as she pulled the keys away from Iris' reach.Looking at the van thoughtfully, she decided, "Well, if driving isn't much different from walking a Koubu…"She began to open the door.

From behind, Orihime snatched the keys out of her hand.

"Alright, damn you Ensign, I'll beat the tar out of you next time I see you," said Orihime."First he thinks I'm just an errand girl, then he wants me to be a driver?"

"You can drive, Orihime?" asked Sakura.Orihime turned towards Sakura and smiled.

"Yes, I learned it back in Italy.I did it partly because I was bored, but also I had to drive my mother around when the servants were not available."

"That's really great!Thank you so much, Orihime!" bowed Sakura.She handed Orihime a map and an address Oogami sketched onto the list.

"I'm impressed, Orihime," complimented Sumire."I don't have to say that I trust your driving a whole lot more than this country-bumpkin's driving."

"Alright, everyone pile in!" cheered Iris.

Keys in hand, Orihime looked back.

"Everyone seated?" she asked.The passengers all nodded simultaneously.

"Ok then, 'let's go desu~'!" exclaimed Orihime.Turning the keys in the ignition, she started the engine.

"Eyaaah!" everyone screamed as she jackrabbited the van only to brake suddenly.

"Sorry about that, I might just be a little rusty," admitted Orihime.

"Orihime, are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Sumire.

"Of course I do, you guys are in safe hands," replied Orihime.Moving up slowly to the intersection, she glanced to the left, then turned right, hitting the curb with her back wheels.

"Ahhh!" screamed Sakura as she was jostled around.

"Iris is scared," whispered Iris frighteningly.

Moving on to the main road, Orihime brought the van up to speed.There wasn't traffic at the moment, so the ride seemed to smooth out.Sumire was beginning to relax and look off into the distance when she saw a glint of light.It seemed to be getting closer, and Sumire didn't really think about it until it became rather large.Suddenly remembering something she picked up on in her many rides around the city, she leaned forward in her seat.

"Orihime!Left side of the road, left side!" she screamed as the truck was bearing down on them.Orihime swerved violently to the left, came close to toppling over the van, and barely passed the large truck blaring its horn.

"Hehe, thanks Sumire.Forgot about that," said Orihime embarrassingly.

Sakura sat in the van white faced and paralyzed.She mentally ranked riding in a van with Orihime as equal to the crack of thunder and lightning.

"Iris doesn't want to die," wailed Iris cuddling John-Paul.

* * *

By the time Orihime parked at the market, everyone was simply glad to touch down on solid ground.They piled out of the van thanking their ancestors they made it alive.As it turned out, Orihime tended to enjoy high speeds, and would shout things about Japanese men being too slow as she swerved in and out of traffic.

Gathering in front of the establishment, Sakura gaped at the massive size of the "supermarket".Iris looked on curiously also.

"It's a new style market," said Sumire."It's supposed to be more efficient than the outdoor markets."

"Ooohhh, okay," replied Sakura."Wow, it's so…big!Incredible!"

Sakura looked at the entrance and saw several wire carts in front.

"Um, what are we supposed to do Sumire?" asked Sakura.

"Why are you asking me?I don't ever shop for food," said Sumire.Looking around, she saw a young man that seemed to work at the market.

"Excuse me, boy.I am Sumire Kanzaki, of the Imperial Opera.I have here a list of items that I would like you to get for me.Load them into that van," ordered Sumire.

"Uh, that's not how it works around here.What you do is you take that metal cart over there—"He pointed to the rows of carts."—and you fill them with the items you select.Take them to the front for checkout."

"You expect me to push a cart around?You're kidding," replied Sumire.Sakura walked up to Sumire with the list.

"Um, Sumire, I think we should divide the list and go get the items.If that's the way this place works…" said Sakura.

"Iris will go with Sakura!" exclaimed Iris.

"Well, when in Rome," shrugged Orihime as she pulled out a cart.She took a portion of the list then headed inside.Sakura and Iris likewise took a cart, pulled a portion of list, and handed the rest to Sumire, who stood there incredulously.

Sumire looked around angrily as they entered the market, and then screamed at the boy."You there, you're pushing this cart for me."

When he looked at her confused, Sumire glared even more angrily at him.He quickly acquiesced and consigned himself to his duty.

"Wow, look at all those fruits and vegetables," exclaimed Sakura as she gazed in the produce section."It's almost as big as the outdoor markets!"Iris nodded in agreement.It was apparent that she was enjoying the location also.

"Ok, let's see what's on this list."Sakura rummaged through the list."Ok, we can get that over here…"

Orihime had just found a new passion in life, and that involved moving vehicles.Darting quickly around other customers with her cart, she turned into the first isle and pulled out her list.Skimming the general assortment of items, she wadded up the list and threw it into the cart.

"I'll just get whatever," said Orihime.Looking at the large assortment of labels and brands, she started piling cans and packages indiscriminately into the cart.

"Hey, that looks pretty good," she said often before taking it and dumping it into the cart.When confronted with several choices for a particular item, she didn't spend a long time thinking about it, as she either picked the prettiest looking product or simply took them all.

"Wow, Iris didn't know Sakura knew so much about vegetables!" marveled Iris.

"Well, back in Sendai I was the one who did all the shopping," smiled Sakura.She picked up a pepper to examine it."See, this one isn't any good because it's soft, and doesn't have the right texture.This one, on the other hand—" Sakura picked up another one, "—is just right."

"Wow, that's great!Jean-Paul thinks so too.You're so smart Sakura!" complimented Iris.

"Hehe, I know what the good deals are.Thank you, Iris.Ok, next we need…"

Sumire smiled to herself.She felt that she was making good progress into the list.Glancing at the next item, she read it aloud.

"Packaged vermicelli.Ok, let's go," she indicated.The poor boy was led to a routine that involved Sumire reading an item off the list, and then he would lead the way to that location.Sumire would look at the different options, then point to a particular item, usually the most lavish or expensive one, and the boy would dejectedly get the item and put it into the cart.He would then await the next item read, push the cart there, and the process would continue.

"Ok, got that.Tomato paste…" continued Sumire.

"Wow, look at all that Jean-Paul!Can Iris get some, please?" asked Iris, eyes gleaming.Sakura looked at the entire row devoted to sweets and candy.

"_Well, Oogami did say I could get whatever…_" she thought.

"Okay, Iris, but not too much," answered Sakura.

"Yay!" cheered Iris as she ran to attack the shelves.

"I said I wanted some beef," Sumire said exasperatingly at the butcher.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you need to be more specific than that," he replied."What cut are you looking for, hind quarter, steak, rib-eye…"

"What's the difference?Just get me some beef," she answered.The butcher looked to the boy, who shrugged indifferently.

"Well, how about some shoulder then?" suggested the butcher.

"I don't care, just give me all of them," replied Sumire.Looking at the displays of meat, she groaned.

"Yeach, I'll let you handle that, boy."The boy bowed his head in defeat.

They all met near the checkout counter about thirty minutes later.

"Everyone finish their list?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, it was rather tiring work, but I managed to do a great job, as usual," replied Sumire.The boy rolled his eyes upwards.His cart was nearly full of luxury and gourmet foods.Turning towards Orihime, she asked the same question.

"More or less, yeah," she replied.Her cart was full to the brim with almost everything from the shelves in a disheveled mess.

"Um, alright Orihime.I'll go ahead and check out," Sakura led the pack to the counter with Iris in tow.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," greeted the checkout clerk.Sakura handed him the card Oogami gave her.

"It's for all three of us," she told the clerk.The clerk cheerfully wrote down several items, and then looked to Sakura.It was then that he saw Iris next to her, and then looking down the isle he saw Orihime talking with Sumire.Glaring, he began tallying the items in Sakura's cart.

It was evident that something disturbed him as he continued, because he continued to stare at Iris and Orihime menacingly.No longer the friendly clerk, he sneered at Sakura.

"Why are you associating yourself with these foreigners, woman?We don't need their filth."

Sakura looked at him wide-eyed.

"Wh—what are you saying?" she stammered.Orihime perked up when she heard this.

"You heard what I said," he said in a louder tone than before.Iris glared at him.

"I said that you shouldn't be polluting the purity of this country by associating yourself with trash like her—" he pointed to Iris. "—and her," he said pointing to Orihime.

"I—I don't believe this!This is unforgivable—" started Sakura angrily when Orihime jumped in.

"What do you want, you piece of trash?" shouted Orihime furiously."How dare you talk to me in that manner—"

"I only talk to our countrymen, not to foreigners like you," he retorted.Looking her over, he added, "Half-breeds like you shouldn't even be alive."

By now, the few customers still around gathered while trying not to look at the developing scene.Sumire, who was irately engrossed in reading a publication that was titled "'Top Star' of Hanagumi consorts with lowly theater ticket-boy," picked up on the last part of the conversation.Moving to the front, she confronted the man.

"What is the meaning of this?" she shouted."You will _not_ behave so rudely in front of my friends.I will see you lose your job, _clerk_.Where is your manager?"

Turning towards Sumire, the man looked at the publication Sumire still held.Laughing, he stared right back into Sumire's face.

"I see, the famous Sumire Kanzaki not only associates with ticket-boys like the strumpet she is, she has to do so with her foreign ilk as well," he said coldly.Sumire had just about had it and was about to slap the man when the manager had entered the scene.Recognizing Sumire, he began berating the clerk.

"What are you doing?I heard what you said.You have no place here.You're fired; get out! You're not working around here anymore," he fumed.The man removed his uniform and stalked outwards while still staring coldly at the four.

"Never challenge the 'top star' of the Imperial Opera," Sumire said to him as he left.The manager turned towards her apologetically.

"Our most deepest apologies, my lady.He was a recent hire of ours, and he in no way reflects the attitudes of this establishment.Please accept our apology."The manager bowed deeply to her.He then turned to Iris, who was looking angrily at the man on the verge of tears.

"Please do not be angry, little one.You are always welcome here.I too hope you will forgive us for the actions of that man."The manager handed her candy from the shelf.Iris brightened immediately.

"Iris likes this old man!Not like that one!"Iris felt the need to raspberry in the direction of the now long gone clerk.The manager turned towards Orihime.

"As for you, my lady, I too extend my deepest apologies.We have no quarrel with you.We are honored that someone of your stature would come to visit us.Please forgive his actions."He gestured towards the staff that had gathered, and they immediately began to get to work on her cart.The manager handed Sakura back her card and bowed deeply.

"My lady, I apologize for this inconvenience.For our apology, please accept all your items free of charge."

"Thank you, sir.It wasn't your fault," she replied.

The entire staff of the market organized the goods and loaded them up into the van.Once again apologizing for the scene and even offering a driver, the manager saw them on their way.Orihime had taken the wheel once again, but drove in a subdued and quiet manner.The drive back was silent as they were all disturbed by the recent events.

* * *

After packing the goods into the van and finally seeing them off, the Manager turned to one of his assistants.

"Make sure something like this doesn't happen again," he ordered while he stalked off to file this report.Unknown to him, one of the store-hands who witnessed the entire event looked thoughtfully in the direction the fired clerk walked off to.Kayama, under guise, finished organizing the carts and walked off into the street.

* * *

After arriving back at the theater, Yuri and Kasumi met them outside with help.They relieved the four from their duties and thanked them, although it was unmistakable that something was amiss.Iris headed off to her room while Sumire, Sakura, and Orihime went to the parlor to sit down.After a short time, Oogami walked into the room.

"Hello everyone, how did everything go?" Oogami asked.He was startled when he was met with silence.Sakura and Sumire stood and walked over to Oogami.Sakura looked to Sumire, who nodded her head in the direction of the entrance.Sakura picked up on this and left.

"Ensign, something terrible happened today," started Sumire quietly.She quickly explained the situation to Oogami.Oogami's anger continued to build as she related to him the incident.

"Sumire, I'm so sorry I got you all involved in this.I didn't mean for any of this to happen—"

"Don't worry, Ensign.It's not your fault.I handled it just fine, but you'll want to talk to Iris and Orihime," suggested Sumire, who turned to look at Orihime.She was staring at nothing, and was angrily clenching and relaxing a fist.

"Ok, Sumire, thank you."Sumire left the room, leaving the two some privacy.

"Orihime," said Oogami as he sat down next to her."I'm very sorry for what happened today.I didn't mean to get you involved, and I hope you can forgive me."

Orihime stood up angrily.

"Who does that person he think he is?" she screamed angrily as she stared into the air in front of her."He'll be sorry, I'll make sure of it.I'm not going to let him get away with this, I'm…I'm…"

Orihime faltered, and Oogami stood up and held her while she sighed into his chest.After several minutes, Orihime looked up at Oogami.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault, Ensign.It's just…I don't know many people here, and…and you're the kindest person I've ever met here.You and everyone else in this theater.I…I…" she stammered.

"Orihime, you're always welcome here.You know that.We all want you here…I want you here with us," replied Oogami.

"Thank…thank you, Ensign.I needed to hear that, especially from you."She let go of Oogami and smiled at him.Turning around, she headed out of the parlor.

"Orihime, I hope your opinion of Japanese men hasn't gone down because of this," Oogami called out after her.Pausing, she replied, "No, Ensign.You are the true representative of a Japanese man."


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

------------------

Soldier's Forge, Chapter 4:

"Hey, everyone.Listen to this," Kohran said over breakfast.She pulled out a portable radio and turned up the volume.

"And for today's top story, the terror in Teito continues.Yesterday, another foreign embassy was the victim of vandalism.The Dutch embassy last night suffered damages ranging from broken windows, spray painting, and the destruction of various other pieces of property.This is in line with the two other recent attacks on other foreign embassies.It appears that…" continued the radio.

"Squad leader, it's not just the foreign embassies," reported Maria as she held up her paper."Look at this.There have been random attacks on merchants, bankers, and other civilians during the past couple of weeks."

"That's funny, I didn't hear about any of that in the news," replied Kohran.

"It's not reported in the city newspaper, but I read several news sources, including some foreign newspapers.The common thread in all this is there is some kind of anti-foreigner sentiment going around," speculated Maria.

"That's terrible," said Sakura."People are people, no matter what the differences."

"Right," agreed Oogami."I can't imagine why there are more incidents like this going around."

The group ate in silence for a while, reflecting on the incidents several days ago at the market.No one brought it up, and was content to leave it buried.After speaking to both Iris and Orihime immediately following the event, Oogami had managed to get them back to their usual cheery mood.Eventually, the subject was changed and the usual morning banter was heard.

Oogami ran into Manager Yoneda outside his office.Yoneda was in full military dress, as was Kaede.

"Oogami, Kaede and I will be attending a meeting today.Please hold down the fort while we're out," he told Oogami.

"Yes, sir," saluted Oogami.Yoneda looked to Yuri, who had just arrived.

"We're ready," he told his escort.She nodded, and then led them to the lobby.Oogami continued to the basement for training.

* * *

"Before we get started, there are some new changes that I'd like to make," started Oogami.He was once again at the command center in front of Hanagumi.

"I have seen a lot of improvement out of everyone in the past couple of days, no doubt due to Maria's leadership and your individual practice.You all are doing great," complimented Oogami.

"We haven't beaten you yet, squad leader," replied Maria.

"Even so, you've come very close, and it's only going to get harder on me," smiled Oogami.Every simulation was successively more difficult for Oogami to deal with, as Maria was seeing his plans with more and more clarity.In addition, the squad was hitting harder and more accurately.

"Today we will be simulating using the Tenbu.While the Tenbu may have had problems because it is drawing power from a different source, it still remains a viable and more powerful alternative to the Koubu.In fact, I would like to utilize it as the standard armor when we sortie, and fall back to the Koubu when it becomes necessary.It was only in specific circumstances that they had problems, and Kohran is working on a method to isolate the pilot from those effects.So, from now on, we will practice using the Tenbu.We will also still practice occasionally using the Koubu."

"Hey, don't give us any unfair advantages, squad leader," commented Kanna."We want to beat you, fair and square."

"No problem Kanna.I have made available more powerful forces to compensate for your increase in strength," replied Oogami."Ok, if there are no questions, let's begin."

The simulation exercise went very well.Even with the increase in available forces, Oogami's forces were hard pressed.The superior mobility, weapons, and armor of the Tenbu cut through his forces rapidly.With the individual improvements in the team, the results when added to the Tenbu made them phenomenal.More pleasing to Oogami, however, was that the group managed to maintain cohesion, even given the extra power of the Tenbu.It showed a more mature and able Hanagumi, one that he was immensely pleased at.The margin of victory for Oogami was even thinner this time, much like a game of chess between two brilliant players.

* * *

"Good afternoon, General Yoneda," greeted an elderly man.He was in military dress, with the hard face indicative of the years of action he had seen.

"Minister Itana," returned Yoneda.The new minister of the army, commissioned after the betrayal of former Army Minister Kyougoku Keigo, led the way to the meeting room.The room was dark, with a long table seated with several other generals and their assistants.

"Meeting will begin now," started Minister Itana."All personnel are reminded that the following proceedings are classified.Breach of silence is punishable by the law."

"Today's agenda will focus on national security after the Kouma threat.As you all know, the collateral damage left in the wake of this tragedy lies in the billions.The politicians are hard pressed as they are, and may not be able to meet the needs the defense force in the matters of security.It is estimated that it will take at least five years before we can rebuild our defense forces to a level adequate to sufficiently defend Japan."

"Secondly, the public's confidence in our capabilities for defending Teito is small.We have too many incidents that highlight the weaknesses of our defense force, especially in the Kouma War and the recent resurgences.General Yoneda, we are not without our gratitude for your division.Without them, we wouldn't have Teito here today."

"The order of business for today is this: a proposal put forth by a coalition of generals is being distributed to you now.This act, with the cooperation of several law makers, is an amendment to the existing constitution."

Yoneda took the sheet of paper from the assistant in surprise.Minister Itana continued.

"The proposal will remand the clause for all spirit-class armor to be used in operations only against supernatural related threats, and will open them for operations in conjunction with the self-defense forces and the Army."

"That's outrageous," Yoneda replied loudly."The armor was designed only for one thing: to combat that threat against Teito.It will not be authorized to be a tool used at the whim of the army.It's power and design are far too dangerous otherwise."

"Don't be foolish, Yoneda," replied a seated general."The way our forces are now, any state can attack us and we would be able to do nothing.This is a precautionary measure."

"It is a time of peace!The world is–" rebutted Yoneda.

"The world is not as the politicians would have you believe," interrupted another general."Peace, stability, and security are always the focus of the defense forces."

"What would the armor be used for, then?Are you to send my armor to engage other states?Kill civilians?Suppress uprisings?The danger is too high for abuse," snapped Yoneda.

"Yes, if it is in the interest of national security," spoke a third general."We're only looking after the interests of Teito, Yoneda.And remember, it is not your armor."

Yoneda turned to face the Minister."Army Minister Itana, I cannot in good faith endorse the measure set before me.This meeting is over."Yoneda gestured to Kaede, who moved out with him.Murmurs and cries of dissent were heard from the seated assembly.

"Recess for ten minutes," Itana quickly issued.He moved quickly to intercept Yoneda.

"Yoneda, don't be foolish," he began.

"Don't tell me you support this," Yoneda replied caustically.

"Of course not, but it has the backing of several high ranking generals. Without your endorsement, it will be difficult to get it passed, but I would not say impossible.Refusing to comply could be dangerous for you," he warned.

"I'll take my chances," stated Yoneda.

"It was as I figured, comrade.I warn you, I cannot control them for much longer.There is only so much I can do."

Yoneda nodded, and then went in search of Yuri.

* * *

"Thank you once again, Oogami," said a smiling Yuri.

"I can't imagine what would happen if you weren't here," added Kasumi."We would be so backlogged in the paperwork, it'd be like the post office."

"Glad to have helped," replied Oogami.

Exiting the office, Oogami noticed that he had finished slightly early, so he decided to see what the others were doing.Today the Hanagumi were doing something on stage, and thanks to Oogami's limited knowledge, he wasn't sure what performers did.He did know that the theater was in the review process of selecting a new performance, but he never did seek out the details.

Entering the first floor of the theater, Oogami saw the Hanagumi on the stage working on steps and technique.Oogami silently seated himself in an inconspicuous corner and watched until the trainer called it an evening.

"Ah, Oogami's here.Hi, Oogami!" pointed out Kohran.She gestured to him to move closer.Oogami made his way to the front.

"Heya, squad leader.What brings you here today?" asked Kanna as she was stuffing things into her bag.

"Nothing really, I got out of the office early and I wanted to see everyone.I don't have to say it, but when you're all up there it really amazes me every time."

"Thank you, Ensign," replied Sumire."While you are ignorant of the finer points of theater, you do have good taste."

"Um, thanks, I guess."Oogami smiled embarrassingly.

"Hey now, reptile.Are all the words spewed out of your mouth laced with poison?" taunted Kanna.

"Excuse me, you muscle bound freak.I was merely being truthful and concise.Besides, if Oogami included you in his compliment, I'm beginning to question his judgment," retorted Sumire.Maria finished packing and moved between the two.

"Alright you two, that's enough.Squad leader, you have very good taste in theater," Maria said.

Oogami wistfully smiled and nodded.Kanna however was not satisfied.

"Come on, now, I think squad leader's better than that.He's probably pretty good at some of the stuff we do.Hey, why don't we let him try something?I'm sure he isn't that bad."

Oogami smiled and scratched the back of his head."Now, now, don't worry about me, Kanna.Really—"

"How about it squad leader?It's a challenge, and I know you won't let me down," grinned Kanna.

"I don't think we should put Oogami on the spot," said Sakura as she looked at Oogami's obvious discomfort.

"We'll do something easy, something anyone can do.Hmm, what could be done that he could also do?" pondered Kanna.

"Improvisation," replied Sumire."This will make my point.How about it, Ensign?"

"Everyone, Oogami's not very comfortable with this," repeated Sakura.

"No, that's okay.It's fine," interrupted Oogami."I'll try my best and hope I don't let you down, Kanna."

"Great, I knew you would, squad leader."Kanna reached down and gave Oogami a hand up onto the stage.Maria sighed, while the others looked on amusingly.

"We'll do three person improvisation.It's simple really, squad leader.We select a topic or a situation, and you just make up lines as you go along.Try to keep the scene moving.Sakura, Sumire, and I will demonstrate first."

"I'm not very good at this," Sakura admitted to Oogami.The rest of the Hanagumi went to take a seat to watch.

"Sumire, you want the topic?" asked Kanna.

"Sure.Let's see…wife catches husband with a girlfriend at home.Drama."

"Ok then, I know my role," said Kanna."Sumire will be…?"

"I'll be the girlfriend," replied Sumire."Ready, Sakura?"Sakura nodded.Kanna turned towards Sumire.

"You know, I really don't think we should be doing this.My wife is going to be home from the market anytime soon," started Kanna as she put her hand on Sumire's shoulder.

"Don't stop, please," sighed Sumire dramatically.She averted her eyes, and then stared into Kanna's."Let's not think about her.You love me, right?She's been nothing but trouble; she treats you terribly.I…I wish she knew what she was missing."

"You…you're right.Oh, you're so beautiful, and…and I love you, but I just can't hurt her like this, it wouldn't be right," said Kanna wistfully.

"We can run away, just you and me, start a new life.We'll be happy together, forever," Sumire said, eyes tearing.

"I…I wish it were this easy," Kanna replied as she moved to hug Sumire.Kanna gave Sakura a quick glance.Taking the cue, Sakura stomped her feet and opened an imaginary door.

"Oh no, she's back!What are we going to—" Kanna said quickly.Sakura 'barged' into the room and let out a gasp while she dropped her groceries.

"Oh, oh!Isamu, what is the meaning of this?Who is this woman?" she shrieked.

"It…it's not what it looks like, darling.I can explain," stammered Kanna.Oogami looked on with awe, completely engrossed.

"Don't lie to me, Isamu!Tell me who this woman is!" yelled Sakura.

"I…I can't lie to you, honey.I've…I've been seeing another woman," confessed Kanna."Sakura, this is Sumire."

"So, all those times you never returned my calls?All those times you were out late with your friends?What about that time when I needed you to help me because I was sick?Was it because of her?" she asked softly.

"I…I wish it wasn't true, Sakura.Yes, all those times."

"How long?How long?" wailed Sakura.

"About six months," replied Kanna.

"Does…does this mean you don't love me anymore?" asked Sakura.Kanna looked at the floor and fidgeted.

"Of course he doesn't," entered Sumire. "Maybe now he has someone that truly loves him, and appreciates him for what he is.Maybe now that you don't have his heart, you can know what it is you never cared for."

"That's not true!How dare you, in my house!" screamed Sakura.

"It wouldn't have happened if you really loved him.Now, dear, please tell her it's over.We love each other, don't we?Let's not hide behind closed doors any longer.Let her know how you feel," ended Sumire softly.Kanna and Sumire, thinking it was over, remained in their final poses.Sakura was on her knees, her hands in her face in a sorrowful wailing.Smiling to herself, Sumire basked in the lights on the stage, knowing it was for this that she was born.

Suddenly sensing something out of the ordinary, Sumire turned to look at Sakura.Not knowing that it was over, Sakura stood up and looked at Sumire.

"If I can't have him…if I can't have him…" she started as she drew an imaginary sword.Sumire looked wide-eyed at Sakura.

"Sakura…Sakura?" asked Sumire.An aura began to surround Sakura.

"Nobody…nobody will—" she finished as she brought the imaginary sword up.

"Hey!Sakura!" yelled Kanna.Sakura broke out of her trance and looked up.

"Oh?"Realizing what she was doing, she quickly composed herself."Sorry everyone, sorry!"

"That was incredible, I thought you said you weren't good at this!" complimented Oogami.Sakura smiled at him.

"Hehe, this time it was really easy.All I had to do was pretend Kanna was you, Oogami," she said cheerfully.Oogami blanched at the thought of this, then smiled fearfully, completely at a loss for words.

"Next time Sakura, pay more attention," remanded Sumire."Well, now it's Ensign's turn."

"I'll step out, squad leader.I want to see how you do.Don't let me down, squad leader!" said Kanna as she patted him on the back.She jumped off the stage and joined the others.

"Do your best, brother!" cheered Iris from the audience.

"Ahaha, ok," said Oogami nervously.Looking to Sakura and Sumire, he inquired, "What's the topic?"

"Let's do something poignant," suggested Sumire."Hmm…how about father must go off to fight a war, and must leave his family behind."Sakura nodded in approval.

"Now remember, Ensign, the key is to not think about it too much.Just let your feelings match the role, and the words will come to you," advised Sumire."Ensign will be the father, and I will play the role of the wife.Sakura, you can be the daughter."

Sakura was about to protest, but then decided an argument would not be good for the scene.Nodding in acquiescence, she readied herself mentally.

"Welcome home, dear," began Sumire as she put her arms around Oogami."How was your day today?"

"Just fine, Sumi—honey," replied Oogami.

"Father, welcome home," added Sakura.

"Ichirou, my husband, are you sure about this?" asked Sumire quietly.

"Yes, I'm sure," replied Oogami curtly.Seeing a pause from the others, Oogami took the hint to expound on his statement.Clearing his throat, he continued."The country needs people like me.I am doing this for the safety and security of all of Japan."

"To hell with it all!" yelled Sumire violently as she turned away.The abruptness of it caught Oogami off guard."What about us?How long do you expect to be out there, when we need you here?What about your daughter?"

"Father, I don't want you to go.I'll be so lonely," Sakura said tearfully, her hands clutched at the front of an imaginary dress.Once again there was a brief pause before Oogami spoke.

"Don't worry about a thing, I'll be fine.I just want to make sure you are all ok," smiled Oogami.

"How can you just say that so callously?" asked Sumire acidly.Oogami decided that he probably wasn't going down the path Sumire wanted, and she was giving him subtle nudges to where he had to go.

"I didn't want to say it, not in front of my daughter, but I think we need to talk about the truth, darling.What if…what if you don't come back alive?What will we do if I don't have a husband and your daughter doesn't have a father?Do you not love us?"

Oogami was at a loss for words.Closing his eyes, he tried to picture the scene, map out the scenarios, and try to see the strategy in improvisation.For a second he pondered all this, but his thoughts went back to earlier."_Let your feelings match the role, and the words will come to you._"

"Yes, honey, there will always be the possibility of me not returning alive.I don't doubt that.But truthfully, I go because it is my duty.I am fighting for a safer place for all of us, not just for my family, but also for everyone.The people today—and their children—deserve a safe world to live in, to grow, and I will do my best to do that for them."Oogami turned towards Sumire and placed his hand on her face.

"You say I don't love you?That is hardly true.I love my family with all my heart, so much that there goes not one day that I do not worry and think about you constantly.I…I have to do this; I go because I love you, and I will fight for the future my family deserves."Oogami turned to Sakura and embraced her.

"My daughter, I know you don't want me to go, but I have to do it," Oogami said into Sakura's ear.

"No, what will I do without you?Why do you have to go?" wailed Sakura, surprised at Oogami's move.Suddenly taken back with memories of her father, Sakura began to sob.

"Don't cry, please.You have done so well, and you've grown up like an angel.I only wish I could be there more often, but I know you can do well without me.Your mother and I are very proud of you, and I…I will always love you.I will always love all of you, no matter what."

Sumire looked at Oogami with a teary eyed smile, while Sakura buried her head in Oogami's chest.

"Father…father…I'll do my best," whispered Sakura.They remained like this for several seconds before Sumire walked over and put her hand on Oogami's shoulder.

"That was so sweet," whispered Orihime.Iris was tearing up, while Maria and Kanna looked with approving, thoughtful smiles.Reni observed the scene intently, and Kohran rested her head in her hands, radiating with warmth.

"Ensign…you did fine," said Sumire.

* * *

Kaede sat on the park bench, overlooking the water.It was late night, and the only sounds heard were the gently waves of the ocean, the soft hum of the street lamp, and the chirp of the crickets.The sky sparkled with stars, a portrait of lights that filled the horizon from one end to another.The full moon's reflection rippled in the water as it sat majestically in the sky.

Without any sound, Kayama approached the bench from behind and took a seat next to Kaede.For minutes they simply sat and gazed at the scene before them.

"The sky is so beautiful," whispered Kaede.

"The stars in the sky, the song of the ocean, and the sweet breath of nature…there aren't sufficient words to describe their greatness," replied Kayama.The pair continued to bask in the night.

"Unfortunately, the acts of man do have words to them," said Kayama quietly after a while."Things are moving quickly.It is possible that you will all be in great danger, if not already."

"What of the preparations?" asked Kaede.

"What little we can do, we will, but it is difficult to anticipate exactly how it will play out.What I do know for certain is we are trying our best.That is all I can guarantee."

"Maybe that is all we can do.I can only hope for the best, and prepare for the worst.And what about you?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me.Worry about the others first."

"I don't have to tell you how thankful I am to you, you know," said Kaede softy.

"I know.I'll keep you informed," replied Kayama.With that, he stood up and vanished into the night.Kaede stayed for a while longer before getting up to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

------------------

Soldier's Forge, Chapter 5:

The dawn of a new day crept slowly over the horizon, signaling the end of night.Witness to this daily marvel, Sakura sat under a tree in the courtyard in deep meditation.Her morning exercise refined her senses, providing her with the acuity needed during the day.Relaxed and at the center of her being, she sensed around her with heightened awareness.With the fall of each drop of dew, she would draw her sword in a flash, split the droplet in two, clean her blade, and return to her position.Sakura immersed herself in nature, feeling, seeing, and living.

"Good morning, Oogami," she said.

"Good morning, Sakura," replied Oogami from behind her.Smiling, Sakura turned to greet him.

"What brings you here this early?" asked Sakura.

"I'm usually up this early anyways, but I need to get in some sword practice.We're the only ones that use them," answered Oogami.

"Great!Would you like to practice with me, Oogami?" offered Sakura.

"Yes.I'd like to do that more often," replied Oogami.Sakura was glad to have Oogami spend time with her, but the nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her that having him around may disturb her concentration too much.Shrugging the thought aside, she motioned Oogami to sit down with her.

"We'll start with morning meditation first, then we'll do some sparring practice, ok?"

"Sounds good.My training is nowhere near the level of yours, Sakura."

"That's not true, Oogami.You're very proficient.Well, let's get started."

"Alright."Oogami and Sakura settled across from each other and began the training.

* * *

"Good morning, Reni," greeted Maria at the basement.

"Reporting as scheduled," she replied.

"Kohran's already arrived, and spent some time preparing the Tenbu.We're ready to go."

Reni nodded and followed Maria as she met with Kohran.With Maria taking the wheel, they piled into a jeep and led a small convoy ferrying equipment and armor to their usual testing site.

* * *

"Finally, something familiar for breakfast," commented Orihime.Orihime, Kanna, Sumire, and Iris were seated outdoors at a small French café.

"Hey, wasn't it your turn to make breakfast today, Sumire?" asked Kanna.

"I was tired of the usual.Besides, Ensign and Sakura always make that traditional stuff, and you just make something vile," replied Sumire.

"Oh, so this is your way of getting out of it, princess.Just ferry us all off to this café so you don't have to cook.I see," retorted Kanna.

"Of course I can cook—quite well if I may add—but I didn't feel like it.Besides, I invited you along.Be graceful, this is a nice place," Sumire smirked.

"Absolutely.Please, Kanna, don't be yourself here," added Orihime.

"You too?Argh," sighed an exasperated Kanna.

"Iris is happy Sumire took her to eat breakfast!Yay!" said Iris as she bounced in her seat."Jean-Paul loves Sumire too, right?"

"That's nice, Iris, but I think you've been hanging around Ensign and Sakura too much.You're a noble too.You should stay with Orihime and I more often, and keep away from bad—" Sumire looked Kanna in the eye, "—influences."

"Hey now, what are you saying?" Kanna said loudly as she leaned over the table.Sumire and Orihime glared at Kanna, who noticed that they weren't the only ones giving her hard looks.Several patrons also looked on disapprovingly.Kanna sat back down dejectedly, feeling as if this would be a long breakfast.Iris also gave her a stare.

"Not you too, Iris?" pleaded Kanna.

"Iris will be a good girl today," she said as she sat, prim and proper.Kanna sat quietly, looking around bored.Sumire called over the waiter and ordered breakfast.Kanna, unsure of what the items were on the menu, went with their suggestion for a croissant and coffee.Sumire had the same, while Orihime and Iris ordered French toast.

After a few moments of listening to Sumire and Orihime talk about uninteresting topics, including changes in fashion, gossip involving high-handed nobles Kanna never cared about, and family issues, Kanna took to looking at the scenery.When the waiter brought their breakfast, she was sorely disappointed at the quantity."_How could anyone really eat healthy if all they had was one measly croissant for breakfast?_" she thought.

Taking a bite, Kanna looked on at the patrons, each going about their business.A short-cropped man in a trench coat passed by their table.A waitress called to him from inside as he was leaving the establishment.

"Excuse me, sir, you left your bag inside," she politely reminded him.He continued to ignore her and exited onto the street.

"Sir!" she cried louder.Briskly making her way outside, she continued to call out to him.

"_No way he can't hear that,_" thought Kanna."_Unless he doesn't want to…_"

"Get down!" she yelled to the others as an explosion ripped through the café.A bright light blinded her, and a deafening roar seemed to resonate around her even as she threw herself in front of the others.Stunned, Kanna stayed huddled, blinded and deafened until her senses regained themselves.

"The hell," she mumbled as she tried to stand up.Debris fell from her back as she waved her hands to clear the dust in her eyes.The café was in shambles; pieces of cement were everywhere, and tables were overturned.The entrance was blown outwards and the ceiling had collapsed; it was obvious that anyone inside had a slim chance of surviving.Several patrons were lying in scattered positions, many bleeding or dead.Flames and smoke poured from inside.

"Damn it," cursed Kanna as she searched her friends.Heaving the table out of the way, she uncovered Iris, clutching to Jean-Paul.Next to her was Orihime, covered halfway in dust.

"Iris, you okay?" asked Kanna as she rubbed Iris' shoulder.Stirring briefly, Kanna knew she was alive.Orihime too had regained consciousness and was trying to sit up.

"Ugh, why is it explosions have to follow me wherever I go?" she mumbled as she clutched her head, reminded of the time her father saved her from previous bomb blast.

"Stay put, don't get up too quickly," ordered Kanna.Glancing around at the chaos, she searched for Sumire.

"Damn it, Sumire, where are you," she muttered.Desperation was starting to set in; she searched around more frantically, throwing chairs and tables out of the way.Spotting a piece of purple cloth, she quickly hobbled over to the corner.Scraping debris out of the way, she uncovered Sumire.It was obvious that she was hurt badly, as she lay on her side with her arms hanging limply around in front of her.More alarming was a large gash that was pouring blood from her head.

"Sumire!Sumire!" screamed Kanna.

* * *

"_I should have expected this,_" thought Oogami as he lay on the floor in the courtyard, breathing heavily.Sakura stood over him waiting for him to get up.

After finally convincing Sakura that he was fine every time she hit him with the wooden sword, they had started to spar seriously.While Oogami put up a good fight, it became painfully obvious that Sakura outclassed him; he had the bruises to prove it.

"I think I've had enough of a beating Sakura.Thanks for the practice," he told her.It dawned on him as he lay on the grass that he hadn't managed to touch her once.He somehow always managed to get whacked, kicked, or tripped onto the ground.

"Your welcome, Oogami."Sakura glanced hesitatingly at him.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked once again.

"Yes, yes, it's nothing I haven't taken before," he replied as he sat up.Sakura sat down next to him."You're incredible, Sakura.This is definitely your territory; I couldn't even touch you," complimented Oogami.

"Thank you, Oogami.You weren't bad either," she returned.

"Nice try, Sakura, but I know when I'm beat.I would like to practice more often, though, since it seems I need it."

"I would be happy to help, Oogami.I don't know if I will be a good teacher, but I'll try.The Shinguji sword style has been passed down the generations, from my father, and his father before him.Now that I think about it, I am the sole inheritor of the style."

"Thank you, but I don't want to impose—it was foolish of me to suggest so.I know how important your father is to you."

"Don't worry, Oogami, it's no imposition.I'll admit, Oogami, I'm still learning a lot myself, but I think having a pupil will help me out as well.Your style is very unique, Oogami.I think a little bit of Shinguji technique will complement it well."

"Thank you, Sakura."

"Oogami!Oogami!" called a voice from the entrance.Standing up, Oogami and Sakura met Kaede running into the courtyard.

"Something terrible has happened, Oogami.We have to get to the hospital right away, Sumire's been hurt!"

"Oh no!" exclaimed Sakura, hands over her mouth in shock.

"Let's go," said Oogami.

* * *

"Are you ready, Reni?" called Maria over the communications link.Sitting under a tent that served as a temporary command center, she checked over several systems for abnormalities.

"System status, nominal.All components are green, standing by," replied Reni.She was in her Tenbu several hundred meters out from the command center, standing in a serene field.

"How's it coming, Kohran?" she asked.

"On schedule.We'll be ready for testing in a few minutes."Kohran gave some orders to technicians, who scurried off for final preparations.Running through her checklist, she typed several commands into the console in front of her.Satisfied, she nodded to Maria.

"Alright, Reni, we're starting.I'll be turning over to Kohran now," ordered Maria.

"Ok Reni, power up the Tenbu," radioed Kohran.

"Understood," replied Reni.Hitting several switches, she powered up the Tenbu and set it on standby.

"Stress levels normal, heat levels normal, steam engines are go," reported a tech.

"Great!Reni, we're ready to power the shield unit.Go ahead and punch it," advised Kohran.

"Understood."

Standing afar, Maria watched as Reni's Tenbu begin emitting a bluish tint.A faint shimmering around the armor indicated that the shield was now active.

"Shield system is now fully charged.No abnormalities detected," concluded the tech.

"Alright, it seems like its up.Reni, start testing with basic mobility.The computer will gather the data for you, just do the things you normally do."

"Understood."Reni began a process of walking, running, jumping, and other common maneuvers the Tenbu performed.Flexing the armor's arms and legs, she continued this for several minutes.

"Ok, that's good.Try your weapons systems, Reni."Deploying her lance, Reni ran through several more exercises.

"Alright, we're done with that.The final phase of the testing will include live fire.Are you ready for this?" inquired Kohran as she and Maria donned ear protection.

"Yes."

"Ok, begin the live fire tests.Reni, stay where you are and report any abnormalities if they occur."

A small coalition of mortars, cannons, and missile batteries began firing at the lone Tenbu.Clouds of dust kicked up around it, and the flash of the impact on the shields were visible.This continued for several minutes until the operator signaled to stop.Pulling off the ear pieces, Kohran ran over to her computer.

"Shields are holding at ninety-five percent.How are you holding up, Reni?" she asked.

"Systems are nominal.Awaiting further orders."

"I would say this is a success, right Kohran?" said Maria.

"Well, it's a temporary solution, but as for the module itself, yeah.Since we can't recreate the conditions the Tenbu were under when they ceased to function effectively, we had to do some extrapolation.The shield device will draw energy from the Tenbu to power itself at the expense of some available power, which means that if there is an overabundance of earth power, it can be channeled away from the pilot and into the system.Otherwise, it'll consume a small fraction of power while it functions.It's not limitless, however.Given the materials and the heat system, it will only stay powered for ten minutes at most, and if the Tenbu are in the high-energy conditions it was in during our last battle, the shield system will overload quickly.For most of our missions, though, we won't have to worry about this."

"Good work, Kohran.Let's get Reni in and take a break before we continue."

* * *

Oogami, Sakura, Yoneda, and Kaede ran out of the car into the hospital where a tired looking Kanna met them.

"Kanna, are you all right?What happened?" asked Kaede.

"I'm fine, just some scrapes and bruises.The others got out of it okay, except for Sumire.She's out right now, and they say she's lost a lot of blood."

"Will she be okay?" asked a teary eyed Sakura.

"They're not sure.It was a nasty head injury, but I think she'll pull through.She'd better," replied Kanna.

"Thanks, Kanna.You should go get some rest," Oogami told her.Kanna nodded and lay down on a couch.The rest of the group, led by a doctor, went to Sumire's room.

Entering the room, Oogami was shocked by Sumire's appearance.She lay prone, head bandaged and breathing softly.A monitoring device next to her was active, and several IV tubes were administered.

"Sumire…" whispered Oogami.Sakura held onto Oogami's arm while she looked on.Yoneda and Kaede stared silently.Sumire, 'top star' of the Hanagumi, seemed as fragile as snow, beautiful yet fleeting.

"Oogami, there's nothing we can do but wait," said Yoneda solemnly.

"Right," affirmed Oogami.He turned and headed out back into the lounge, where Kanna rested.Emerging from the hallway, Orihime and Iris entered the room silently.

"Orihime, Iris.Thank goodness you're alright," said Oogami.Iris was silently sobbing and clutching Jean-Paul, while Orihime looked as if she had seen better days.

"Ensign, we got out of it okay, but Sumire…" trailed Orihime.

"Iris doesn't want Sumire to die," sobbed Iris.Oogami knelt and held Iris while she continued crying.

"Kaede, take care of Iris and the others.I need to speak to Oogami alone," commanded Yoneda.Kaede nodded, and then took Iris and Orihime away.

"Yoneda, what happened?" Oogami asked quietly.

"I can't tell you the details here, Oogami.The only thing I can say is something isn't right," answered Yoneda."We have security protecting Sumire, so she's fine for now.We need to get the others back to the theater.Oogami, the next several days will be difficult on them.You know what you have to do."

"Yes, sir," Oogami replied.Oogami was surprised that there would be a need for security, and was profoundly disturbed at what that implied.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

------------------

Soldier's Forge, Chapter 6:

The ride back to the theater was one of oppressive silence and heavy-heartedness.When they finally returned, Kanna, Iris, and Orihime went in their directions to rest while the others spent their time alone. Oogami followed Yoneda and Kaede into the Manager's office.Entering the dark room, Oogami always felt that the antiquities and the wooden overtones reflected the long, difficult years Yoneda had seen as a fighter for the Kouma squad, the predecessor of the Hanagumi.The atmosphere of the room commanded respect, although Yoneda himself often belied the fact with his oftentimes-carefree behavior.

Kaede proceeded to close the door quietly, and then took her place at Yoneda's side.As the assistant commander, it seemed unlikely that someone so young could be given the burden of a task so great.This contradiction she did not show often, that of the young woman who wanted the life befitting for those of her age, and that of the hardened battle veteran that carried responsibility beyond expectations.

"Oogami, today the others were caught in something that has been recently happening more often.Kaede already told you that they were caught in an explosion.Right now we don't have a lot of information, but an investigation is underway," began Manager Yoneda.

"Who would have done this, and why?" asked Oogami.

"We don't know, but this terrorism is the first of an escalating level of violence in Teito, targeted at the foreign population and their establishment.The police are doing their best, but this is an enemy that has no face easily identified.Oogami, the city is under siege and they don't even know it."

"No suspects, no motive, nothing?" said Oogami skeptically.

"When we have more, we will let you know.Until then, be alert.There isn't too much that we can do at the moment," Yoneda informed."One more thing, Oogami.You will be escorting Kaede tonight to an important meeting.Hopefully more will be shed on this situation there.Dismissed."

Oogami saluted, and then quietly left the room.Kaede turned towards Yoneda, a look of surprise on her face.

"Commander, are you sure that is wise?" she asked.

"He will decide what he needs to know.Right now, that is probably the best way to prepare them for may come to pass," Yoneda replied.Pulling out his bottle of sake, Yoneda poured himself a cup."I only hope that it's enough."

Oogami sat in the salon, staring distractedly at the book he held in his hands, _The Art of War_.He could not concentrate on it, however, and the book spent most of its time warming his lap.Other Hanagumi members were preoccupied with solitary activities, as if each had to find their own way of dealing with the events of today.Maria and her group had not returned yet, and when they did, Oogami would have to be the one to bear the bad news; he felt guilty at having to share his burden with them.Oogami did not realize it, but he sat in the very chair Sumire always sat in during her teatime.Reminiscing over her attempts to teach him the elaborate method in which tea was prepared, Oogami was taken by surprise when a hot cup of tea was placed on the table next to him.

"Kasumi?Thank you very much," thanked Oogami as Kasumi came around from behind, clad in her usual blue office dress.

"I was just worried about you, Oogami, that's all."Kasumi took a seat across from Oogami."All of the Hanagumi are disturbed by this.Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Nothing really.Sorry," replied Oogami."No new gossip fodder from me."Oogami managed a half-hearted smile."Although, if you would do me a favor?" he asked.

"No problem, Oogami," said Kasumi.

"Would you please let me know when Maria and her group gets back?I want to arrange a meeting with everyone as soon as they return, usual place."

"Alright, Oogami, I'll let the others know."

"Thanks Kasumi."

"Squad leader, I heard from the others as soon as I got back.What happened?"asked Maria as Oogami was entering the cafeteria.The other members of the Hanagumi were gathered there already, in addition to Yuri, Kasumi, and Tsubaki.Maria and her group had arrived late in the afternoon.

"Oogami, let me know the truth.Is she going to be okay?" added Kohran.

"Sit down, everyone.I don't have much information, but I will try to answer as much as I can."Oogami took a seat at the table.The others waited patiently for him to begin.

"This morning, Kanna, Sumire, Iris, and Orihime were involved in an incident at a French café.Apparently, an explosive device was left behind.Many people did not survive; we're lucky all of you are alive.Unfortunately, Sumire didn't fare as well.It seems she has a head injury.It may be nothing but a mild concussion, and she may regain consciousness at anytime, but as it stands right now she has lost a lot of blood.We can only hope she'll pull out of this one."

"Who was responsible?" queried Maria.

"We don't know exactly.Kanna did file what she saw to the police, but the details are sketchy.As you may know, this incident is part of a string of escalating attacks against foreigners and their establishments.The motives are unclear, nor are the perpetrators.It may be a random act, or it might be the working of a larger organization.I have no information as to that regard.In light of this and other incidents, I am issuing an order to remain in house unless I authorize otherwise.The Hanagumi is a unique division; because of this, we all might be in danger.This order stands until this gets resolved—if it can be resolved."

"Can I see what the police have, Oogami?What about the crime site?" asked Kohran.

"I am interested as well, but truthfully, it's not our jurisdiction.And I don't know if we can find anything they haven't found anyways.If you can, however, manage to get information, I wouldn't object to it."

"What about Sumire?Shouldn't we go see her?" suggested Sakura.

"She's safe; besides, the only thing we can do right now is hope she recovers.I have no doubts she will.Are there any other questions?"Seeing none, Oogami dissolved the meeting.Motioning to Maria, he met up with her as the others were filing out.

"Maria, I'm going to be out tonight, on Yoneda's orders.I'll need you to look after them for me, alright?"

"Understood, squad leader.Be careful," she advised.Oogami nodded, and then went to the main office where Yuri and Kasumi worked.

"Yuri, Kasumi, can I have a word with you two?" he asked.

"Sure, Oogami.You know you can talk to us anytime, we're always looking for more goss—I mean information," smiled Yuri.

"It's not any gossip really.I just wanted to ask you to try to find out what's happening out there in Teito.Sometimes, the Hanagumi isn't in touch with the outside world all the time, and you're the link to that.I know you've got an extensive information net, Yuri," complimented Oogami.

"Thanks, Oogami.It gives Kayama's a run for his money—at least I think so."

"Why don't you ask him?" grinned Oogami.

"I've tried.He said if he told me, he'd have to kill me.He's the hardest person to get information out of, Oogami.I've done everything short of getting him drunk, you know."

"Yuri!" gasped Kasumi in surprise.Oogami chuckled.

"Well, please let Tsubaki know that I wouldn't be adverse to information if she can come across it."

"No problem, Oogami," answered Kasumi.

"Thanks for the help, you two."

Maria hated not being able to do anything.She was usually a cool person, but she was also one that needed to be in control.If there was anything that she learned in her time spent with Oogami, however, was that it was sometimes better to be patient than to waste energy doing something ineffective.Recognizing this did not ease her mind, however.

"Maria?Are you in here?"Kohran popped her head into the doorway of the game room.

"Yes, come in, Kohran," Maria said while she lined up a shot on the billiards table.

"I'll get to the point.I was thinking about what Oogami said, and was monitoring the radio waves.There isn't any news about this anywhere.Don't you find it strange?"

"Now that I think about it, I find it very odd that all the increased activity isn't reported.What did you have in mind?"Maria knocked a ball into the corner pocket.

"I don't have any theories about that right now, but I think I can get some additional information."

"How are you going to do that?You know we're not allowed outside without the squad leader's approval."Chalking up her cue, she walked around the corner of the table for another shot.

"I wouldn't have to leave, Maria.But it would involve something I thought I should let the squad leader know, but I couldn't find him."This got Maria's attention; she straightened up from taking her shot.

"What's this about?" she asked suspiciously.

"I need Tsubaki's help for this.We'd be using the command computers for…let's say we're using them outside regulatory procedure."

Maria reflected on this for a moment, and then nodded."Do what you have to do, Kohran.We need something to go on."

"Thanks, Maria," replied Kohran as she went in search of Tsubaki.

"Alright, Oogami, let's go," said Kaede at the lobby.Earlier, she had given him instructions to meet her here, dressed in street clothes.Oogami wore a dark red shirt, complemented with brown khakis.Kaede was in her usual yellow blouse with matching red jacket.

"Where are we going?" asked Oogami.

"You'll find out when we get there.We're taking the trolley."

Oogami nodded and followed her out into the darkening city.

"Tsubaki!Glad I caught you.Did you have any plans for tonight?" asked Kohran inside the gift shop.Tsubaki was in the process of closing and was preparing to go home.

"No, not really.What did you have in mind?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing really, just you, me, delivered dinner, and a computer.How about it?" offered Kohran.

Tsubaki grinned."Sounds like fun to me."

* * *

The ride was uneventful, but the locale that Kaede chose to get off at worried Oogami.It was in a seedier part of the city, the kind that Kaede probably would not have wanted to walk around alone without an escort.Oogami always carried his sidearm with him when he was in the city; being military personnel authorized him to do so, and he knew Kaede did as well.The dark, night sky was being obscured by heavy clouds, which reminded both of them of their presence when the low rumblings of thunder could be heard.The street the two walked down in was littered and dirty, the only beacons in the darkness being the brief intervals of the dim, rundown streetlights.Although the street looked empty, Oogami caught glimpses of the inhabitants of the neighborhood, usually out of side behind some building or in some hovel.Kaede continued walking until she reached a dingy establishment.Pushing the door open, she was greeted by the stench of alcohol in a poorly lit bar.Oogami followed Kaede inside.Trying to look around without seeming out of place, Oogami saw several patrons nursing liquor, passed out, or gambling.

Sitting at the bar, Kaede motioned for the bartender.

"Two drinks, one for me and my friend here.Sake with a touch of cherry blossoms."Nodding, the bartender went to the shelf to fetch some.A second bartender, polishing some glasses, exited the back room and approached Kaede.

"We're out.Follow me around the back," said Kayama.Motioning for Oogami, Kaede followed Kayama to the wine cellar.Closing the door, he pushed on a wine rack to reveal a small, tight corridor that lead down.

"Ladies first," smiled Kayama.Kaede entered, followed by Oogami, and then finally Kayama, who closed the door shut.

* * *

Tsubaki sat in the command center, shrouded in darkness except for the flickering lights of several computer terminals.A hanging overhead lamp provided scant additional illumination.Kohran was in a circuitry pit she created by removing several floor panels, and was busy rewiring them with her tools.The distant rumbling of thunder permeated the room, followed by the incessant sound of rain pounding the roof.

"Hey, Kohran, are you sure the power's going to hold out?" asked Tsubaki.

"Yeah, we run off a separate power grid.We've got our own steam generators, and if they go down we have several auxiliaries.Ok, Tsubaki, check the new links."

Peering at several monitors, she replied, "All the links look normal, except the one between nodes five and six."

"Okay."Kohran went back into the pit.

"What are we looking for?" asked Tsubaki as she grasped several strands of noodles out of the cup she was holding.The roll of thunder punctuated her question.

"Well, you know that Teito police, civilian records, and military all had computer systems developed after the original Kouma War.During the rebuilding of Teito, there was a lot of talk about a rapid response system, which is basically an integrated network of all the systems.The wiring was connected because it was feasible to do so, since so much ground was dug up anyways, but the software development never really got up to speed.This theater—" Kohran climbed up and took some more equipment, "—is one of the most advanced computing systems in the nation.That's why we can do real-time simulation and data analysis.Only a few other installations have things of this caliber, including the military, Kanzaki Industries, and several foreign countries."

Tsubaki listened attentively.The history of the systems she used so frequently surprised her.She was fairly proficient at operating it, and knew the ins and outs of it, but she never really delved into its development."Sounds neat, but what are we going to do with it?" she asked.

"As soon as I get the nodes up, we're going to be spending a lot of time searching.Recent police reports, news media files, military logistics, things like that.Sorry about dragging you in this, Tsubaki, but this might take a while.If I can decipher a correlating pattern on the outset, thought, I'll be able to automate it."

"It's okay, Kohran.The three of us don't live too far from here, and even if we left we couldn't sleep, with everything that's happened.Besides, when we have to work late, there are spare rooms around.We practically live here half the time," grinned Tsubaki.Lightning flashed outside, causing minor interference on the display.

"Thanks.Just to let you know, it's not going to be cut and dry.I'll have to break through some high level security.As far as Maria and Oogami are concerned, we never did this."

"I'm fine with that.It's just…there really isn't a word to describe this is there?" asked Tsubaki thoughtfully.

"No, not really.I don't think anyone's really done something like this that I know of, aside from some office pranks my lab coworkers try.I've heard of an English word for it, though: 'hacking'.Kinda means cutting."

"Hacking?I guess we're cutting through a jungle or something."

"Yeah, something like that."

* * *

A hanging ceiling lamp flickered briefly as lightning cracked outside.Under the solitary lamp was a circular table where Oogami, Kaede, and Kayama were sitting.They were in a small underground room, barely large enough for this table and a desk where Kayama worked.Underground pipes ran through the stone walls, and what little paint that remained on the walls was peeling.The incessant drip of water into a pail provided the only ambiance.

"Sorry about the place, but it's all I have to offer," smiled Kayama.

"We're not worried about it," replied Kaede.Kayama turned to Oogami.

"I got word that you were coming along, although I'm sure you expected that you were going to meet me."Oogami nodded, as he had suspected it from the beginning.

"Fill us in, Kayama.Oogami needs to know what's going on," said Kaede.

"Alright.Oogami, you know that there have been several attacks recently, mostly targeted towards foreigners.It's not only them, however.Anyone that has dealings with them is included, and since the peace treaties that includes almost everybody.Apparently, they are organized.We've managed to infiltrate the lower levels of the organization, and this is what we came up with."Kayama reached over to his desk and tossed several pamphlets onto the table.

"National Japanese Liberation Army," read Oogami.The pamphlet was filled with national symbols, small anecdotes, and patriotic songs.

"It's basically a rebellion against globalization.A lot of the population, especially those that were hit hard during the last battle, buys into this.Most of their claims are fairly ludicrous or unsubstantiated, but the leaders sell it otherwise.If you recall your history, it's pretty similar to the rebellion near the end of the Samurai reign."

"What about the police?What have they got?" inquired Oogami.

"Not much.They're not equipped to handle something like this.How do you fight an enemy that hides among the population?In addition, the police force is at the back end of the budget.The government doesn't have enough resources now to maintain its armed forces.It's estimated that it will take about ten years before we recover from the recent disasters here."

"Maria said this wasn't showing up in the news.You have any idea why?"Oogami placed his hand under his chin.

"The news agencies around here are influenced pretty heavily by the politicians.It seems that they don't want to alarm the public, but it isn't working too well.The general population gets it worse because now they hear these things as rumors or second hand accounts.When you do that, the events are going to be distorted.Basically, in trying to preserve the public confidence, the politicians are making it worse."

"Alright, I kind of see what's going on, but is there anything we can do?" pondered Oogami.

"Not your unit.It's a relatively autonomous unit, outside of formal military jurisdiction.The funding you receive is typically separate, and made up heavily of the Kanzaki Industries consortium.In return, they usually have exclusive rights to military contracts, projects, and construction operations.But more importantly, the purpose of the Hanagumi is defense against supernatural threats.There is a clause within the constitution that deals with your unit, and prohibits it from being used outside of that mandate.Besides, marching your Koubu up and down the streets won't make things any better."

"I see," acquiesced Oogami.

* * *

"National Japanese Liberation Army?"asked Tsubaki was reading through screens of information.

"That's interesting.Here's one about a recent attack.Police investigation: inconclusive.Suspects: inconclusive.Motive: inconclusive.I guess Oogami was right—the police really don't have much on them."Kohran quickly punched a couple commands into her terminal.

"Hey, there's one file here that must have been recently added.It's a detective's report," declared Tsubaki."'Although there is little evidence otherwise, I remain convinced it is the work of the organization previously uncovered to be the NJLA.It appears that it may be a greater threat than the department realizes, but unfortunately my commanding officer, citing budget deficiencies, has demanded that I terminate this investigation; he believes there is nothing more that can be done.'"Tsubaki scanned further."Kohran, the investigation has been closed by several higher ups."

"Hmm, now that seems interesting.I guess we'll pull up their files and start following the chain of command," suggested Kohran.

* * *

"There are several more pieces to the puzzle that affect you, Oogami, although we're not exactly sure if they're related," continued Kayama."First, there was a meeting between Yoneda and several high ranking officials in the army.Kaede can tell you about that."

"Their purpose was to remand the clause about non-interference.It would have put the Hanagumi under the jurisdiction of the Army, to be used under their discretion.I suspect it had more to do with exerting more control over a unit that they always have viewed as being theirs.There are some who resent what the Imperial Assault Troops have done to the Army's image," Kaede told Oogami."Since Yoneda refused to endorse the measure, it has been more difficult for the coalition that supports it to gather the forces needed to push it through, but they have been working constantly to do that.We fear that it is only a matter of time before it gets passed.The situation now isn't helping either—the power base of the politicians is being sorely strained by a gradual decline in public confidence.They will try to pass anything that makes them look like progress is being made."

Oogami pondered Kaede's words, and wondered if the Hanagumi could ever face an enemy other than the supernatural.The mere possibility of having to attack human forces, or perhaps turning on civilians, sickened him.

"Oogami, you remember our trip to the docks, right?" reminded Kayama."That person was part of the NJLA.The most disturbing thing coming out of that was that we managed to track a large quantity of supplies, weapons, and money coming in.The Tsuki-gumi isn't the police, so we can't seize them all, but we did managed uncover the fact that a lot of items are going straight to the NJLA.It means two things; first, they're well funded.Some of the items that are coming in are military grade hardware.Secondly, they're funded from outside, which means that some organization, be it a state or whatever, is also involved.This complicates things by a large magnitude.Something big is happening, Oogami, and I don't know if anyone in Teito is going to be there to stop it."


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

------------------

Soldier's Forge, Chapter 7:

"The military?Why would they be involved?"Tsubaki puzzled over Kohran's most recent findings.

"I have absolutely no idea," replied Kohran.Over the past several hours, Kohran and Tsubaki were following a winding trail that often led to nowhere.Looking at items such as journals, reports, and logs, they referenced the names mentioned, which in turn led to more names or cited reports.What started as innocuously as looking up a detective's superior revealed what seemed to be a large network involved.Eventually filtering up to relatively high positions in the Ministries of Justice and Ministries of Defense, Kohran and Tsubaki soon became engrossed in trying to sort through the data and making sense of it.

"No mistake about it," concluded Kohran."Somehow they're involved.We're going to have to connect to their network if we want to continue.Only thing is, their systems are fairly locked down.It'll take the computer a while to get through.If I do this, it won't be available for anything much, including simulations.I'll have to wait for Oogami's word before we can start."

"We should let him know about what we have as soon as he gets back.I'm sure he'll want us to move forwards," said Tsubaki.

* * *

"The rain seems to be letting up," announced Kayama."I don't have that much more to add, really."

"Thanks again, Kayama.Please let us know if anything new develops," replied Kaede.

"Oogami, I wouldn't worry the others about this.It'd be an unnecessary burden on them," added Kayama.Oogami nodded in agreement.

"Oogami, would you wait for me upstairs?I need to have a word with Kayama," asked Kaede.Oogami was starting up the stairs when Kayama called out to him, "Oh, Oogami.Please let Kasumi know that her information net works for me.I'm sure she'll be delighted to know that."Oogami hid his grin as he opened the door and left the room.

"I heard about an attack against you.Are you all right?If it gets too dangerous, I'll pull you out," Kaede said quietly.

"No, I'm fine.What bothers me, though, is that not many know about our existence.The attacker was Army Intelligence—that means that someone high up has us targeted, since only a handful of people even know about the Hanagumi.We all need to be extra careful from now on.You need to make sure they stay alive, and see that Yoneda is alright too."

"I understand.You be careful too, Kayama.I couldn't imagine what would we do without you," cautioned Kaede.

"You'd do just fine.I'll see you later then," said Kayama.

"Yeah, you too," replied Kaede.

The ride back from the bar was a quiet one, since at this hour there were few riders.After returning to the theater, Oogami took up his flashlight from his room and began his night watch duties.While he was patrolling a hallway, Kohran and Tsubaki met up with him.

"We heard you got back, Oogami.We have some things to talk to you about, concerning today's incident," said Kohran as she brought up some printouts.

"Hold on, we'll do it over some tea."Oogami led them to the cafeteria where he fixed some tea for himself and the others.Kohran and Tsubaki then proceeded to tell Oogami about their findings, while Oogami listened and mentally confirmed her findings with Kayama's account.

"That's basically it, Oogami.We know something's up, but we'll need to use the computer to find out.It'll bring the system to minimal functionality for at least a day," said Kohran.

"I wasn't planning on running anything until Sumire recovers, and I'm fairly interested in your findings.Good job, you two," complimented Oogami.

"Thanks, Oogami.Let's get cracking, Tsubaki."Kohran and Tsubaki thanked Oogami for the tea, and then left to do some more work.

Oogami was surprised when he found Sakura sitting on the stage during his night watch.  
"Sakura, what are you doing up so late?" asked Oogami.

"You're not going to make me go to bed, are you?Besides, Maria isn't with you," smirked Sakura.Chuckling softly, Oogami sat down next to her.

"Is there anything you want to talk about, Sakura?" he asked.

"Well, I couldn't sleep.First it was the thunder, and then I just kept thinking about today."She sighed while staring at the floor."You know, we're the only ones that know Sumire works very hard at what she does." Oogami nodded.Sumire's nightly practice sessions were something she liked to keep to herself, until Sakura and Oogami had stumbled upon it."I remember the first time I came here; she treated me pretty badly.Actually, she treated everyone pretty badly, but I think as I got to know her, it didn't seem as bad as I thought it was.Underneath, I think she really cares for us all."

"Yeah, I remember when I first came aboard.She expected me to pick up something or the other for her.It didn't really bother me, though.It's just how she is," reminisced Oogami.Sakura laughed softly.

"She's so talented, and beautiful too.I don't think I can ever match her on the stage, but that's not going to stop me from trying.She really means a lot to this team, doesn't she?"

"Yeah.I'm sure she'll pull through.No doubts."

"No doubts?"

"None."

Sakura rested her head on Oogami's shoulder.For a while, they stayed that way, until Sakura got up.

"Thanks, Oogami," she said as she headed off to her room.

"Good night, Sakura," he replied.

* * *

Oogami called off practice the next day, and when he entered the command center he found Tsubaki and Kohran asleep on the floor.Gathering blankets, he covered them up and then went upstairs to see what the others were up to.Sakura was training in the courtyard, Iris was doing schoolwork, Orihime and Reni were in the music room, and Kanna was in the gym.Oogami left them to themselves, and headed back down.Hearing the faint shots of gunfire, he entered a new addition to the theater, a small range that Maria had requested.There he found her shooting targets with her revolver.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Oogami.

"Go right ahead, squad leader," she replied.Oogami donned ear protection and safety glasses, and then took a handgun from storage.

"How's everyone holding up?" he asked as he sighted a target.

"Everyone seems to be dealing with this their own way.The only thing they can do really is to wait."Maria lined up her target and took several shot."I'm sure you heard about what Kohran was up to?"

"Yeah, it's fine by me."Oogami took several shots, and then reset his target.

"Good.I just don't like it when we can't do anything.It gets on my nerves."Maria reset her target, and then fired several rounds again.Emptying her revolver, she proceeded to reload.

"I know how you feel.Sometimes it's all we can do, though."Glancing at his paper target, Oogami frowned at the results.

"I hope we're doing all we can.We are, aren't we, squad leader?" she asked as she spun the barrel and closed her gun.

"Yes, Maria, we are."Oogami and Maria continued shooting at targets for several minutes.Maria was somewhat suspicious of Oogami's reluctance to elaborate further, but she trusted the fact that perhaps it was better that she didn't know about it.

"I couldn't possibly match your skill, Maria.You're really incredible," he complimented.His target sheets had chest shots spread sporadically, while Maria's was dead on target—head, chest, all within the diameter of a quarter."It looks like I'm done here for now.Let me know about any new developments."

"No problem, squad leader."She started firing again when Oogami left.

Oogami had been busy on paperwork when Kohran met up with him.Kaede had decided that it was time to put the desk in his room to use, so she passed along several mundane items that needed to be filled out.Requisitions for parts, maintenance requests, billing expenses—all of which needed much of the same information filled out repetitively.There was even a whole stack of papers that needed stamping, which Oogami was consigned to doing. He welcomed the break in monotony when Kohran knocked at his door.

"Enter," answered Oogami.

"Hi, Oogami.Finally putting that desk to use, I see," observed Kohran.

"Yes, Kaede decided it was about time I did so.What can I do for you?" asked the busy squad leader.

"Two things.First, the computer analysis is coming along.It will be online soon.Second, I was rereading some of the police reports, and I don't think they did as thorough investigation as I liked.I was wondering if I could head out to the site so I can get samples and do some detective work of my own."

"Alright, but I'll come with you.Precautionary measure.I'll be finished here shortly," replied Oogami.

"Thanks, Oogami.I'll gather up my equipment and wait at the lobby."Kohran briskly turned on her heels and shut the door after her.Oogami finalized the stack of papers on his desk and took them next door to Kaede's room.

"Come in," she replied after he knocked."Oh, you're done.Thanks Oogami.Sorry to bother you again, but I just got word from Yoneda.Kanzaki Industries reports the modifications to the Tenbu are complete, and are awaiting delivery.We need to send someone down there with Kasumi to make sure they get here alright."

"I'm about to go investigate something with Kohran.Is it imperative that I go?" asked Oogami.

"Not really.Send one of the others, if you want.It's not a problem," answered Kaede."Actually, I think it's better that you're delegating more responsibility among the Hanagumi, Oogami.Take care of this as you see fit.Here are the papers for that."Kaede handed him several sheets of official looking documents.

"Understood."Oogami saluted, and then left her room.

"Maria?Oh, there you are," said Oogami as he peeked his head into the library.

"Squad leader," saluted Maria, book in hand.

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm going to head out and investigate some things with Kohran.I'll need you to take care of some things.Is that alright with you?"

"No problem, squad leader.What did you have in mind?" inquired Maria.

"Kanzaki Industries reports that the modifications to the Tenbu are complete.We need someone down there to pick them up, and to make sure they get here."

"Understood," replied Maria.

"I'll leave the details up to you then, vice squad leader.Here's the paperwork—" Oogami handed her the documents, "—and that should suffice.If you need others, don't hesitate in getting their help.Actually, I passed by Iris here, and she seemed pretty depressed.It might be a good idea to take her with you, take her mind off things."

"I see your perceptiveness is getting better, squad leader.Recommendation noted."

Oogami gave her a salute before heading out the door to get Kohran.Meeting her at her room, he once again marveled at the contraptions lying around.Underlying that, however, was a small anxiety borne of the tendency the area had for explosions.Kohran was dressed in a brown jumpsuit and carried a bag, presumably full of field equipment.

"Ready?" asked Oogami.

"Yup," she replied.The pair took the trolley system to the same district as the café, and they were dropped off several blocks from the blast site.Kohran was taking a leisurely stroll through the city, while Oogami stayed alert for danger.

Arriving at the site, Kohran couldn't help but gasp at the sheer destructiveness left behind.The scene was relatively undisturbed, except the outside had been under rain.Kohran stood there for a substantial amount of time, eyes closed.

"Kohran?" whispered Oogami.

"I'm sorry, Oogami.I just get…worked up when things like this happen.Things like this were a standard tactic back in my childhood days, and I was witness to more than one of these.They…never change, though."Kohran opened her eyes, set once again with determination."People shouldn't have to live in terror.They deserve a future of peace, and I'll do all I can to give it to them.Sorry about that, Oogami.Let's get started, ok?"Kohran placed her bag on the floor and began her investigation.

* * *

Maria, Kasumi, and Iris exited a small car in front of the lobby of Kanzaki Industries.Maria had little trouble convincing Iris to accompany her, since Iris had just finished homework and wanted a change of routine.Approaching the desk, the team was directed to the factory where the head technician greeted them.

"You're the guys from the division here for the armor?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Maria.Iris looked around in fascination at the many projects, mechanics, and activities occurring while clutching Jean-Paul.

"Alright, we've got some paperwork in the office we'll to take care of.This way," he gestured.

"Iris wants to look around, is that okay, Maria?" she asked.

"Sure, just don't touch anything and stay out of their way," replied Maria.Kasumi and Maria headed off to the office while Iris ran off into the large garage.At the small office, the tech pulled out several documents and handed them to Maria, while Maria reciprocated with her set of documents.The pair started filling them out when the tech received a call.

"This is the floor, can I help you?What's that?Ok, will let them know."The tech hung up and turned to Kasumi and Maria."It seems that the head CEO Kanzaki wants to talk with you."

"Let me handle the paperwork, Maria.I've done it before," the Kaze-gumi member said.

"Understood.Lead the way," said Maria.Exiting the office, they headed towards a small lounge where she was to wait for him to arrive.She caught a glimpse of Iris, who was wandering around the various projects and looking at the activity with rapt attention.Taking a seat, she was pleasantly surprised when a secretary handed her a cup of coffee.It was only a few minutes before CEO Kanzaki entered, father of Sumire Kanzaki.

"Maria, it's good to see you," he greeted.

"CEO Kanzaki, a pleasure as always," she replied.He took a seat across from her.

"I know you're busy, so I won't waste too much time.First order of business, I've heard about my daughter.Is she going to be alright?" he asked, concern showing on his face.

"She is recovering in the hospital.We all expect her to recover fully," said Maria.

"I pray that she does.Although she may not be that close to us, she is still my daughter and I am concerned for her safety, but that wasn't the real reason I wanted to talk to you.I need to relay a message to her, if that wouldn't be too much of a burden."

"No burden.Please, continue."

"I try to keep my daughter shielded from the affairs of Kanzaki Industries, as I know her wishes are on the stage and regrettably not with us, however several recent events have moved beyond even my power.The Kanzaki consortium has always been the dominant industrial power in Japan, reaching across consumer products, military applications, and research and development.The Kanzaki consortium supports your division because we recognize the need for a peaceful Teito—it's good for business.Recently, however, there have been moves against us by several forces.Some politicians are trying to split the consortium, to weaken our influence.Some in the military seek to renege on their contracts.Events such as these are becoming more and more commonplace, and it disturbs me greatly."

"Why would they do such a thing?Kanzaki Industries has always been beneficial to them, and it has worked both ways," questioned Maria.

"Yes, we wondered about that also.We do not know why, be we suspect that there is a rival consortium that seeks to displace our position.We cannot fathom what they have offered to sway the minds of those in power, but our company is doing all in our power to obtain information regarding this matter.I can tell you this, however.So far from the way they have handled themselves, I believe they will not be a friendly agent to your division.That is why I am greatly concerned, not only for the company, but for the safety of my daughter.The possibility that the attack might have been targeted at her hasn't escaped my mind."

"Understood.I'll let Sumire know of this.We'll protect her, CEO Kanzaki," affirmed Maria.

"Thank you.I want to let you know that I am, as always, immensely proud of her achievements and wish her luck in her endeavors.I am also, as always, impressed by the resilience of the Imperial Assault Troops, and wish it to remain a strong force for the defense of Teito.All of you have our gratitude once again for saving the city," thanked the powerful man.

"Thank you, CEO Kanzaki.We are grateful for what Kanzaki Industries has done for us."Shaking Maria's hand vigorously, Sumire's father left the room accompanied by his assistants.Making her way back to the floor, Maria met Kasumi who had just finished the paperwork and reported that the convoy carrying the Tenbu would leave in about thirty minutes.Fetching Iris, the team headed to oversee the final preparations.

* * *

Oogami was standing idly by, leaning on one of the few remaining walls while Kohran was scanning the area with instrumentation.Pulling out sample dishes and bags, she began to gather dust and debris from what was left of the inside.

Noticing Oogami from the corner of her eye, she smiled as she continued working.

"Sorry for dragging you into this, Oogami.I know it must be boring," she apologized.

"No problem at all, Kohran.It's important to me too that we find out what happened exactly.I only wish I could help," he replied.Kohran gestured over to Oogami, who knelt down next to her.

"Sure thing.I have some vials here.Just fill them up with some of the charred debris."Handing him a brush, he began filling the vials with blackened powder.

"Oogami, I forgot to thank you this morning," she said as she began to slowly pick up rocks and move them out of the way.

"Hmm?" replied Oogami while he continued his work.

"See, if it's something you don't remember then it means you have a kind heart, and thinks nothing about it.I was referring to the blankets.I figured you'd be the first one in the command center anyways."

"Oh, no problem Kohran.Actually, it's you I should thank for your hard work into this," complimented Oogami.

"I only want to see whoever did this to be brought to justice.I remember when…when this used to happen to my friends, family, and I couldn't do anything.That's why I need to do what I can; hopefully I can make a difference," sighed Kohran as she continued moving rocks.

"You have a strong sense of justice Kohran.I really admire that."Oogami chuckled."Maybe that's why Shonen Red's your favorite show, you know."Kohran admitted a small laugh.

"You might be right.Oh, what's this?" Kohran uncovered what appeared to be small pieces of microcircuitry.Grabbing a small plastic bag, she pulled a pair of tweezers and began carefully removing pieces and placing them in the bag."This might come in useful, Oogami."

* * *

Maria and Iris sat at the back of a car, while Kasumi was at the wheel.They were moving down a long, country road.Ahead of them was another vehicle, an escort from Kanzaki Industries.Three large flatbed trucks behind them held the covered shapes of the recently modified Tenbu.Following the rear was one more escort vehicle.Maria marveled at how fast Kanzaki Industries had modified the Tenbu—it was only yesterday that they had finished the field tests of a final build of the shield module.As soon as it was successful, they shipped the Tenbu over to Kanzaki Industries.Of course, Kohran had a lot to do with the project—Maria was glad that they had someone with such insight into the equipment they used.

Iris sat looking out the window with Jean-Paul.It was a serene late afternoon, and the rolling hills lent peace to the soul in conjunction with the clear skies and sunny weather.Maria rested her head on the window, gazing at the beauty, when Kasumi began slowing down the vehicle.Leaning into the front seat, Maria looked ahead.

"There's a large truck in the way," reported Kasumi.Blocking the path was a large unmarked eighteen-wheeler.Frowning, Maria was about to get out when suddenly the cargo door blew outwards.Men in non-descript black jumpsuits came pouring out, automatic weapons in hand, and they began firing on the vehicle ahead.

"Back up Kasumi!Back up!" screamed Maria as Kasumi shifted the vehicle in reverse and began backing frantically.Iris screamed out in panic at the sound of gunfire.The escort vehicle ahead suddenly exploded, it's flaming wreckage blown upwards and tossed to the side.Maria caught a glimpse of a rocket-propelled grenade.

"Everyone, get out now!"Snatching Iris, Maria and Kasumi jumped out of the vehicle and ran for cover when an explosion behind them knocked them to their feet.Scrambling for cover, the three made their way behind the flatbed carrying the armor.Drawing her revolver, Maria saw the mercenaries ahead unloading a large wheeled cannon from the truck.Cursing, she realized they were outnumbered and outgunned when from behind the last escort vehicle sped past them and skidded to a stop, blocking her and the rest of the convoy.Men in suits, loyal to Kanzaki Industries, poured out of the car, armed with automatic weapons.They began to return fire while the driver of the flatbed carrying the Tenbu jumped out.

"Get into the armor!We'll hold them off!" he screamed as he drew a sidearm and began firing into the fray.Realizing they didn't have much time, Maria jumped onto the flatbed, snatched Iris up, and screamed for Kasumi to take cover.

"Iris, get in your Tenbu!We don't have much time!" she yelled even as she was pulling off the tarp and keying in her entry sequence.Iris ran to her Tenbu and did so likewise.Jumping into the armor, Maria powered it up from cold quickly, and then jumped off the flatbed, glad that they were transported upright.Swiveling towards the blockade, she could see that the escorts would not hold out any longer.Running ahead, she leapt over the last escort vehicle and provided cover for the retreating men just as another rocket was moving towards them.The rocket exploded off her armor, shielding the brunt of the explosion from the remaining survivors.The attackers, realizing that they had a new problem on their hands, diverted all their fire towards Maria's Tenbu.

"Iris, are you there?" radioed Maria.

"Iris is here, right behind you," she replied.

"Take care of the truck."Iris complied, and energized her Tenbu.She held the hands of her Tenbu outwards, and the large truck suddenly toppled over, overturning on its side.Expecting the battle to be over, Maria held out her cannons towards the remaining guerillas.

"Put your weapons down, now!" she ordered.Suddenly rocked to the side from a hit, Maria looked at the men, more out of surprise than anything.They apparently had managed to unload two high-powered mobile steam cannons, and were beginning a salvo on her and Iris.Turning towards the cannons, she began pounding on one of them with her hand cannons when she detected two other signals from the field.

"Iris, we've got two more pieces of artillery out of range in the hills.They'll start shelling us unless you get to them."

"But, they're people Maria!Iris doesn't want to hurt people!" she wailed.

"No time to think about that, Iris!If you don't, people are going to get killed!" she replied as one cannon exploded and Maria turned her firepower on the other one.Iris looked on indecisively as the small force in front of her began firing rockets at her Tenbu.She saw the blood on the ground, the bodies of men on both sides, dead or dying.Jostled by impacting rockets, Iris continued to stare at the carnage.

"Iris!Think about Kasumi!" screamed Maria.Iris saw Kasumi, huddled behind the wheel of the flatbed, frightened and determined.

"Kasumi…No one hurts Iris' friends!No one!" she yelled as she phased out of space.Iris reappeared farther out in the fields, and then disappeared again towards one of the large mortars.Meanwhile, Maria had finished demolishing the second steam cannon.Large ammo casing fell away from her arm as she continued to strafe targets with a continuous barrage of fire.Rocket launchers, machine guns, and cannons exploded when she suddenly noticed a jeep driving up the road.She gasped when she realized it was a large missile battery; no doubt its intention was to blanket the area with explosions, which would kill all personnel in the area, including the guerillas themselves.

"I guess we'll get to see how well the shield system works," she commented as she pulled backwards and acted as an umbrella to the surviving defenders, including Kasumi.

"Everyone stay near me!" she screamed as she flicked on a switch.The blue field shimmered in front of her as the missile battery began firing unloading its ammunition.A swarm of missiles, targeting the area, blurred with the smoke trails they left behind as they moved closer.Extending her shields as far as they would go, Maria prayed that they would hold out.Iris had finished tossing the second artillery piece off the hill when she saw the huge missile swarm impact the area.

"Maria!Kasumi!" she screamed.Maria put her arm over her face to cover herself from the blinding explosions while Kasumi hugged the large wheel of the flatbed.From inside the shield, fire and smoke were blown past her, held outside by the barrier of energy.Dirt and debris coming in contact with the shield flashed brightly as they bounced off safely; shards of the escort vehicle that would have struck her flew backwards, reflected from harm's way.They huddled for several minutes until the dust settled.Iris had moved to the now empty missile battery and tossed it into the side of the road.Disengaging the shield, Kasumi and three surviving defenders stepped out around the Tenbu's leg.There was nothing but the remains of several cars, weapons, and disturbingly, people.Kasumi turned her head away to retch, while Maria stared silently, wondering by whom they were attacked by and why.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

------------------

Soldier's Forge, Chapter 8:

Oogami and Kohran finished their investigation and headed back towards the theater.Once inside, Tsubaki met them and announced that the computer analysis was nearing completion.Kohran thanked Oogami once again, and then followed her downstairs, leaving Oogami to decide what to do next.On his way upstairs, he ran into Kanna just as she was on the way down.

"Heya, squad leader.Say, are you busy?Wanna get in a sparring session?" she offered.

"Sure," nodded Oogami.

"Alright!Meet me in the gym in a couple of minutes."Oogami left for his room, changed into his sparring wardrobe, and went back down to rendezvous with Kanna.Bowing to each other, they began their training.Oogami noticed as he was fighting that for some reason Kanna's mind wasn't into it, and she was making lapses in concentration.

"Kanna, have anything on your mind?" asked Oogami as he deflected a punch.

"You trying to distract me?" she grinned as she retaliated with a kick.Winding down a little bit, she paused."Yeah, I guess the stuff that's been happening lately is on my mind.I thought I could forget about if I trained a little, but I see that's not the case."

"I'm sure Sumire will appreciate that she's missed," observed Oogami acutely.

"Whoa, I never said I missed her," Kanna said quickly, waving her hands."Well, maybe just a little.It's just not right, what happened to us—I didn't even get a fighting chance."

"We're doing everything we can, Kanna.Until then, there's nothing we can really do," replied Oogami.

"That's where you're wrong, squad leader.I'm going to keep training, and make sure things like this don't happen again.I'll make whoever's responsible pay for this," she vowed vehemently.

"I'm sorry.You're right Kanna.Train hard; we'll need to be ready for whatever happens next."

"Righto!Thanks for the session, it kinda helped to clear my head."Oogami and Kanna bowed to each other, and then he left to shower.As soon as he finished, Oogami got word from Kaede that Maria and the others were about to return.Walking to the front of the theater, he gasped when he saw them return with four armored escort vehicles, three flatbed trucks that looked as if they were put through a grinder, and a car carrying Kasumi, Maria, and Iris.Exiting the car, Maria turned to Oogami with a hard look on her face.

"Maria, what happened?" Oogami asked.

"We were attacked, squad leader.I'll tell you the details inside."Maria led the way into the theater, leaving a baffled Oogami behind.

Oogami convened the other members, and they were all listening to Maria's account at the cafeteria.Iris stayed seated quietly as Maria finished.

"CEO Kanzaki was livid when he heard about the attack, so he doubled the escort back home.He's also launching a top priority investigation.One thing was clear—whoever attacked us was informed as to when we left and how we were going to arrive.He thinks that he may have a traitor on the inside."Murmurs of disbelief went through the Hanagumi."Also, whoever attacked us was well armed.Someone big is behind this; they were using military grade weapons.I completely agree with squad leader that we're in considerable danger."

"That's—incredible that they have the audacity to attack us," remarked Orihime.

"We're not sure they meant to attack us.They might have been after the Tenbu, or the new shielding technology," answered Maria."Although I don't doubt for a second that if we had surrendered, we would have 'disappeared'."

"Who is it that's after us, Oogami?" asked Sakura worriedly.Oogami shook his head.

"I don't even know if it's a person, Sakura.I too wish I had that knowledge; until then, the only thing we can do is be prepared for whatever may come to pass."Nods of assent were made among the members.Oogami and the others went to brooding quietly when Yoneda entered the room.

"You guys look terrible; I know you've had a terrible day, but I think this will cheer you up.We just got word that Sumire is awake again!" he announced.

* * *

Everyone was in high spirits when they piled into Sumire's room.Holding a bouquet of flowers and a card, Oogami walked over to Sumire, who had her eyes closed.She lay there, beautiful and graceful even with a head bandage and in hospital gowns.

"I thought she was awake," whispered Sakura in Oogami's ear.

"I'm sure she is, she's just faking for sympathy," said Kanna loudly as she shook Sumire's shoulder.The others gasped in shock as Kanna continued.Sumire's eyes snapped open in annoyance.

"Damn you, Kanna.I wanted to wake to Ensign's kiss, but instead I have to stare at your ugly face," she screeched.This brought laughter out of everyone, except for Kanna who fumed at Sumire.

"Sumire, we're glad you're okay," Oogami interrupted so Kanna couldn't get a reply.He handed her the flowers and the signed card.

"Thank you, Ensign.I hope everyone did well without the 'top star' of the Hanagumi.I know you all missed me," she said, grinning.

Oogami was about to reply when surprisingly Kanna spoke up."Yeah, we missed you, but I knew you'd be back."Sumire's eyes softened as she took Oogami's hand and squeezed it.

"Ensign, can I still have that kiss?" she asked wistfully.

* * *

The next morning Oogami woke to high spirits.Sumire was returning home this morning; she had been kept overnight for observation.Just meeting with her boosted everyone's morale, however.Kohran informed Oogami that she and Tsubaki were compiling an interesting collection of data and would have a report ready for him later, and the computer was back online.Maria and Iris were somewhat rested from their ordeal, while Kasumi definitely had interesting tales to relay to Yuri.

Sumire returned early, citing that she did not want to eat anymore of the hospital food and wanted to join them for breakfast.Conversation was lively, and Sumire was filled in with the events of the day since no one brought it up when they visited her, wishing not to worry her about it.Needless to say, she was as shocked as the rest of them but took it in stride; her ability to look head on into grim situations and laugh it off comforted the others, and Oogami was heartfelt that as long as the Hanagumi stayed together, nothing could bring them down.

After breakfast was over, Oogami had a practice simulation session scheduled.Amazingly enough, the Hanagumi welcomed it, as if being able to relieve several days of idleness.Oogami had all participate with the exception of Sumire, who still had a head bandage; he did not want to stress her too much while she was recovering.

"Ok, that's the scenario.I'll reduce my forces appropriately to compensate for Sumire's absence and—" briefed Oogami.

"No way, squad leader.We'll take them without Sumire," challenged Kanna.

"Are you sure, Kanna?" asked Oogami dubiously.

"Definitely!We'll you how it's done!" she said enthusiastically.The others agreed, while Kanna grinned evilly at Sumire."I'll show you how much we don't need her," jibed Kanna.

"What?" she replied lividly."Ensign, please show the brute the error of her ways."

Oogami smiled while they glared at each other, and then replied, "Alright, Kanna.You're on."While the rest of the members exited the room, Oogami turned towards Sumire."Would you like to join me in the command center?You'd get to be on the other side for once," he offered.

"I'd like that, Ensign."Sumire took his arm as Oogami led her to his station.Gesturing to a chair next to him, they sat down while Oogami flipped several switches and initialized the system.Tsubaki was currently busy, but Kasumi and Yuri took over monitoring the session.

"So this is what you do up here, Ensign," Sumire remarked.

"Yeah.Would you like to know a little about how it works?"

"Sure."Oogami proceeded to give her a brief rundown on the system, showing her monitors, controls, and indicators.He pointed out flashing lights that represented the team, showed her his forces on a map, and gave small explanations as to why he took certain actions.While Sumire wasn't too interested in the details, she did enjoy looking at Ensign while he passionately explained things; she realized that this was his calling, much like the stage to her.She was content to smile softly at him while he did his work..

When the simulation started, it became obvious to Oogami that the team was energized and ready for action.From the opening moves, it was apparent that Maria was well prepared.Sumire sat watching Oogami as he started to concentrate, moving forces and monitoring activity intently.She may have not understood all the reasoning behind Oogami's actions, but she could recognize as the match moved forwards that it was a high intensity situation, with the air of two grand masters pitting themselves against each other.It was then that she appreciated the talents Oogami brought to the team; she also recognized that one of his many loves would be combat, and that was something she could not take away from him—she could only accept it.

Near the end, Oogami was highly impressed; every trick he tried, Maria saw into it.For every action, she had an appropriate counter, and in the places where she didn't, the team's skill made up for it.They were moving like a precision instrument, surgically cutting his forces away.Oogami tried everything he could, but soon the inevitable became apparent: he wasn't going to win this engagement.With the final troop dispatched, the simulation ended. Oogami leaned back, breathing heavily with sweat covering his brow.

"Sorry Sumire, they really got me this time," apologized Oogami.

"Ensign…" began Sumire.

"I don't want to make excuses, but I think they would have won no matter what," he added.

"What I was going to say was…it's fine.Only…" paused Sumire."I only wish I didn't have to hear it from Kanna for the next few days."Oogami chuckled.

"That's okay, Sumire," called Kanna from the entrance."Squad leader's going to be hearing it a lot more than you are."

"Congratulations, everyone.I'm very proud of all of you," complimented Oogami to the Hanagumi as they joined him.They were all ecstatic over their victory today, beaming with joy.

"Maria was the one who really got us up and going today," said Sakura."Actually, before the match she had us in a meeting for a while.She gave us some new stuff to try, and she even gave us a nice speech at the end."

"Really?Maria?" asked Oogami in surprise.Maria blushed and smiled.

"It wasn't anything, really.Just went over new tactics, made just for you," she replied.

"That's great, Maria.Ok, everyone to the debrief room.I get to tell you everything you did right," said Oogami.Everyone was seated and talking excitedly over the simulation when Oogami came in with an item unexpectedly in hand.

"I got this at the beginning for the time you would beat me.I think you've earned it," announced Oogami as he pulled out a chilled bottle of wine.It was a nice age, appropriate for the occasion.

"Waaah!Brother is throwing us a party!Yay!" she cheered.

"Haha, sorry Iris, you don't get to drink that yet," replied Sakura.Oogami held up a bottle of grape juice for Iris and Reni.

"Great thinking, squad leader," complimented Kanna as Oogami took out some glasses and placed them on the table.

"Ensign can do something right once in a while, I guess," winked Orihime.

"Wahoo!You've definitely hit the button on the center, Oogami," smiled Kohran.

"Alcohol consumption is detrimental to operational efficiency," added Reni as Oogami was finishing filling the glasses.

"Squad leader, I appreciate this, but I don't think it's really a significant event—" started Maria.

"Don't sell yourself short, old friend," interrupted Kanna."If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have done it."

"Kanna's right.Maria, you have our gratitude," bowed Sakura. Everyone gathered agreed.

"Everyone…" she replied softly, speechless.Everyone was gathered at the table, including all of the Kaze-gumi, whom Oogami had invited.They smiled warmly, and turned to Oogami for the toast.

"To…to the victory—your victory.It was hard fought, and you earned it, but what pleases me more is that it shows a better Hanagumi, a growing Hanagumi, one that will withstand the trials of the future.I…I'm proud of everyone, and…and I love you all.Cheers!"

"Cheers!" came the expected response from everyone.

"My, my, Oogami, you sure are the player," giggled Kasumi.

The celebration was a success, with everyone thoroughly enjoying themselves.There was lots of laughter, banter, and happiness that carried over throughout the rest of the day.It was such that even Kaede heard about it and came down to give her congratulations briefly before returning back upstairs to work.When the Hanagumi finally dispersed to perform whatever task needed to be done, they all did so with high morale.

Oogami sat at his now used desk, humming a tune while he continued his work.Before long, Kohran came knocking on the door.

"Oogami, am I disturbing you?" she asked.

"Not at all, come in," he answered.

"Oogami, Tsubaki and I have some interesting results that I think you'd like to hear," she reported.

"Alright, let's do this over tea again," replied Oogami as he finished up the last of his paperwork.Heading down to the cafeteria, he prepared tea for Kohran, Tsubaki, and himself, and then settled down to stacks of printouts.

"As you know, Oogami," began Kohran."Rummaging through the Teito network has yielded some interesting results.We managed to piece together a trail that led from the police to the politicians, which eventually led to the military.It took some time, but this is what we came up with."Pulling out some printouts, she showed them to Oogami."Through communications logs, phone records, things like that, we found that among the politicians that have regular dealings with the military, namely those involved in committees for the Ministry of Defense, a handful of them are getting extraneous communications from a network of military contacts.Oogami, when I mean extraneous, I'm talking about phone and wire communications at odd hours—and lots of it.We checked out some of the names, but they seem to be low ranking officers or secretaries that are doing the communications.Obviously, it's not just them, so we checked which offices they worked for, who they worked for, and how long.Most of these people started working only two to three months ago."She paused to take a sip of her tea.

"That puts us back in our fight with Kyougoku Keigo, right?" clarified Oogami.

"That's right, Oogami.It's my hypothesis that they were instated as a means of communications between Keigo and his people.After his attack, no effort was really made to root out the network, as it was assumed that without his leadership the people would disband and return to their duties.Since the infrastructure was already there, it wasn't very difficult to get it up and running again.That means that someone—or some group—is working on something.Furthermore, they must have known quite a bit about Keigo; this network was fairly well hidden."

"Interesting, but the question now is why would they want to disrupt police investigations?" asked Oogami.

"It's probably more than just stopping the investigations, Oogami.Either they don't want the police to discover something, or maybe just letting rampant terrorism in the streets has an effect they desire.Tsubaki and I considered the possibilities, but couldn't come up with anything.There is one interesting piece of information, however.When we were monitoring projects and fund requisitions, all Army projects are pretty much on suspended state, pending funding.That's not surprising, with the shortfall and everything, but when I cross-referenced with communication activities and personnel management I found one that was still continuing internally.The only information they had on this was a project codename: 'Pariah'."

"'Pariah'?" mulled Oogami thoughtfully.

"Right.It means outcast or outsider in English.This project was very low-key, and was difficult to root out information for.They have had almost no outside communications with any of the higher offices, nor have there been any recent requisitions for funding or manpower, but it is still running.There's no way they can keep going like that without some kind of funding source—I know how laboratory expenditures work."

"Is it possible that it's some pet project of an army commander that never really got killed?" considered Oogami.

"Could be.We have no way of knowing—that's as far as the records go concerning this."

"Good job, Kohran, Tsubaki.This is informative, and needless to say—disturbing," commented Oogami.

"No problem, Oogami.Actually, I couldn't have done it without Tsubaki's help.She has a very intuitive grasp about the systems," complimented Kohran.

"Oh, don't be silly.I just work with them a lot," replied Tsubaki modestly.

"From what I saw, I think I'll try to get Kaede to have you work with me more often.We had a lot of fun," said Kohran grinning.

"I have one thing to ask of you, Kohran," said Oogami."Do you mind if you share your findings with Kayama?I'll try to arrange to have him meet you, and it might come in helpful to have him take a look at it."

"Sure, no problem, Oogami.Except—" Kohran looked at Oogami uncomfortably.

"Except…?" inquired Oogami.

"Except…he really frightens me sometimes.What I mean is—he's _weirder_ that I am.That says a lot," she finished.

Afterwards, Oogami dropped his finished stack of papers to Kaede.While he was there, he requested that Kayama meet with him, and Kaede replied that she would relay the message for him.Before long, he received word that he was needed in the main office, presumably to help 

"Oogami, there you are!I've got news for you," informed Kasumi as Oogami was walking in.

"Yuri, Kasumi, good afternoon.I can't wait to hear," replied Oogami.

"You wanted to know what was going on in the city.First off—" began Yuri.

"Wait a second, Yuri.Let Oogami have a seat or something first," chided Kasumi.

"Oh, I'm sorry Oogami.Please, make yourself comfortable.Now, as I was saying, I got wind that there are a lot more things going on than reported.The majority of people are frightened to be out, because they fear whatever is out there that's doing these awful things.It's not just limited to vandalism and bombings—I've heard cases of extortion, assault—it's as if the whole city has gone nuts.Not everyone is taking this sitting down, though.Some people are trying to push the government to do something—they're really breathing down the politicians' necks.Of course, they refuse to acknowledge that there is a problem.I have a friend that's been offered to attend the meeting of these new activists.I don't know exactly what they plan to do, but she said that it sounded like they were planning something pretty drastic soon."

"As a result of this unrest, a lot of storekeepers are reporting a large decrease in foreign goods sales.Since Teito is so interconnected with the world, it's hitting everyone hard.People are starting to get angry.It's only going to be self destructive if something isn't done soon," observed Kasumi.

"It's terrible, Oogami.Someone I know had her shop broken into and looted, and someone else was beat up just for buying some coffee.There's not enough police out there, and when they do show up the only thing they can do is write down the incident.People are worried," said Yuri, frowning.

"The city we've sworn to protect—what has happened?" wondered Oogami aloud."We're doing what we can to figure it out.Hopefully we'll get a good break."

"I hope so too, Oogami.I like news, but only if it's good news," sighed Yuri."Anyways, Oogami, I'll let you know when we have new developments.Until then, would you help us with some paperwork?"

"No problem.Thanks for the news, both of you," replied Oogami.As he settled down, he remembered something at the back of his mind."Oh, I almost forgot.Kayama told me to tell you that your information net works for him."

"What?No way, he's got to be lying," said Yuri."He was kidding, right?"

"I couldn't tell.He seemed pretty serious."

"He's just saying that to get on my nerves."Yuri crossed her arms indignantly, and then worriedly said, "He's got to be kidding…got to be."

* * *

Later that evening, Oogami and the others were resting in the salon.Maria and Oogami were engaged in a game of chess, while Kohran, Kanna, Sakura, Orihime, and Sumire were playing Monopoly.Iris and Reni were playing with Jean-Paul and friends, although it looked as if Reni wanted to do otherwise.Iris wouldn't hear any of that, however, so she was consigned to being Iris' playmate for the evening.

"I don't get this.How did you end up with that all of a sudden, Sumire?" Kanna questioned.

"If you were paying attention, you'd know.I know what to buy, and I know what to trade," replied Sumire.Her property was a large conglomerate of purple, spreading out to encroach on the others.

"I'm not very good at this game," whined Sakura as she rolled her dice.Moving her piece, she sighed and gave Sumire some of her dwindling pile of money.

"It should be a game of chance," puzzled Kohran."There's equal probability of landing at all locations."

"I'm just fine with my property," said Orihime smugly.

"But all you've got is one hotel.You haven't gotten anything else," pointed out Kanna.

"Hotels are beautiful places.They're so romantic," she said dreamily.Everyone stared at her while she closed her eyes and vacationed.

"Oookay.Anyways…" Kohran rolled her dice.Moving her piece, she frowned and handed money over to Sumire.

"How are you doing over there, squad leader?" said Kanna wearily as she leaned back on the couch.

"Not good," replied Oogami as he concentrated at the board.Maria had introduced him to this game a while ago, and he was still trying to grasp the intricacies.She was up by a rook and a knight, and had considerable positional advantage.

"That game makes my head hurt," commented Kanna."Maria tried to show it to me once.I've got to hand it to you, squad leader, it really takes something to enjoy that."She rolled her dice, and then handed some money over to Kohran."You know what, Sumire, you're pretty good at this.It must come from the family business, eh?"

Sumire paused while she was rolling the dice, frowning.Kanna, sensing her mood, puzzled over the change."Whoa, was it something I said?"

"No…it's nothing.I'm just lucky, that's all," she replied before rolling.Purchasing the piece of property she landed on, she handed the dice over to Sakura."So Orihime, what would you be doing at these romantic hotels?" she asked quickly.It was painfully obvious that she wanted to change the subject.

"Oh, the usual, of course.Long walks on the beach, beautiful sunsets, dancing at the ballroom…" said Orihime wistfully."Which reminds me, I need to move eight spaces to snag that last hotel."Sakura handed Orihime the dice when her turn was over.

"Iris can help!"Without warning, Iris jumped over to the table and picked up the dice.Rolling it, the two dice fell four and four.Orihime stared at Iris in amazement.

"Iris, if I said I needed a twelve, could you roll that for me?" she inquired, wide eyed.

"No problem!"As if to demonstrate, she took the dice and rolled it again.Six and six.

"Oh my god, Iris, you're coming with me to Vegas," Orihime announced as she hugged her.

"Out of the question," said Maria while she still had her eyes on the chess match.

"Why not?I think it would be a great idea—" began Orihime.

"No.Trust me, I've been there.It's definitely _not_ a place for Iris to go to, or for that matter any of you," she said firmly.

"Why would it be that bad?And besides, you said you've been there.I don't see how that makes you any different," protested Orihime.

"First, if you have to ask, then you shouldn't be there.Secondly, I carry a gun."Sakura and Orihime looked at each other dubiously, while Iris sat there trying to figure out what Maria was talking about when a loud thud was heard on the roof.

"Waah!Santa Claus is here early!" cheered Iris.

"Santa who?" asked Sakura.The others were looking around in confusion except Maria, who drew her revolver, ready for action.

"Hello ladies!" yelled Kayama as he swung into view in front of the window, upside down.Maria pointed her gun at Kayama.

"Whoa, easy there Maria.If you don't mind, could you unlatch the window?It's pretty cold out here," said Kayama with his usual long drawl.Maria rolled her eyes and walked over to the window to unlatch it.The others stared aghast at Kayama.

"Don't worry, he does this all the time," commented Oogami.Sumire put a hand over her head, while the others continued staring.Sakura whispered to Kohran, "Does he think he's a bat?"

"I don't know," she replied.She suddenly felt a headache from realizing that she would have to be working with him for a short period of time.Kayama managed to get the window open and swung into the room—or rather tried to.

"Toh!" he yelped as he landed ungracefully."Glad to see everyone enjoying themselves.It really brings joy to my heart and tears to my eyes to see everyone getting along in this time of troubles."Kayama pulled out his infamous white guitar.

"Where did he get that from?" asked Kanna rhetorically.

Strumming a chord with his eyes closed, Kayama posed still until the reverberations of the strings ended."Actually, I came because Oogami asked me to."

"Kohran has some neat stuff to show you, don't you Kohran?"Oogami turned towards Kohran smiling.

"Um, can I say no to this one?"Kohran sighed."Alright, Kayama, follow me.Oh well, the game was over anyways."

"Yeah, we might as well just give our money to Sumire," resigned Kanna."Although I do think she must have been stealing from the bank…"

"Are you accusing me of cheating, you big behemoth…" she replied as they were walking off to their rooms.

"Don't worry about anything, I'll put the games up," offered Oogami.

"Thank you, Oogami.Have a good night," said Sakura as she retired.

"We should quit too, squad leader.It's getting late," remarked Maria.

"Yeah, I've got night watch soon.You got me pretty good, Maria—I'll have to study this some more.Good game," he complimented as he packed the chessboard.

"Good game, squad leader," she replied as she headed off."Good night, Iris, Reni.You two need to go to bed now.Good night to you, squad leader."

"Good night, brother.Come on, Reni," said Iris as she and Jean-Paul headed off to her room.

"Good night," Oogami said to all three of them.Orihime yawned on the couch.

"Well, I guess it's good night to you too, Ensign.I'll be heading off now…"

"Wait a minute," interrupted Oogami while he began picking up the board game."I believe it's your turn to help with night watch?"

"Damn, you didn't forget.Alright, slave driver, I'll help," replied Orihime acidly.

"As I recall, you take about two hours worth of naps during the day.I don't think thirty minutes will kill you," grinned Oogami.

"You are such a comedian," said Orihime sarcastically.Finished with returning the games, Orihime and Oogami began walking the dark theater, checking windows and door.

"You know, Ensign, what would you do if you were at a nice resort?" asked Orihime curiously after walking in silence for a while.

Oogami pondered this for a few minutes while walking down the hallway."I really don't know.Honestly, I'm not the sort of person that knows how to relax at a resort."

"Weren't you paying attention to me, Ensign?" asked Orihime, slightly vexed.She softened her expression as she recalled her brief dream.

"How about long walks on the beach?"

"I guess so."

"Would you like to sit and watch the sunset?"

"Sounds good.Sunsets are pretty."Orihime glared at him, annoyed.Oogami finished checking the lobby and turned back around, oblivious to Orihime's frown.

"Do you dance?What about ballroom dancing?" asked Orihime suddenly.

"I've tried.I'm not any good at it," answered Oogami candidly.Orihime rolled her eyes in exasperation, and then smiled at him.

"I guess I have quite a bit to work on, Ensign."Oogami looked at her, confusion on his face.They were nearing the end of the patrol, and were close to Orihime's room.

"Ensign, what _did_ Maria mean when she was talking about Vegas?" she pondered.

Oogami, suddenly blushing, replied quickly, "It's nothing.Don't worry about it."The pair finally arrived at Orihime's room.She looked at him incredulously, and then gave up."Alright.Good night, Ensign."

"Good night, Orihime."


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

------------------

Soldier's Forge, Chapter 9:

The next morning was a Saturday.Normally, the Hanagumi would have very little required of them on the weekend, but with Oogami's standing orders to remain in house, they would have to find other ways of occupying their time.Oogami woke up, early as usual.Getting dressed, he quietly left his room and headed for the courtyard.

"Good morning, Sakura," he greeted as Sakura sat in her morning routine.Swish—that was her answer as her blade cleanly cut a drop of water.

"Good morning, Oogami.Would you like to train today?" asked Sakura.Oogami nodded.

"Alright, have a seat then.We'll start with this exercise."

"Yes, sensei," replied Oogami.Sakura smiled, and then commented, "You know, I could get used to you calling me that.I will try to be the best sensei I can then."The two swords of the Hanagumi closed their eyes in serene meditation, each basking in the glow of nature.

Sumire was humming a tune to herself as she dipped her toe into the water.This morning, she decided she wanted to go swimming.Her bandage was off today, per doctor's orders, and she wanted to see if she was up to speed.Diving in headfirst, she relished the brief chill that enveloped her lithe body, and then she surfaced and began to swim a couple of laps.She continued for a couple of minutes until she heard the door to the pool open and close.

"Who's there?" she asked while floating on her back.

"Reni," came an emotionless reply."Do you mind if I join you, Sumire?"

"Go right ahead."There was a small splash next to her as Reni entered the pool.For several minutes, they swam in silence.

"Sumire, I wish to deploy some of the training mines.Is that okay with you?'" asked the small German.

"Hmm, that sounds interesting.Are you up to a race, Reni?" asked Sumire.

"It would add an extra element to the training.Affirmative," she replied.

Kanna was busy in the gym, beating on a punching bag and a practice dummy.Maria was just about to enter the practice range when Kohran trudged past her, clutching her head and murmuring something about "the singing".Iris was having teatime with Jean-Paul and company, while Orihime was reading a travelogue.

After about an hour, Oogami and Sakura finished their training and were on their way out the courtyard.

"Thanks again for the help, Sakura," said Oogami as he opened the door for her.

"Don't worry, Oogami.I enjoy having you as a pupil," she replied."I really haven't thought too much about it, but ever since father…" She paused, trying to find the words."What I think I'm trying to say is that since I am the last of the Shinguji line, I need to do something to make sure the heritage gets passed on.I…I always wanted to be just a normal girl, but now—now I feel a little differently."Oogami turned towards her thoughtfully as she stared downwards.

"It might be a little early for me to think about…about not being around, and it might be a little early to think about my—my children, but after what's happened, I…I'm sorry, Oogami, for troubling you like this," she apologized.

"Sakura, I think you're trying to say that you're worried about the future.It's not bad to think about it, but…in our job, if you brood over it too much, it's not good.For me, doing my best is enough, and whatever happens, I know we can deal with it—together."

"Thank you, Oogami, but I think this is something I have to deal with alone.Although having you as a pupil, even if it's for a short time, means a lot to me."Oogami and Sakura ended up in the cafeteria where they searched for something to eat.Soon, the rest of the Hanagumi flocked to the cafeteria, finished with their morning routines.

The weekend passed uneventfully for the Hanagumi, although the atmosphere in Teito was high strung and tense.They mostly spent that time to themselves, although there was more than one occasion where they would vie for Oogami's time.During the next few days, Oogami changed the simulation routine.To their surprise, instead of doing the normal assault missions, Oogami introduced new objectives with the help of Tsubaki.Included were escort, defensive, and surgical strike missions.The team adapted well to the new circumstances and managed to do well.Of most significance, however, was a team based simulation routine based upon base defense and flag capture.Oogami would split the team into two and rotate leaders on the two teams; their objective would be to defend their base and capture the opponent's flag.While the team was initially skeptical, they soon found that competing against each other was immensely entertaining; in addition, the rotation of leaders ensured that the team was under different direction.This provided the opportunity for members other than Maria to give their try at leadership; they usually weren't as effective as her, but when matched against similarly skilled opposing leaders, the playing field evened out.The liveliest matches usually occurred between two rivals; Kanna and Sumire's matches were typically vocal and intense, while Iris and Reni's were lighthearted and interesting.During this routine, Maria suddenly found herself a very popular candidate on a team, but Oogami usually kept the teams mixed so they all had a chance to work with each other.

Oogami usually spent his mornings with Sakura in training; under her tutelage, he was gaining insight into her style, and found new ways to look at his techniques.Although he still wasn't able to grasp many of the subtle details that separated his skill from her mastery, he was willing to learn what he could; luckily, Sakura was a forgiving instructor, and she admonished him only periodically for lack of practice.Considering the time restraints as the squad leader, however, it was understandable.Spending his afternoons in the office helping Yuri and Kasumi, he heard more and more of the declining situation in Teito; it was obvious they did not like to talk about it, but there wasn't much more to talk about.Oogami had resigned himself to the fact that there was little he could do, but it still didn't shake the feeling of helplessness over him.

Orihime was seated at the balcony overlooking the city, relishing in the cool air of spring and the warm rays of the sun.At first, she didn't like the city, but over time she developed a bond between her and the people she protected.The change in the city troubled her, as it did anyone else, but in her perspective she couldn't understand why things were like this, especially in a time of peace.Lightly drumming her fingers on an imaginary piano to a melody in her head, she leaned forwards on the railing when a disturbance over the horizon caught her eye.At the distance, it looked like a large undulating mass, but as it got closer she saw that it was a large gathering of people marching towards the theater.

Jumping back inside, she ran into Sumire on her way to the salon.

"Sumire, there's a large crowd coming down the street," she informed.

"Hmm, sounds like my fans are coming out to see me," guessed Sumire.

"Actually…" Orihime took Sumire's arm and led her to the balcony.Sumire looked in surprise as the crowd marched closer; it was anything but a crowd of fans.

"Better get Ensign," she remarked.

Yoneda and Kaede stood with the rest of the Hanagumi on the balcony.The crowd was about to make its way to the intersection in front of the theater.It consisted of about a hundred demonstrators, all carrying various signs and banners.

"Look over there.'Give us back our lives'," read Oogami."I don't think they're after us."Yoneda stared intently at the crowd, his face in deep thought while Kaede looked on uncomfortably.Oogami's predictions were true when the crowd entered the intersection and took a turn for the government buildings.

"It must be that large event I heard about," said Yuri as she joined them."I think they're going to protest the government to do something about the attacks."

"Squad leader, should we follow them and see what's going on?" asked Kanna.Kaede looked to Yoneda for confirmation, but there wasn't any as he continued to look down upon the crowd.Oogami took the initiative and headed down the main stairs.The other Hanagumi members followed.Opening the door, Oogami stared face to face with Kayama, who walked inside quickly and shut the door.

"Don't go out there—it's not safe," he said.

"It's just a protest.We're not going to be in it, we're just going to observe," replied Oogami.

"Did you not hear me, Oogami?Don't go out there," snapped Kayama harshly.Oogami looked at him in surprise; gone was the leisurely drawl that marked him as a laid-back person.He was serious, leaving Oogami gaping for words.

"Do as he says, Oogami," said Kaede as she was heading down the stairs.Kayama walked up to her and whispered a few words in her ear.Nodding towards Yoneda, she turned to Oogami."Oogami, have everyone wait in the cafeteria until further orders."Oogami saluted, and then led the Hanagumi out of the lobby while the Kayama started to confer with Yoneda.

For nearly an hour, the team sat in the cafeteria; the only sound heard was the monotonous ticking of the clock.It was quiet outside the theater; the normal noise of passing pedestrians and vehicles was not heard.Every once in a while, someone would speculate on what was going on, but Oogami would reply that he did not know, and he was in the dark along with the rest of them.Iris shifted about uncomfortably, hugging Jean-Paul, while Orihime yawned and put her head on the table.Maria was polishing her revolver, and Kanna was pacing about.Suddenly, the doors swung open; Kaede and Kayama walked into the room briskly.

Turning towards them for an explanation, the Hanagumi members looked up expectantly.

"Oogami, turn on the radio now, news station."Walking over to the cafeteria radio, he complied.

"…of this tragic spring day.A group of approximate one hundred protesters met today in front of the Teito government offices, protesting a claim of attacks on the citizens in the recent weeks.Comprised mostly of dissatisfaction against the inaction of the government to secure their safety, the protesters chanted and caused severe disturbances in the public areas when at approximately two fourteen this afternoon three separate explosions rocked the square.As many as twenty are confirmed dead, with the number of wounded in the fourties.The police are currently investigating, and preliminary findings show that they believe this to be the work of suicide bombers.Their affiliation of these attackers is unknown.More information to follow…"

The Hanagumi members sat in stunned silence as the radio continued.Kaede walked over and turned it off.

"That's horrible, Oogami!" said Sakura, hands over her face.Everyone continued to stare, each contemplating the meaning of the news they heard—all except Oogami, who looked straight at Kayama with malevolence.

"Did you know about this, Kayama?" he asked, steely voiced.Glancing at Kaede in surprise, Kayama turned to address him.The other Hanagumi snapped out of their musings and looked both of them.

"I won't lie to you.Yes, we knew this was going to happen," replied Kayama.Oogami stood up quickly, enraged.

"And you didn't tell us about this?Why didn't you let us go?We could have—"

"Could have what, Oogami?How would you have stopped it?You wouldn't have found them until it was too late, and you—any of you—could have been killed.Even we didn't know who exactly it was.We only knew it was going to happen.Do you think I liked to see this happen?If I could have stopped it, I would," said Kayama firmly.Oogami slowly sat back down, unchecked anger still running through him.He knew Kayama was right, but he couldn't accept it right now.The room was as silent as ever, the air thick with tension.

"It's the beginning of the end," whispered Kayama quietly.

Oogami and the others spent the afternoon gathered in the cafeteria, listening to the events unfold as the brooded over what was to come.

"As the police continue to investigate this matter, the government of Teito has convened in an emergency session to discuss the ramifications of the events that have transpired.No word yet as to the results of that meeting, however…" continued the radio.

"Any thoughts on this, squad leader?" asked Maria.

"We can only hope they do the right thing.The people have a right to safety, and if the government can't give it to them—I don't know what's going to happen," he answered solemnly.

"I can't believe this.How do we fight something like this?" remarked Kanna as she clenched her fist.

"We're going to be okay, right Oogami?" said Sakura.

"What's happening, brother?Iris doesn't understand what's going on," added Iris.Oogami took relief that Iris was yet too young to understand the severity of the situation; it was a burden he hoped she would not have to bear at that age.

"We're going to be fine.We need to stay focused—anything can happen," he reminded.After several hours, the Hanagumi remained in the cafeteria, each of them trying to pass the time.Maria was trying to read a book, while Kanna was up in a kata routine.Iris and Reni sat quietly in the corner, while Sumire was next to a cup of tea.The day was already waning, and the orange of the evening dominated the landscape.

"Oogami, I can't help but sit here and wonder, what happened to the city I was to protect?" pondered Sakura.She sat staring out the large window at the streets and the darkening sky."It's—almost as if the city has gone mad."

"I know, Sakura, I know," consoled Oogami.It angered him that was the only thing he could truthfully say.The two of them continued to look at the quiet city when Sumire interrupted.

"Ensign, what's that?" she pointed out.Looking into the distance, Oogami saw several lights in the darkness.

"What the—?" exclaimed Oogami as the light drew closer.The table began to rattle slightly, and a large mechanical noise became louder and louder.

"Squad leader, it's a tank," informed Maria.Indeed, there were several tanks in view now, accompanied by a large number of soldiers.

"They're actually going to do it," whispered Kohran."Oogami, I've seen things like this.The city—it's…"

At that moment, Yoneda entered the room, followed by Kaede.

"I've just been informed today, Oogami, that the prime minister has resigned.The emergency session this afternoon has just declared Teito to be under martial law," said Yoneda.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

------------------

Soldier's Forge, Chapter 10:

"What?How did this happen?"Oogami's question mirrored the group, and the others gathered to listen to Yoneda's explanation.

"It's actually been in the works for a while, Oogami.Apparently, a small coalition used the emergency session to bring up a vote of competency.There were running out of solutions; most of them voted for it, due to pressure from the public.As of this hour, the prime minister's been missing—it's very likely that he's dead.The laws in this area are untested, so a state of emergency and martial law has been declared until they resolve this situation."

"I don't believe this—first the coup d'etat, and now this," commented Oogami.

"It's not the same as that," answered Kaede."There is a large amount of support for the order.With the support of the public, and the fact that all military forces collaboratively hold power, it won't be resolved as easily as last time."

"How soon until they elect a new prime minister?" asked Maria.

"It's hard to say," replied Kaede."As of now, all citizens have been told to stay off the streets.It's expected they will allow business to resume tomorrow morning."

"What about us?What are we to do?" inquired Oogami.

"The Hanagumi is to maintain high alert status.The situation is uncertain—we don't know what to expect," she answered.

"So now we wait, right?Gah, I can't stand all this," commented Kanna vehemently.

The Hanagumi continued to wait as the Army continued to move outside the theater.All over the city, soldiers patrolled the streets, and the city was quiet except for the movements of army vehicles.Tanks, artillery, and jeeps shone as beacons in the darkness with their headlights.Red flashes of rotating siren lights illuminated the buildings in a steady rhythm; soldiers with light sticks motioned and directed troops and vehicles to determined places.

Watching the procession in silence, the Hanagumi stood at the windows thoughtful and anxious.After several minutes, Oogami ordered the team to try to get some rest, and for rotating watches throughout the night.They reluctantly complied, although they all knew sleep would not come easy for any of them.Oogami felt weary as he sat down near the front window, gazing at the streets.He settled himself for his vigil, and steeled himself for whatever would transpire this night.

It was about one o'clock at night when Yoneda confronted Oogami.

"Oogami, wake the others," he ordered without explanation.Oogami saluted and went by each of the rooms, waking and informing them to meet in the cafeteria.Most of them did not look like they got much sleep, if any.

"Everyone, I've received word that military command is ordering me to turn over command of the Imperial Assault Troops to the army.They're citing the state of emergency as sufficient cause to do so."The others looked at Yoneda in disbelief."There have been rioting in the streets in other parts of the city.They believe that a show of force is necessary to quell the unrest.I've been given an ultimatum of two hours to comply, and—and military command informed me that they have relieved me of duty."

"No, they can't do that Commander Yoneda!" exclaimed Maria.

"They just did.In two hours we are to turn over control of all assets to them, including the armor and the theater."

"Can they do this legally?" asked Kohran.

"With the enactment of the emergency act, it does not matter whether or not it is legal," informed Kaede."The military has absolute authority during this time."

"There's no way they would need the Koubu just to 'quell' riots.It's got to be an excuse for them to get the armor," cited Maria."Squad leader, if we capitulate now, who knows what we'll be made to do."

"I am aware of that, Maria.Yoneda, is there anyway we can buy ourselves some time?" asked Oogami.

"Yes, except—" Yoneda slumped into a chair, his face suddenly beset by weariness."If you were to do so, it could mean the discharge of all of you, including me.We would be going down a road we cannot turn back from.I cannot ask that of any of you."

Silence overcame the Hanagumi as they pondered Yoneda's words.

"We—we'd no longer have a place here," started Kohran.

"The theater—our theater…" pondered Sumire.The others looked to Oogami for his answer, who was leaning over dejectedly on the table.Resolving himself, Oogami walked over to Yoneda and stood next to him with Kaede.

"This is a choice you must make for yourself," addressed Oogami to the gathered members."I do not want any of you to do this unwillingly, and I will not hold anything against you no matter what you choose.As for me—I cannot stand by while this happens.I realize what I stand to lose, but my decision is final.I stand by Yoneda."

"Don't be an idiot, Oogami.I've already lived out most of my life.You've still got a career ahead of you.I can do this myself," grumbled Yoneda.

"With all due respect, sir, I'm inclined to disagree.Who will pilot the armor when we need to defend Teito, you?" replied Oogami.

"Squad leader, I too cannot sit idly by while this transpires.It isn't right.I will also stand by your side," said Maria as she walked over to him.

"Not you too, Maria," complained Yoneda.

"Hey, you can't leave me and have all the fun, old friend.Squad leader, count me in," chimed Kanna.

"Iris doesn't ever want to be away from brother!Iris will follow him always!" remarked Iris.

"Oogami, I've seen this happen before.If this happens, only tragedy and suffering can come of it.I have to do what I can to stop it," vowed Kohran.

"Ensign, you've earned my trust hundreds of times over, even before I really knew you.Besides, it's a lot more fun wherever you go, " added Orihime.

"You will need a soldier if you are to be successful.I offer my services to you, squad leader," said Reni.With that, only Sakura and Sumire were left behind.

"Oogami, I vowed to protect Teito with my life.If this is the only way for me to do it, I shall without hesitation do so.And…I can't bear to think about being apart from you," said Sakura softly.The only one remaining was Sumire, who was still staring out the window in anger.

"Sumire, I'll understand if you want to stay.You will always be the 'top star' of the Hanagumi to me," said Oogami.

"Ensign, of course I'll always be the 'top star'.But it won't be fun if you're not there to appreciate it.I'll go with you, since all of you will obviously miss me."Sumire walked over irately to Oogami, and then turned to the rest of the Hanagumi."Just to let you know, you're all idiots.I hope you realize that."

Smiling, Oogami turned towards Yoneda.

"Give us our orders, commander."

Yoneda sighed, and then stood up with grim determination."Sumire was right, you're all idiots.You've made your choice, now you live with it.Kaede," he motioned.

"We've anticipated something like this for quite some time, hoping it would never come to this.Unfortunately, we're left with no choice.As a precautionary measure, we're moving the armor out—both the Koubu and the Tenbu.In the worst-case scenario, the military will not be able to obtain them.We have only a limited number of locations to move them to that has adequate logistics and support to operate them; Hana-Yashiki research branch, Kanzaki Industries, and the Shogei-Maru.All of them are unsuitable due to security reasons.Because of the possibility for detainment, I will inform you of their location only if I am left with no choice.For the past several hours, the Kaze-gumi has been busy transporting your armor to these safe areas."

"We have closed all entrances to the theater, and have requested negotiations with the army to see if we can resolve this peacefully.There is a real possibility that if we do not comply with their order, they will seize this place—with force if necessary.Everyone needs to be prepared for this.With hope, we can buy some time and work something out," finished Kaede.

"Can we raise the defense walls?" asked Maria.

"It's too late; they're already inside the perimeter.Besides, if we do so, it will be construed as a hostile action and will be detrimental to our case," answered Kaede."We already wired them with our request—the only thing to do is to wait for their reply."

"So we will hear their answer in about two hours, I suppose.We will wait here for results," ordered Oogami.

"Gather all minimum necessary items and belongings.We may need to make a quick escape on bullet train Gourai-gou," added Kaede.The Hanagumi saluted and dispersed to gather up weapons, small packs of clothing, and other essentials.Iris in particular tightened her grip on Jean-Paul; ever since he nearly got vaporized in the attack on the way back from Kanzaki Industries, she made it a point to keep him around her all times.

By the time the Hanagumi reconvened in the cafeteria, Oogami noticed that Tsubaki had returned.

"Where's Yuri and Kasumi?" he asked.

"They're waiting at the safe areas.For a precautionary measure, we separated the Koubu and Tenbu," replied Kaede."Tsubaki will pilot Gourai-gou."

"The only thing we can do now is to wait," said Kanna."As usual, I suppose."

"Better waiting than dead," replied Maria.

* * *

The Hanagumi, Tsubaki, Kaede, and Yoneda all sat with impatience, waiting for a response from the portable phone lying on the table.They were silent, high strung, and nervous; it did not get any easier as time progressed.An hour passed, but to all of them it seemed like an eternity.

"How long has it been?" asked Orihime crossly."You would think they'd have the decency—"

Suddenly, the door burst open to the cafeteria as Kayama came running into the room.

"You have to get out of here, now!" he yelled.Everyone stood in surprise when the windows shattered and smoke began to pour into the room.Pulling back towards the kitchen area with his sleeve over his mouth, Oogami tried to keep his eyes from tearing up.There was chaos amidst him as he shouted for the others to retreat.In the hallway, the air cleared up, and he saw Yoneda, Kaede, and Tsubaki huddled at the kitchen entrance.The rest of the Hanagumi were flocking in, safe for the moment.At last came Kayama, overturning several tables in the way.

"I thought we would get a chance to negotiate," said Yoneda, slightly shaken.

"Is it the army?Are they attacking?" asked Oogami.

"No.It's army intelligence—that's worse.They never intended to give you a chance to parlay, Yoneda.They're here to kill," replied Kayama.Just as he finished, Oogami saw dark silhouettes entering the cafeteria through the windows at the other end.Spotting the group huddled in the hallway, they began to open fire with automatic weapons.

"Damn," shouted Maria as her back hit the wall.The others took cover on the floor; luckily, Kayama's furniture rearrangement provided them with small cover.

"Yoneda, we have to go," shouted Kaede."Everyone, fall back to command!"

"Maria, we'll need covering fire soon," said Oogami as he pressed close behind her."There's too many of us to move at once.Tsubaki, Sakura, Sumire, Iris, Reni—get ready to head to the stairs when I say so."Oogami counted for three seconds while he drew his sidearm."Alright Maria, now.Go!"

Oogami and Maria stepped out to peg some shots at the attackers.It was their first chance to clearly see who was attacking them; the dark shapes wore a black bodysuit, with matching dark ski masks obscuring their faces.Hitting the floor, the attackers stayed prone while the first group flitted in and out of sight and into the hallway.Ammo expended, Oogami and Maria crouched down while they watched the first group disappear down the stairs.

"Group one made it.Alright, everyone else, gear up.Our turn is up next.Where's Kayama?" shouted Oogami as their assailants began firing on them once again.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine," assured Kaede.Oogami finished reloading his pistol at the same time as Maria."Everyone ready, on three.One…two…three!"Maria and Oogami stepped out once again to provide fire suppression while everyone else moved across into the hallway.There were nearly past the courtyard entrance when the wall ahead of them to the left blew outwards, sending all of them onto the ground.The roof ahead, destabilized by the blast, caved in spilling gravel and sheetrock into the hallway along with two support pylons from overhead.

Oogami was deafened from the blast and was crouching under cover, as was Maria.Where the wall around Yoneda's office door should have been was a large, gaping hole.The hallway before the stairs underground was blocked by debris.

"Maria, they can't make it.We'll have to fall back into the VIP entrance."

"Oogami!" shouted a voice from the other side of the rubble.Recognizing the voice, Oogami replied quickly.

"Kikunojou!Tell the others to go now, we can't get to them!" he shouted.

"Understood, Oogami!We'll hold them off as long as we can!"The Bara-gumi member retreated back downstairs and proceeded to barricade the entrance.The other Hanagumi members on the other side of the hall began to recover from the blast.

"Back to the VIP entrance!" shouted Oogami.Sporadic gunfire accentuated his sentence.Kohran inched her way to the corner, and pulled out a small round sphere from a shoulder bag.Pulling the pin off the top, she chucked it around the corner.A bright flash of light briefly lit the large cafeteria accompanied by a deafening bang.

"That will hold them for a bit.Let's go!" she shouted.Kohran jumped past Oogami and Maria into the VIP entrance, followed by Kanna, Orihime, Yoneda, and Kaede. Tapping Maria on the shoulder, Maria turned and followed the others into the second entrance.Oogami hopped in shortly, shutting the door and bolting it behind him.

"Squad leader!" warned Maria as she pulled her pistol and shot at the small window.An agent outside the window fell to the ground.Oogami turned quickly and plugged another agent about to fire on them at the left window.

"It's not safe in here, into the main office," advised Maria.At that moment, a large thud of a battering ram impacting was heard; an indentation was made on the inside.No one argued as Kanna quickly opened the door to the office and herded everyone inside.

Shutting the door, bolting it, and pushing a large filing cabinet in front of it, Oogami looked to Yoneda.

"We're trapped in here.They'll be coming through that door any time, or through that window.Where are we going to go?"

"Commander, there's a delivery vehicle at this side of the street.If we can just get to it…" offered Kaede.

"On it," answered Kohran.Pulling a rectangular gray lump, Kohran walked towards the wall and positioned it carefully."Everyone under the desks, it's going to sting a little."Tacking the mound of C4 onto the wall, she pushed a few buttons on the timer, and than ran for cover with everyone else.A deafening explosion blew the wall of the office out, and two agents on the outside rappelling down were flung outwards in a long arc.Getting up as the dust cleared, Oogami ran towards the hole, hugging the south wall.Spotting the van a little distance up the street, Oogami saw immediately the obstacle that lay near the front of the theater; a contingent of troops were waiting to open fire on anyone foolish enough to be in their line of fire.

"Smoke grenades, Kohran?" he asked.

"Right."Taking out four silver spheres, she tossed them into the street.Upon impact, they began spewing a billowing white cloud; picking up on this, the troops began to fire into the fog.Darting in and out, Oogami quickly scooped up two automatic rifles lying close to the rubble.

"Maria, go with Kanna, Kohran, and Orihime, and cover the other side of the van," ordered Oogami as he handed her on of the carbines.Kaede quickly fished out a set of keys and tossed them to Maria."Yoneda, Kaede, and I will follow shortly.I'll cover you.Ready…go!"Oogami stood and fired back into the cloud, hoping that it would deter whoever was on the other side for a few seconds.Hugging the theater wall, Maria led the others single file towards the van.Spotting several troops running around the back corner, Maria quickly opened fire, pushing them back and wounding others.She crouched next to the van, laying back some suppression fire.

"Someone, get the keys and open the van up!" she ordered.Orihime snatched the keys out of her pocket and opened the door.Kanna and Kohran jumped into the van while Orihime took the driver's seat.

"Kanna, get the back door," said Kohran as she fumbled to get seated up front.Kanna, crouching due to her height, ran towards the back and opened the door a crack.

"Maria?" she shouted.

"I'll hold them off until Oogami gets the others here," she replied loudly.Sighting again, she pulled off a series of brief, controlled bursts of gunfire.

Back at the other side, Oogami realized was nearly out of ammo.The smoke screen was beginning to wear thin; it was time to move.

"Yoneda, Kaede, let's not keep the party waiting.Ready?"Kaede nodded, and taking Yoneda's arm prepared herself to run across to the waiting van."Go!" yelled Oogami as he began to empty the rest of his ammo.Yoneda and Kaede got up quickly and started running, huddled as close as they could to the wall.Without warning, Yoneda stumbled, bringing Kaede down with him.

"Damn," cursed Oogami as he saw them falter.The rifle he held clicked, indicating its ammo was depleted.Drawing his pistol once again, Oogami stood and ran to cover Yoneda and Kaede through the hail of gunfire.

Maria caught only a small glimpse of what transpired, but her attention turned back to keeping the other agents from popping their heads around the corner.Oogami was running backwards when he suddenly stumbled, and fell next to Yoneda.

"Time to go, Manager," he said, breathing heavily.

"I can't, idiot.I twisted my ankle," he replied hoarsely.Kaede suddenly noticed Oogami clutching his side."You—you're shot, Oogami!"

"Get him out of here, Kaede, now!"Oogami looked over to see five figures emerging from the smoke, all of which would have a clear line of sight in a matter of seconds.Lying next to the wall, Oogami lifted his pistol, prepared to fire the last of his rounds.

"Oh well, we had fun, didn't we?" asked Oogami rhetorically.Kaede sat on her knees, frozen in shock next to Yoneda, all three of them were awaiting their final seconds.

The lead agent, clad in an ominous black, saw them and lifted his weapon when he fell backwards suddenly from an impact to his head.Several more shots rang out; the others looked around quickly before they too fell to the ground dead.

Kayama jumped out from the office hole and met them on the street.

"I've got some snipers on the roof, but they won't hold out much longer.Let's get—Oogami, you're hurt!" Kayama observed quickly.

"Get the others out of here, Kayama," Oogami told Kayama while clutching his side.Placing a hand on Kayama's shoulder, he squeezed it gently.

"Oogami," frowned Kayama.

"Do your job, Kayama," rebuked Yoneda."As per my orders, and as your commander, you are to leave me behind."

"Both trying to be heroes?" questioned Kayama as several cracks of sniper fire continued.

"Goddamn idiot," mumbled Yoneda."Fine, leave Oogami and me behind.Take Kaede.You can only get one out anyways, and you can't move Oogami."

Oogami beckoned to Kayama to move closer."I'll be fine—see you on the beach, friend," he whispered before passing out.Kayama quickly gathered Kaede—who was frozen and tearful—into his arms."I'll be back for both of you later.Don't die on me yet."

Leaving the two behind, he started running towards the van.Maria turned to see Kayama and Kaede running towards them, and then paled she saw Oogami and Yoneda lying in the street.Her breathing stopped, and her stomach twisted when she realized what had happened.

"Squad leader!No!" she screamed in terror.She stood up, dropping the carbine, and started to run towards them.

"Squad leader!" she yelled again.Suddenly she was restrained; Kanna had jumped out from the back of the van and was dragging her back.

"We can't do anything for him now!We've got to go!" she screamed into Maria's ear.

"Not again!Not again!" she sobbed as she struggled briefly.Hauling her into the van, Kanna dumped Maria in roughly and motioned towards Kayama when an explosion rocked the street.Gravel was tossed up, and Kayama fell over on top of Kaede.Dust covered the entire area, obscuring Kanna's vision.When the dust cleared slightly, Kayama—along with Kaede—was nowhere to be seen.Spotting a looming shadow emerging, she recognized the mechanical sound of a tank bearing towards them.Shutting the van door quickly, she shouted, "Orihime, get us out of here!"

Taking the cue, Orihime floored the vehicle into the street, blurring past startled troops.She gunned the engine for all its worth and drove the van into the night, uncertain as to where she was going and whether or not they would get there alive.

[Very] brief notes:

Not done.

Still revising.

Will finish, but later—out of time for now.

Lots planned. =)


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

------------------

Soldier's Forge, Chapter 11:

From his point of view, nothing ever changed in this place.The cold, stone walls stood unwavering, a testament to the brief, flitting lifespan of men.They would outlive his life—that much was certain.

As if that weren't enough, in this place the passage of time slowed, almost as if it were intentional.The added minutes, the agonizing seconds all conspired against him giving him ample time to contemplate the reasons he was sent to this prison.Of course, that is the assumed purpose of prison—to provide a place for dangerous beings to be isolated, and to repent.The long days sitting in his cell, barely three meters in length; the never-ending hard labor simply for the sake of labor—nothing productive came from digging holes, but apparently knowledge of that was punishment itself; the meager, often cold meals; the lack of comforts, for it was either always too cold or too hot—conditions as these will either break an individual or strengthen them.For the former army Major Amakasa, no one could tell, because in madness the distinction really isn't there.

The retreat into the mind in times of pain, an evolutionary mechanism much like the drug-induced stupor and apathy that often accompanies death, is powerful in that worlds can be built or destroyed with mere thought.Dangerous indeed if the line between the corporeal and surreal was blurred.

Amakasa could not understand why he was here.The Taisho government was weak and hollow.The only real salvation for his country came from those that fought to protect it.Those who would not fight would only realize their error when death arrives.Fools deserved death.His realization several months later of being used by Keigo ate at him.He too had been a fool for trusting him, but Keigo had been the ultimate fool for underestimating the fire of people who would fight to save their country, people such as the Hanagumi—and people such as himself. 

On this particular day, Major Amakasa sat in the middle of his cell.Eyes closed, not because of fatigue, but because there simply wasn't anything noteworthy to look at, he sensed imminent change.The footsteps of the guard and the opening of the outer door were events that did not happen at this time usually, although his notion of time was fairly distorted.The prison guard stepped in front of his cell, and unlocked the latch.

"Get up, Amakasa.Apparently they want you back in the Army.Get out of my sight," the guard told him dispassionately.Opening his eyes, but showing no surprise, he stood up and made ready to depart from the place he stayed briefly, although to him it was much longer than the three or four months since he arrived.For him, this was his chance for repentance.It was time to fight for Teito once again.

"Good to see you again, Amakasa."Amakasa stood a lavish office made of the dark browns of wood and the bewildering array of colors, mostly from elaborate art, rugs, and furnishings.It was not too much unlike Yoneda's office, except it belonged to a General Kaio of the Army.Gesturing to a chair, Kaio sat back down behind his desk.The General was decorated with several medals, and his wrinkled, long face and prominent cheekbones showed years of experience in the service of warfare.Amakasa took the offer while Kaio appraised him."It's been, what, three, four months?How did you hold up?"

The newly reinstated Major simply smiled.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it.And I'm not really interested anyways.I do know, however, of something that will interest you."

"Nothing could interest more than to serve Teito as I always have.I am but a humble soldier," prostrated Amakasa.

"Of course.I believe they debriefed you on everything that has happened over the past few months.We fight for the sanctity of Teito, but I am afraid that there are some elements that have chosen to side against us unwisely.They have left us no choice but to act swiftly, but unfortunately in doing so they have eluded us temporarily.I say temporarily because I want you to change that, soldier."

"Of course.I would be honored to rectify this…mistake," replied Amakasa with a glint of interest in his cold, dead eyes.

"You are lucky to get a second chance, Major.Not many do so when they fall as egregiously as you have.I expect you will do your best to carry out your orders."

"And what are my orders, sir?" asked Amakasa coolly.

"To find these vagrants, and do whatever it takes to silence them.They have been out of our control for too long—it's time to bring back what is ours."

"As you command, General."With that, the General handed the Major his assignment, sealed in a black envelope—a chance to cleanse Teito forever of the taint of the weak.

* * *

The hypnotic sound of wheels moving over tracks did nothing to mask the silence that befell those who were unfortunate enough to give company to it.Almost as if riding on a hearse—and who could say that was not what they were riding—four survivors of the tumultuous events of the night sat, fatigued yet still vigilant for danger.

Tsubaki was piloting the bullet train Gourai-gou; the train passed by the damp, crumbling walls of an underground labyrinth that at best was long forgotten by the population.Few understood that Teito was built like an anthill; if it was destroyed, people rebuilt on top of it, and consequently many ancient structures were unknowingly preserved.The nefarious had used it to attack the surface, as a poison seeping up from a giant rotting corpse, but for tonight it would be the sanctuary of a wearied few.

The train slowed as it reached its destination.No lights illuminated this place, but then again no lights were present since the train moved off the main track.The lights became fewer and fewer until nothing but the illumination from the train itself provided visibility.The shrieks of the brakes were uncomfortably loud; no one wanted to wake the dead.

Tsubaki emerged from the front into the cabin, her job finished.Gathering supplies and handing out several torches, she motioned the others to follow her.As they exited the train, the smell of earth assaulted their senses.The water at their feet, the invisible creatures of the darkness, and the misty haze surrounded them like an endless vise.

Iris clung to Sakura and Jean-Paul tightly in fear.This place lent no comfort to Sumire and Reni either.The four walked closely behind Tsubaki, who lead the way into the darkness.Sakura observed the walls as she walked in silence.At first, the walls were unremarkable, but as they moved deeper ancient glyphs and epigraphs, blurred from the sands of time, could be distinguished.

The procession of warriors through this ancient monument of human construction was both solemn and respectful as the brave few made their way once again into the ancient city of old Teito.

_"Get onto the train, Sakura!" yelled Kikunojou as he herded the others down the stairs.They ran down quickly when a large explosion knocked them to their feet._

_"Where's Oogami!Where are the others?" yelled a frantic Sakura._

_"Take them down quickly!I'll see how the others are doing!" shouted Kikunojou to Yokihiko and Kotone._

_"Wait, I have to finish some business first," Tsubaki said quickly.She ran towards the control center, leaving Sakura, Sumire, and Iris with Yokihiko and Kotone while Kikunojou disappeared up the stairs.Kotone continued to lead them down the stairs._

_Entering the control room alone, Tsubaki quickly set herself to work on the main computer while periodic explosions sent debris falling from the ceiling.Providing her access codes to the computer, she entered the commands for lockout and encryption, hoping that they would buy the Hanagumi enough time so they could return later.Waiting as it set about to do its work, she nervously monitored the indicated progress until it declared it was ready.The system was set for shutdown in thirty seconds._

_Kikunojou had returned from above when Tsubaki met him._

_"The others can't make it—a collapse is blocking them from coming down here.The enemy will be here any second from stage side," reported Kikunojou._

_"Oh no!What will happen to them?There's no way out!" shouted Tsubaki._

_"You have to leave without them.If they manage to capture the rest of you, there will be truly no hope of recovering from this one," reasoned Yokihiko.Tsubaki was briefly torn with indecision, and then reminded herself of her duty as the Kaze-gumi._

_"Let's go, guys," she ordered._

_"Actually, we're staying.We're going to hold them off as long as we can.It is our duty to do so," said Kotone as he from the basement._

_"What are you saying?They'll kill you!" she replied._

_"Get going, you don't have much time.The enemy may hold the theater for today, but there will come a time when they will be vulnerable.Wait until then," said Kikunojou._

_Tsubaki frowned, and then bolted down the stairs towards the train.When she out of sight, Kikunojou turned to his companions._

_"Time to execute Yoneda's final orders.Kotone, help me hold them off.Yokihiko, collapse the tunnel when they escape safely."_

_"It's been an interesting night, hasn't it?" remarked Kotone as he moved upstairs, prepared to fight._

_"Yes.I pray that Oogami and the others can make it.For now, we will do our best to protect him and his friends," replied Kikunojou."Even if it means our deaths."_

"We're here," reported Tsubaki.Her sudden statement brought Sakura quickly out of her ruminations.They stood before the entrance to a large underground cavern.The ceiling sloped upwards, high enough that several medium sized buildings could fit.The sounds of running water echoed in the cave, and in front of them was the stretch of an ancient street.Derelict buildings, houses, and ruins stood to both sides of them.

"Tsubaki, where are we?" asked Sumire.She winced as her voice carried, compounded by the echo from the cave walls.

"This is one of the many ancient towns lying underneath Teito.Yoneda knew about it from his time; during the Kouma Wars the records were destroyed."

"Ancient towns?" commented Sakura in fascination.

"Yes.According to Yoneda, there have been many others before us fighting the Kouma.Every generation has its warriors; this is the legacy of one of those."Tsubaki turned towards an old wall.Holding her torch to it, they saw the obscure, yet unmistakable picture of humans battling large, demonic like objects."Yoneda's orders to me were to take you here if the worst happened.He told me to stay here until it would be safe to return."

"So we're going to live in this rotting place until what?" asked Sumire irately.

"Those were my orders.I think he's going to contact us when the time is right," she replied.

"Iris is frightened…this place is haunted," she whispered.

"Don't be frightened, Iris.I'm sure they'll welcome us as long as we don't do anything to disturb them," comforted Sakura.

"The probability of the existence of ghosts is infinitesimal.It is not logical to fear what doesn't exist," remarked Reni.Tsubaki led them towards the town square.The large center was riddled with crumbling stones, and in the middle was a long dried fountain.A weathered statue, crumbling and missing its head, stood proudly in the torchlight.

"We have ample food to last several weeks, and there is an underground river flowing close by.We should be fine for now," said Tsubaki as she showed them a somewhat intact house.Aside from the missing doors and windows, and the brittle walls that threatened to collapse upon contact, it contained distinct rooms and some furnishings.

"Tsubaki, what happened to Oogami and the others?" she asked quietly.

"Honestly, I don't know.The ceiling collapsed, so they couldn't go around.They could have escaped.Or they could have been captured, or…" She looked downwards as she left the last part unfinished.Sakura sat down dejectedly, knees to her chest."Have faith in them.I'm sure they'll be fine," cheered Tsubaki.She sighed when she saw no sign of movement from Sakura."Sumire, would you help me get supplies from the train?"

Sumire nodded, her soft face flickering in the torchlight.She motioned for Iris, who slightly torn between staying with Sakura and going.As they began their trek back, Iris looked at Sakura once more before following.Left alone, and in darkness was complete silence except for the sound of quiet weeping.

* * *

Yoneda grimaced in pain as he slowly regained consciousness.It had been several hours since he first woke to find himself in a cold, dimly lit room that contained nothing but a small cot and a toilet.He could feel the bones in his old body, and reminded himself that he was not the young soldier he used to be.

It was obvious to him that he was in a cell, but he could not conclude exactly where he might be.The entrance was a steel door, bolted and locked from the outside.The only light was from a small slit on that door, but it hardly let in enough light to see anything with detail.

In these conditions, he floated from sitting and contemplating the fate of himself and the others to sleeping for unknown periods of time.Yoneda mentally replayed once again the events of the night.He saw the tank fire nearly obliterate the van.He remembered after the dust had cleared that Kayama was no longer present, along with his charge; Yoneda fervidly hoped that Kayama somehow managed to make it to safety with her.He held a small glimmer of hope when he saw the van escape, and painfully remembered when dozens of soldiers and agents finally surrounded him and an unconscious Oogami.They had hauled him to his feet roughly, and he dreamily recalled shouting before being knocked unconscious.

Yoneda worried about Oogami.It was very likely he was dead.Feeling remorse, Yoneda never liked losing comrades, and a lifetime of his did little to alleviate the pain, but the familiarity of it comforted him slightly.

The rattle of keys on his door abruptly brought him out of his thoughts.The guard at the door blocked the light streaming in, and a second person entered the cell.Gesturing to the prison guard, the uniformed officer closed the door and left.

"Long time, Yoneda," greeted a cold voice.Yoneda looked closely, and then widened his eyes.

"Amakasa?You—"

"Yes, they decided that they needed my services again.I had a wonderful trip to hell, but I'm certain that's nothing compared to what you have to look forwards to."

"What do you want, Amakasa?They locked you up for a reason, you idiot."

Amakasa frowned, and then struck Yoneda harshly across the face.

"You are the one who will be answering my questions.Speak not unless spoken to."He leered at Yoneda, grinning maliciously."I am here to correct certain…mistakes on the part of my commanders.You see, apparently your harem somehow managed to elude the fools.As such, I am to find them and bring them back."

"They got away…what about Ooga—" started Yoneda before he was struck down again.

"I told you, do not speak unless I allow you to.As for your Navy officer, he's doing just fine—feeding the worms."

Yoneda gasped in disbelief."I don't believe you."

Amakasa struck him harder this time, sending him sprawled on the floor in pain.

"Believe what you want.It makes no difference to me.However, I think that you might know where the others have run off to, hiding like dogs.If you let me know, then maybe I can arrange for you to see your precious Ensign.That is the only way you will truly know his fate."

"Or," he continued as he began pacing."You could sit here and rot until I lose my patience.Either way, I will have what I want.You are weak, Yoneda.You have always been a blight on this city.It is filth like you that I live to clean up.If I could, I would have you killed when they found you.By the way, how is your ankle?"Yoneda grimaced.He felt the pain, and knew if it wasn't treated it would only get worse.

"I will allow them to treat that, if you wish.You know my price."

"Go to hell, Amakasa," he replied curtly.Frowning, Amakasa moved to hit Yoneda across the face, but this time Yoneda blocked it with his arm and headbutted him across the face.Holding his nose in pain, the Major glared at him with hatred, and then kicked Yoneda harshly in the ankle.Yoneda fell with a gasp and lay there.

"As fun as this is, I'll be back when you're more cooperative.Maybe that will give you something to think about," Amakasa spat.Turning, he opened the door and motioned the guard to lock it.Yoneda stayed several minutes lying in pain, adjusting to the hard fact that it was very possible he did not have very long to live.


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

------------------

Soldier's Forge, Chapter 12:

It was cold, but she never seemed to notice it until now.She was dimly aware of herself, as if watching from afar, but the vision was a familiar one that had haunted her forever.It was the urban battlefield where she spent a sizable portion of her life entrenched deeply behind whatever was suitable for cover, hiding in the snow.Others surrounded her, but they were indistinct, and unimportant.They were but a flitting memory.

The familiar sulfurous smells of gunpowder, the reek of rotting corpses, and the smell of a dying city assaulted her senses, but it did not bother her.She felt tense, anxious.She breathed quickly, nervously, watching as it condensed in front of her.There was the shrieking of the wind, gusts that chilled her to the bone, but it remained unimportant.Nothing was important except for the raw feelings of fear that clutched at her heart.And for some reason, she never remembered it as being so strong, but the thought was gone as fast as it was there, and it was forgotten.

And then it happened.The men and women around her began running out of the trenches.She could not see their faces, but she heard the screams of the dying and wounded.Her feelings became those of grim determination, her fighting spirit manifesting in her anger.Nothing could stop her as she began firing her rifle.She did not remember when she picked it up, but it felt natural that she held it; it was always natural that she carried a gun of some kind.

She saw him running in front.She knew he was important somehow, but was caught up in the moment and was gunning down everything around her.He turned, and suddenly she remembered.Her captain, running as she was, was too a flurry of action.The moment she saw his face Maria remembered—and screamed in despair as she watched the scene replay once again—the surprise, the hesitation, and the unforgettable gunshot that seemed to play over all the other sounds.

She watched again as she ran to him, somehow aware of herself even as she did not see her own being.Feelings of desperation, anger, and grief—all were too familiar, too real.She turned him over and screamed in despair, over and over again, for she saw the face of Ichirou Oogami lying dead in her hands.

And then she woke, breathing heavily and covered in cold sweat.The images still replaying in her mind, she sat until she could recall where she was.It had been a long time since she had the nightmares, but they had returned in full force.They were never as painful as they were now; she could still taste the fear, and remember the horror.So vivid…

She felt dampness on her cheeks.Bringing her hand to her face, she touched the tears she had unwittingly shed.Sighing, she held her hands to her head, trying to ward off the effects, knowing that she would not sleep easily again.

The dark, unfurnished room they were in did not help in that regard either.The bare wooden floor was no comfort to those who slept on it, and the worn walls were not a sight to look at, but it was all they could find—an unoccupied house in a decrepit neighborhood.There was the chirping of crickets, and the occasional bark of a dog, but aside from that silence blanketed the area.

Maria recalled briefly how harrowing their escape from the theater was, and how they drove in the night with nowhere to go when they saw the soldiers and the tanks.They knew they could not keep it up for long so they were forced to abandon the van and run to wherever they could, hiding in the shadows along the way.Their journey eventually led them to this part of Teito, where by luck they had found one of many houses to be abandoned.Carrying only rudimentary supplies, they were forced to sleep on the floor, weary and exhausted.Even Orihime could not complain—being alive was all that they were thankful for at this point.

The light sounds of footsteps alerted Maria.Pulling her gun, she pointed it at the door.

"It's me," whispered Kanna as she stepped carefully over the sleeping Orihime and Kohran."I could hear you screaming.Is it the nightmares again?"

Maria nodded.Kanna was the only one she really confided in, aside from the squad leader.

"Do you want me to take your watch?" offered Kanna.

"No, thanks.I probably can't sleep again anyways," she replied.Getting up, she moved to the adjoining entrance.Kanna, stepping gracefully for a person her size, moved over to a corner where she sat with her back to the wall.She began to doze almost immediately.

Settling herself at the window, Maria prepared for her vigil.As she sat thinking, she realized that for her, it was time to put away her past; if she could not do so, then there would certainly be no future.

The sunlight of a new day lent its warmth unfalteringly once again to the inhabitants of Teito, but those that usually paid homage to its glory were not there.Gone were the bustling streets of the commuters; the joggers and the businessmen and the wives that bought goods in the market—without them, one could not help but feel something was remiss.

And that was what the new day heralded.Instead, the silent, steel face of the many tanks took their place; the footsteps of troops moving in unison replaced the light conversation of neighbors.

Kohran soon woke to the caress of the morning light on her face.She blinked several times, feeling bruises and cuts from yesterday's ordeal.Sleeping at such a late hour certainly did not improve her disposition either.Orihime and Kanna were sprawled next to her, each looking just as awful as she was, and even in their last throes of sleep the uncertainty marked their faces.She moved to the entrance, which was the only real room in the small house anyways, to find Maria awake, gazing outside.

"Maria?You didn't wake me," said Kohran guiltily.

"It was almost dawn anyways.Wake the others.We need to keep moving," she ordered.When the others were awake, she moved to address them.

"We cannot stay here for long.Eventually they will start searching for us."

"What are we going to do, Maria?" asked Kohran.

"This is the way it looks to me.We're in considerable danger—from what I gather Army Intelligence is out to kill us, and they have the resources of the armed forces.The theater is occupied, but the armor has been moved to safe areas.They won't find them easily.Sakura and the others may have arrived there—I pray they got away safely.And Vice-General Yoneda and squad leader are—" she paused for a second, choking on the last bit, "—are either captured, or dead.There is no easy way for me to put it."

No one had wanted to say it, but it was obvious that was the only logical explanation.

"Hey now, everyone cheer up," said Kanna."There's no way the old man and squad leader would fall to them.They're tougher than that!Have faith in them."

"You're right, Kanna," said Maria after a few moments of silence."We have to keep believing in them, but for now, we're on our own."

"Where are we going to go?What are we going to do?We have no place to return to, everyone we know is missing…" trailed Orihime.

"The only thing we can do for now is to stay hidden.We need to find a safe place we can stay low in for a couple of days.In addition, we need to find out where the armor is—I did not receive that information, and I don't think squad leader had it either.Finally, we need some way of finding out who is behind this and why, and we need to figure how to stop them."

"Is there anyone we know that can help us?" suggested Kohran.

"It has to be someone we trust.I have no ideas, however if we can accrue enough evidence of whatever's been happening, I can try to contact Count Hanakoji.Last I heard he was in America, though, so I cannot guarantee that he will be able to do much."

"Why don't we go to my father's?He might be able to help us," suggested Orihime.

"It's not safe.We need someplace that isn't accessible by public record.They'll know who he is, and they'll be waiting there certainly."

"I know a place.It's out of the way, and I'm pretty sure they don't know about it," suggested Kanna."It's a old shrine near the outskirts of town in the hills.It hasn't been used for several years, and I've gone there occasionally training.My dad was the only that knew about it, except for his old friends.It's got everything we need."

"That sounds good.How far out is it?" asked Maria.

"I'd say about three hours on foot.Add some to that for getting off the road, which we'll have to do."

"Alright.If no one has any better suggestions, then that's where we're going."

"Are we hiking up a mountain again?" whined Orihime.

"It's not that steep.Are you up to it?" replied Kanna.Orihime groaned.

"The current problem now," continued Maria, "is getting out of town unnoticed.They should be circulating our likenesses throughout the Army.We need to change our appearances."

"I spotted a small clothing shop close by.I can pick up some wardrobes more suited for traveling," volunteered Kohran.

"Good idea.Why don't you borrow my trench coat—it'll make you look more inconspicuous."

"It wouldn't fit," remarked Kohran.

"That's ok, I'll just fold it in over here, and roll it here.Kohran, do you have something I could use to pin it?"

"Probably.Let me check."Kohran rummaged through her light bag and procured a tube of adhesive.

"This will work.Ok."Slipping the large Russian's coat over her, she began to fold up the long sleeves and the leg area where the excess cloth threatened to trip her.

"Let down your hair, Kohran.Can you do without your glasses?" suggested Orihime.

"Nope, I can't see without them.They'll have to stay."Kohran undid her braids and let her hair fall down to her shoulders.

"Wow, you look really pretty with your hair down," commented Orihime."Why do you keep it up like that?"

"Practicality really.I don't want it getting in my way when I'm working," she modestly replied.Indeed, she looked as if she were a different person; her hair flowed softly down her back in waves, and accentuated a hidden beauty she rarely displayed.

"We'll do something about that when we get back to the theater," asserted Maria."As for now, this will do just fine.Do you need some cash?We can't leave a paper trail behind."

"I've got it.I'll pick up anything else we might need.Should be back in an hour."

"If you run into trouble, get out of the way and hide.No heroics, got that?" said Kanna.

"Got it."Kohran looked out the window to see several people milling outside."It looks like they ended the curfew—it's business as usual now.Time for me to go."

"Good luck," Maria told Kohran as she left the old building.

* * *

Old memories of childhood are often brought out by events that have only superficial relationships to them.Akin to looking at something indirectly, a familiar smell, a trinket from the past, or forgotten sounds can serve much the same purpose.For Kaede, she relished in the memories of being rocked to sleep by her mother; it was not the images she recalled, but rather the sense of security, the belonging—the warmth—that she remembered.Not wanting to wake from her dream, but knowing that she had to as she swam her way to consciousness, she slowly opened her eyes.

She was lying down in a small cabin, covered in warm, silk blankets.The furnishing was sparse, but only because the room was fairly small.Tracing the light that warmed her face, she saw it came from a porthole._A ship of some sort_, she mused.Looking down at herself, she saw a few bandages over her chest.She was also changed into a loose fitting, comfortable blue garment.

The door inched opened while she was still trying to piece together her memories.Glancing up in alarm, she relaxed when she saw Kayama peek his head through.

"Oh, you're awake.Sorry for intruding—I just wanted to check on you," apologized Kayama.

"Not at all," she replied.Kayama entered the room and pulled up a chair next to her while she sat up.

"What happened?Last I remember, we were trying to get out of the theater when everything blacked out…" she began.

"It's a long story.Here," said Kayama as he handed her a glass of water.She eagerly accepted it."When we were trying to escape, I got caught in a large blast.It knocked you out, and tossed me around.We were lucky we survived.I somehow managed to get you and jumped down into the underground tunnels exposed by the explosion."Kaede took note of the small cuts and bruises that Kayama had on him."Afterwards, I trudged down there for a while before meeting up with some of my agents, and we took you here.This—" Kayama gestured around him, "—is my home away from home, if you will.It's a small boat house that I keep around the docks for kicks."

"I see," she replied.She looked down at herself and felt a small pain in her ribs.

"Don't worry, I had one of my female agents take care of you.It's nothing major, just some cracked ribs."

"What happened to the others?Did they make it?" she asked.Kayama's expression turned grim.

"We're not sure.We think that Sakura and the others that made it on the train are safe at the old city.It's just a matter of getting in contact with them.As for everyone else…we haven't heard anything.I have everyone I can spare out looking for them.Hopefully they've escaped and found a safe place to hole up in; if they do their job well, my people will have trouble finding them also."

"Yoneda…and Oogami…what of them?"

"I wish I knew.They're either captured—or worse.My people are working as fast as possible to find out.I had hoped I could tell you more than that," said Kayama solemnly.

"We need to get to them.Tell Sakura that—" Kaede stopped and winced in pain as she was getting up.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of things from here.You, on the other hand, need to rest for a couple of days.I'll have people bring you a fresh change of clothes and some food."

Kaede slumped back down in exhaustion."Thanks, Kayama."

"No problem, just doing my duty.Rest well, Commander," he replied as she laid her head back and closed her eyes.

* * *

Maria sat idly by next to the window watching for any sign of Kohran.She was doodling on the floor with the barrel of her gun, much to the nervousness of Orihime and Kanna.Spotting Kohran walking down the street about an hour later, she quickly went to the door and admitted her.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary.I passed by some Army guys on the way, but they didn't notice.I was also in a crowd, so that helped.They weren't too attentive."

"That's good.Let's hope we're that lucky when we try to get out," said Maria.

"Ok, I got something for everybody.Don't worry, it's on me—call it an early present or something."Kohran dropped the bag and unzipped it."Orihime, this is for you."She handed Orihime a comfortable, white blouse and a pair of brown trousers.Looking puzzled, Orihime went to an adjoining room to change."Kanna, this is for you.Sorry, but I could only find men's clothing that big."

"No problem, I'm used to it," replied Kanna as she took a pair of slacks and a button up cotton shirt, complete with vest.

"Oh, and this goes with that," added Kohran as she tossed a cap her way.Kanna puzzled over this as she went to the back room right as Orihime walked out.

"This feels…adventurous?" pondered Orihime.The outfit matched well with her figure; she looked like a verifiable archeologist.

"Don't forget this," said Kohran as she dug out a fedora and tossed it her way."There you go.Comfortable enough for you?"

"Mmm…it's a different look, but I think I like it," responded Orihime.

"That's good.I got these for everybody."Kohran pulled out a pair of hiking boots and handed them to Orihime.

"This is all very interesting, Kohran, but I'm almost afraid to ask what you got me," said Maria.

"You were kind of a problem.See, there aren't many platinum blonds in Japan, so I got something for that."Pulling out a bottle, she dropped it into a bewildered Maria."Hair coloring.Just add and rinse.I saw a water pump and a bucket in the back."

"Brunette?" said Maria incredulously.

"Couldn't find anything else.Besides, you might like it.Don't worry, it'll wash out in a couple of days…I think."

"Brunette?" repeated Maria.Kohran further dumped some dark pants, a white T-shirt, a light, black jacket and a handkerchief into Maria's arms.

"There are yours.Tie up the handkerchief around your head—you know, like those housewives?"

"Brunette…" muttered Maria as she exited towards the back.Just then, Kanna entered looking like a respectable citizen of Teito, albeit a male one.

"I feel like…a cab driver," she commented.Orihime was off in the corner playing with an imaginary whip.

"I suppose I'll go change into my garments.Be right back."Kohran plucked out the remaining items and headed for the room.

"Looking stylish," said Kanna to Orihime.

"You betcha.Hows about we goes lookin' for that treasure?" grinned Orihime.Kanna chucked for a bit and then stopped to adjust her cap.A few moments were spent tidying up and trying on the boots before Kohran returned.

"How do you like it?" she asked.She wore something very similar to her battle uniform; instead of white pants, she wore tight, black, knee-length shorts.Like her uniform, she sported an embroidered vest, but set in dark blue hues with gold trimmings.Aside from that, however, was the fact that she continued to wear her hair loose, which gave her a regal, academic look.

"Wow, that really suits you, Kohran," complimented Kanna.Orihime agreed emphatically.

"Thanks.You guys look great too."At that moment Maria returned into the room.

"M-Maria?" stammered Kanna.

"Ah…I don't want to hear it," she replied.Maria's wardrobe gave her the appearance of an American dressed for the street, however that was not the reason for the dead silence.She was now officially brunette, her once blonde hair now a dark shade of brown.

Kanna tried to suppress it, but finally could not contain herself.

"Y-you're a…brunette!" she laughed while clutching her stomach.The others continued to stare at Maria dumbfounded while Kanna collapsed to the floor.

"I-I can't believe it," she said amid giggles."Wait till the others…see this!"Orihime caught on and started to chuckle as well.Kohran simply grinned.

"Last time you're doing the shopping, Kohran," threatened Maria while Kohran handed a pair of boots to her.

"Ah, I went through a lot of hard work to pick that one out for you too," sighed Kohran sarcastically.Kanna finally got a hold of herself and sat quietly on the floor.

"What now, squad leader?" asked Kanna.Maria looked at Kanna in surprise."What, don't tell me you haven't figured it out.Squad leader's out right now, so that means you're it until then."

"I see," replied Maria quietly.

"I'm not writing him off.Just letting you know that I—we all look up to you."The others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks.I'll try my best," said a heartfelt Maria.She turned quickly to business."It's better if we travel during the evening, near sunset.Even though we're in disguise, I think our chances are better.Besides, I'm not sure if we're any less conspicuous than before.Kanna, can you get us there in the dark?"

"Hmm…I'm pretty sure.All I need is the moonlight, and then I can pick up the trail."

"Alright, until then, everybody get some rest.We'll move out in a couple of hours."

"Understood, squad leader."

Several hours passed by uneventfully.Maria had sent Kohran out to get some food, and after a quick meal they spent the afternoon quietly resting.Before long, Maria shook the shoulder of Kanna's sleeping form.

"Wake up, Kanna.Quietly," she whispered.

"Is it time yet?" replied Kanna as she rapidly became alert.

"It's early, but I want you to take a look at this."Gesturing towards the window, she pointed at the street.

"See that van?They arrived about two hours ago, presumably to work on those lines.I haven't seen them do anything except sit there."

"Spies?"

"That's what I thought.There's probably more of them staked out around here."

"This is bad.Can we make it past them?" inquired Kanna thoughtfully.

"I think so.They rotate every forty-five minutes, with about a five-minute window.They're probably reporting to someone out there or taking a break."Maria glanced at her watch."It's almost evening.That leaves us with about fifteen minutes to get ready to go.Wake the others."

"Right," affirmed Maria as she went to Kohran and Orihime.Gathering their supplies, they assembled at the window, watching nervously while Kanna explained the situation.

"Alright, they left.Time to move," she reported after a few minutes.Piling out the door, they started walking in a direction outwards of the city.The scene was awash with the reddish colors of the evening, and few of the city's patrons were around.

"Where's Kohran?" asked Maria suddenly.Searching, she spotted the small Chinese working the lock on the back of the parked van.

"I'll get her," said Kanna as she ran back quickly.

"Orihime, back here," stated Maria as she ducked behind a building."What was she thinking?"

Kohran had managed to undo the lock.Inside the van, she found a bewildering array of communication devices, listening equipment, and weapons.She started to rummage around, looking for anything that could shed some light on their enemies.

"Kohran, what are you doing?" asked Kanna as she caught up with her."We have to get going."

"Hold on, this is an opportunity to get what information we can about our enemies.It'll only take a few minutes."

"Hurry up, they'll be back soon." 

Kohran came upon a small drawer locked with a latch combination lock.Peering intently, she began to fiddle with the mechanism while keeping her ear close to it. Kanna stayed behind her, looking around intently.

Maria and Orihime were looking from afar when two figures in jumpsuits popped into view, rounding the corner.

"Damn it," muttered Maria.

"Kohran, almost ready?" hurried Kanna.Kohran still hadn't managed to pop the lock.Getting up with a frown, she took a pair of pliers from the table and whacked the lock squarely from the top.To the surprise of Kanna, the lock popped open.Quickly tossing it aside, Kohran opened the drawer and removed the only contents, a small data disk.

"Alright, let's go," reported Kohran.Kanna turned around, and then suddenly pulled inside, shutting the doors.

"We've got company," she whispered.

The two operators, who just bought dinner, reached the front the van and started their way towards the back, commenting on trivial topics.

"Don't know why they stuck us out here.They're probably dead or long gone."

"Who knows.All I know is we get to patrol the ass end of Teito."

"You've been saying that for the past two hours."

"It's true, isn't it?You know, I think it was our supervisor that shafted us on this one, after we pulled that stunt on him—hey, what's with the lock?" he commented while standing in front of the back door.

Without warning, the door flung open to smack him squarely in the face, knocking him to the ground unconscious.The second operator gasped in surprise and tried to bring out a pistol, but not before Kanna grabbed his wrist, snapped it, and pull him into a headlock.The man struggled briefly before losing consciousness.Pulling both bodies inside, she hopped out with Kohran and shut the door behind her.

"Why don't we take the van?" asked Kanna as she picked up the bag holding their dinner.Pulling out a steamed bun, she began to munch on it.

"No can do—they're tracking it," replied Kohran.The pair walked briskly to where Maria and Orihime were hiding.

"That was too close," said Maria."As for you, I'm sure you have an explanation, but I'll hear it later.Right now we have to get moving."

The four oddly dressed women disappeared into the darkening night, walking away from the very city that they protected; the capital they once defended now hunted them.

* * *

The quiet breathing of Sakura blended into the sounds of dripping water and an occasional flight of a bat.The five girls slept in the main room of old house, shrouded in near total darkness.The dim, green tint of a fluorescent glow stick provided the only beacon in an otherwise desolated and dead city.

Images tumbled through Sakura's mind, one quickly after the other, without sense or order.She saw her mother, father, friends, and places.She felt confused, but that was forgotten when she encountered happier memories.She nearly died from anguish when she saw loved ones die, the only evidence left behind being a dull ache in her heart.

Amidst the confusion, Sakura was suddenly thrust into darkness.Devoid of images, Sakura could only grope in the dark.Something was amiss—she could feel a lucidity that wasn't present a short while ago.

After what seemed like ages, she felt terror manifesting behind her.Trusting her sixth sense, she turned to see the horrid, withered form of the Kouma.It had the same evil visage of the others, yet it seemed much more than that.The rows of fangs and the distinct elongated head were there, but they were decaying, almost as if its flesh would tear off from a mere touch.Sakura backed away quickly in shock and reached for her sword, only to discover it was not there.

She ran, away from the horror, yet it seemed to keep up with her.Her legs seemed to be failing, as if moving through molasses.She desperately screamed out silently as it came closer and closer.Tripping, she fell to the floor while the monster loomed over her slowly.

Pushing back with her feet while still on her back, Sakura reached around for anything that would ward this threat.Brushing up against something warm, she turned to see the form of Oogami lying next to her.She felt relief, only to be replaced by horror a second later when she realized he was lying in a pool of blood, his eyes vacant and staring upwards.Letting loose a scream, she saw herself also bleeding; thousands of wounds poured the crimson liquid of life from her body, mingling with his stagnant blood.

She pulled a glowing dagger from herself, its blade absorbing droplets of red into itself.Her vision faded as she laid her pain-wracked body next to Oogami's, tears of crimson pooling around her.The only thing she could do now was to scream, and to die.

Sakura bolted upright from her blankets, screaming.Bathed in cold sweat, she stayed still, breathing heavily for several minutes.

Apparently, her nightmares woke more than herself up.Sumire grunted irritatingly before getting up to confront Sakura.

"Do you have to make that much noise when you sleep?" she asked irately.Sakura had no answer to give; she continued to stare in front of her, tears running down her cheeks.

Sumire stared thoughtfully at her for a few minutes, declining to further redress the situation.After a few moments, she stood up and rolled up her blankets.

"I'm sorry, I just can't sleep here.I'll be on the train," she declared.Iris and Tsubaki had just risen, and were glancing about confused.

"Wait, Sumire—" called Tsubaki as she stormed out of the house.

"What about Sumire?" asked Iris.Tsubaki looked around indecisively, and then lay back down.

"Don't worry, Iris.She'll be fine—go back to sleep."Iris stared at the doorway for several moments before returning to sleep.

Sakura continued to stare at the walls long after both of them fell back asleep.Trembling before the unforgettable images, she raised her left hand, which she just realized was still balled into a fist.When she opened it, she saw a small, bleeding wound from her palm—and it was eerily similar to one like the nick of a small blade.

* * *

A small, covered car drove up to an area surrounded by several Army vehicles and troops.As soon as it stopped, a soldier opened the door and saluted.Exiting briskly, Major Amakasa took stock of the situation before him.

Accompanied by a few loyal aides, he made his way to the van where it was reported that a large woman dressed as a man accosted two of his agents.He had no doubt as to whom that was; they were alive, and were out there somewhere.

Amakasa approached the two men.One was massaging a bandaged wound on his wrist while the other held his arm over a nasty cut to his head.

"Why were they not captured?" he demanded.The two looked to each other in fear, and then the one with the wrist injury turned to address the Major.

"Forgive us, we were on our way back when they somehow managed to get into the van.They surprised us—"

"They got into the van.Did they take anything?" interrupted the Major.

"Um—they got the encrypted disk, the one with the orders and the—"

"I know what's on it.It seems like your incompetence has caused them to escape.A price must now be exacted, fool."The man's eyes widened when the Major pulled his pistol and promptly shot him in the head.The other man stood in shock, trembling and silent.

"Clean up this mess," he ordered.The man quickly complied.Turning to one of his lieutenants, Amakasa addressed him.

"Expand the search around this area.Put roadblocks at all exiting paths, and make sure no one gets out.Send a squad out to search on foot.I want them found."

The lieutenant saluted, and left to carry out his assignment.The Major stood silent, glaring at the decrepit buildings and the run-down surroundings with contempt.He hated this place, for it was the abode of the weak of Teito.He would have ordered its destruction without hesitation if not for the fact that it was not his assignment.Frowning, he stalked back towards his escort.

"Soon…very soon," he silently promised to his enemies.Unbeknownst to him, however, was that the enemy was already watching his every move.Kayama recorded his actions silently, hidden on the roof of a nearby building.

Author's notes:

This section will be a little more extensive than the last one, but I will probably remove them all and add them to an addendum when I complete this, if I do.

Several points:

Regarding translations: Since I did specify I was writing this in English, all text is translated, with the exception of proper names, things that have been referenced somewhere in text, or plot-critical devices.I do this more out of personal preference mostly—is something written partly in Romanji and partly in English really English?I simply do not wish to alienate those who are not as intimate with the language as others.Admittedly, some of the translations may seem rough, i.e. Iris' 'brother', but according to ADV's translation, and cross-referenced with my copy of Sakura Wars TV, which references the exact same phrase as '哥哥' (chinese subtitles), that is the closest I could come up with for a concept that doesn't quite exist in English.I may go back and retranslate some items in a later revision.

As to where this story is going: I have plenty more things planned for it, all which will eventually be revealed soon.One of the things I found so difficult in writing this is partly due to the sheer number of characters Sakura Wars has.Trying to adequately develop nine plus characters reasonably is no easy task; in addition, one must take into account the myriad of relationships each has with another, the effects of the situations they are in, and how it changes them over time—all while keeping within reasonable confines of their characters.In short—I am trying to develop the characters believably, and hope that by the end of it they will have learned something about themselves or each other.

Finally, I ask that the reader please bear with me, as I have not written anything substantial in the past three years other than lab reports and that ilk.If you have any revision critiques, ideas, or whatnot, I would be happy to hear them.

Until a later update, of which I offer no guarantees as to when.


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

------------------

Soldier's Forge, Chapter 13:

Emerging from the old but cozy house next to the decrepit shrine, Kanna yawned and stretched, basking in the warmth of the late morning sun.They had arrived late at night, exhausted from hiking with frayed nerves while running from the several patrols they encountered.Ducking around corners and sneaking through the shadows was not something Kanna enjoyed, although she thought that Sumire would be more inclined to those activities.

The path to the shrine was off any major roadway, and was winding and overgrown; she doubted anyone would be able to find them unless they had prior knowledge of the place.Humming a small tune to herself, the large giant walked to the shrine, hoping to pay her respects.She changed her mind when she arrived, seeing that it had not been kept in ages.The decorative signs were worn, and weeds were abundant everywhere, threatening to forever consume the landmark in obscurity.

Mildly annoyed, Kanna wanted to do something about it, but the problem was so extensive she did not know where to begin.Shrugging, she started to pluck out weeds and throw them in a pile.After about twenty minutes, she saw that she was making no real significant progress and probably wouldn't if she spent three days working.Sighing to herself, she jogged back to the small house.

The rest of them had woken up and were sitting on the front porch when she returned.

"Good morning, Kanna," called Kohran."I didn't really get to see this place last night, since it was so dark, but it turns out that this place has quite a bit going for it.I found some old firewood in the back, and there's a stream nearby."

"Yup.Back in dad's days, it used to be pretty big, but after Teito modernized people stopped visiting."

"What's for food?" asked Orihime while she watched Kohran unload some of her tools from her bag.

"There's fish in the streams.I can some pretty quickly," answered Kanna."What's up with you, squad leader?"

Maria flinched slightly."I guess I still have to get used to that.Actually, talk to Kohran, she's working on something."Kanna turned to Kohran with one eyebrow raised.

"The things I managed to snag from the theater before we left are rudimentary tools—nothing in the way of any field lab equipment.There just wasn't time or space to do so.That means that I can't do anything about this."She dug through a pouch and held up the disk that she managed to snag last night."Even if I had managed to bring a portable computer, I wouldn't have been able to read this.If I'm right, it's encrypted, which means I'll need something on a larger scale to find out what this is about.Secondly, I still haven't completed the analysis on this."Kohran rummaged through another pouch and procured the burned circuitry from the bomb attack earlier."Once again, I need lab equipment that I wasn't able to get."

"That's fine," said Maria."You did manage to get the important evidence we'll eventually need, not to mention the survival gear and the defensive weapons."

"No problem.I keep a small arsenal for emergencies.Last audit, I still have several explosives, smoke grenades, flashbangs, flares, lights…" Kohran continued listing her inventory while ticking off fingers."…adhesive, string, and repellant.Want me to get them out?"

"No, that's quite alright," replied Maria quickly, realizing that many combustibles together had the potential—no, certainty—for disaster.

"I guess the question is where do we go to give Kohran her toys, right squad leader?" pondered Kanna.

"Well, where do we have to be Kohran?Don't tell me the theater," said Maria.

"Actually, that was one of the places.But I know we can't get there.Two other options: Teito Central Defense military compound, or Kanzaki Industries.There's no way we can get to the first one, so naturally we'll have to opt for the second."

"Wait a minute, first of all, Army Intelligence probably has that place staked out.Second of all, it's a pretty long drive from here.Notice I said drive, not walk," commented Maria.

"No problem.All we need to do is get ourselves a ride, right?"

"Assuming that we even get some kind of vehicle, what do you plan on doing, walking up to K.I. and knocking on the door?" asked Maria incredulously.

"Hey, can I drive if we go?" pitched in Orihime.

"If you can get us a vehicle and figure out a way to get into Kanzaki Industries without us getting caught, I'll let you do anything," replied Maria.

"I knew you'd see it my way—creativity is my forte."

Maria groaned inwardly.

* * *

Kaede felt much better this morning than she had yesterday.Although her chest still ached, it was manageable.She was even able to get up and use the surprisingly luxurious facilities that Kayama kept around; it was obvious to her as she explored the ship that, despite its size, Kayama still managed to decorate it ostentatiously, but not to the point of tackiness.That, to her, showed a person of good taste.

Restless, she went on deck to gaze at the sea.The ship was moored to the port, but there was no sign of Kayama.Breathing in the salt air deeply, she relished in the scenery; it had a recuperative effect on her spirit, something akin of a return to nature.

As she stared off into the horizon, she was interrupted by the thud of boots onto the deck.Turning quickly, she saw Kayama smiling and holding a small bag.

"Good morning, Commander," he greeted."I see you're feeling better.I brought you breakfast."

"Thank you very much.I think I'll take you up on that offer."Kayama gestured to a small table near the stern of the ship.They sat down across from each other and Kayama produced some muffins, bagels, and a thermos of coffee.

"Sorry, but the food isn't very fancy," apologized Kayama.

"Not a problem at all.It's perfect," she replied.For a few moments, they ate in silence and enjoyed each other's company.

"I can see why you like the sea so much," commented Kaede."It really is peaceful out here."

"That's part of why I enjoy it also.It's so different from what I do—if I didn't spend time out here, I don't know what would happen to me."

Kaede looked into his eyes thoughtfully for a second."Do you like being where you are?What I mean is—do you regret not being chosen as Hanagumi squad leader?"

"If it were my choice, I would still make the same decision you did.This is where I belong.Maybe I don't get the attention or the spotlight, so to speak, but it never really mattered to me."

"You know that your work is just as important as the others'.We never saw it any other way."

"I understand."Kayama leaned back and sipped his coffee.

"How are the others?Any news?" asked Kaede.

"I suppose it is time to get to business.Sakura and the others are still in the old city.As a matter of fact, I have the message to send to them right here."Kayama pulled from his front jacket a small sheet of paper for Kaede to preview."It has enough to let them know what they need, without overburdening them."Kaede nodded in approval after reading the message.

"As for Maria's group," continued Kayama."We are still having trouble locating her, but we're almost certain they are alive and well, and are hiding out somewhere.Yesterday, one of the army surveillance teams was sent out to search for them.Near evening, they reported being attacked.From the descriptions I could get, it seems like they managed to conceal themselves rather well.They could be anywhere in the city, or even outside it."

"How will we get word to them if we don't know where they are?"

"We're doing the best we can to find them, but it is my belief that they will pursue an investigation on their own.I don't think Maria will tolerate being idle for so long."

"And…Yoneda?Oogami?"

Kayama frowned."They're still missing.We're pursuing leads on both of them, but we're not sure where they are.I only hope it's not too late for either of them."

Kaede closed her eyes briefly.

"Is there…anything else?" she asked.

"The Bara-gumi have been captured.They fought valiantly until the end.They're being held in a military prison labor camp.They'll hold out."

"Let me do something, Kayama.I'm much better today—I have to help the others."Kaede stood up uncertainly.

"Hold on," said Kayama as he rushed to her side to aid her."You might think that but it's too dangerous for you to be running around."

"I told you, I'm fine," she repeated.

"What I meant was, you are also targeted by the others.Stay here, and you'll be safe. I have someone watching this place all the time."

"As much as I'd like to, I can't just sit around in here all day," she protested.

"Truthfully, we don't have anything for you to do to help us with.I hate to say it, but I think it's actually better that you let us work things out."

"So I don't get in the way, is that it?"

"Well, partly that, yes, but it's also for you.You've been through a lot lately, and you should take some time off.I've got plenty of books, journals, and other things kept away here that'll help pass the time.Until then, there really isn't anything you can do."

"But—" she started.

"I don't want you getting involved with my work, Kaede.It's not pretty.I hope you understand that."

Kaede knew it was logical, but she felt guilty at not being able to do anything to help.

"I understand," she replied sullenly.

"I will be back later.If you need anything, there is an emergency call button under my desk.Just hit it, and someone will be there for you."Kayama stood up, gathered the disposables, and saluted before he left.

Which left Kaede sitting at the table sipping some coffee, wondering what to do with the extra free time she suddenly had.

* * *

Sumire lay sprawled out over one of the seats on board the train she recently returned to.It was uncomfortable, her back ached, and a whole host of other problems ran through her mind while she shifted from one position to another.Most people would judge her two options as a lesser of two evils dilemma, but Sumire worked differently than most 'other' people.To her, it either had to be perfectly suited for her, or it was unacceptable.Sleeping in a dilapidated, run down ancient artifact was no worse than staying aboard the cramped, uncomfortable train.

She spent most of the night tossing and turning.Before long, morning had arrived and she still hadn't gotten any real sleep in.It was irritating to say the least, but soon she was able to finally drift off into the bliss of unconsciousness._Let them fumble around in the dark; I'm not getting up,_ thought Sumire.

And then it happened.Gourai-gou's communication panel began emitting an obnoxiously loud beeping noise, and began printing.Sumire shot up out of her blankets and stomped over, feeling the need to do some property damage.Switching on the lights in the cabin, she glanced at message being printed.She let out a small gasp, and then ripped out the printout as soon as it was finished.Sleeplessness forgotten, she packed her blankets and began her trek back to the others.

When she returned, she found Sakura cooking brunch over some firewood and a small pot.Iris and Reni were sitting to the side conversing, while Tsubaki tended to the fire.

"Everyone," she began.

"Sumire's back!" said a cheerful Iris.

"I got a message from the others!" she said excitedly.

"They must have sent it to Gourai-gou, hoping we would pick it up," surmised Tsubaki.

"It's a good thing you were there to get it," Sakura told Sumire.

"What does it say?" asked Iris.Sumire cleared her throat before reading.

"To those who made it on the Gourai-gou,

We hope that you are all safe and secure.If Tsubaki has performed her task, you shouldall be at a location that will keep you hidden from those who would seek to do harm to you.For now, the only thing we ask of you is to wait until the time comes for us to take action.The provisions on board Gourai-gou should be enough to last for several weeks, and there are further stores placed near you if need be.As for the others, we believe that everyone else who was separated made it out safely.Right now, we are investigating a means of rectifying the current situation, and are leveraging all our resources to this effect.Until further notice, you are to remain where you are on standby.

Kayama"

"That's odd.I didn't expect the message to come from Kayama, but rather Yoneda or Kaede," commented Tsubaki.

"Maybe they're in trouble," said Iris.

"But the message says everyone got out fine," replied Sakura.

"When was the last time you actually trusted anything Kayama said?" rebutted Sumire."He may be charming, but there is a side to him none of us can really understand."

"I believe in him.He's Oogami's friend.They've known each other for years," reasserted Sakura.

"Everything said in the message is what they have decided we need to know.It is unproductive to conjecture outside our given orders," said Reni.

"But—" began Sakura.

"She's right.If they wanted us to know more, they would have told us.They're doing the best thing for us.We should just accept it," said Tsubaki.

"So, we sit here doing nothing while the world turns above us?In this…this tomb?" said Sumire loudly.

"According to our orders, yes," answered Reni.Sumire let out a groan in exasperation.

"How about some lunch?" Sakura cheerily offered.

After they had eaten, each tried to find some way of spending the long hours that were to lie ahead.Sumire took to practicing some dance steps, although she cursed every so often as she fumbled around in near darkness.Sakura had brought her sword with her and spent the time in meditation.Iris, Jean-Paul, and Reni spent their time together.Tsubaki joined Iris and friends, and tried her best to play along with them.

As the afternoon wore on, boredom set in and they sat around, staring at nothing.The place had no way of marking the passage of time, so they did not know whether thirty minutes or five hours had gone by.The one who was most concerned about this was obviously Iris.

"Don't ask Sakura, she won't let us," whispered Iris to Reni.

"It is not a good idea, there is no information as to what is—" she replied.

"No problem, that's why we're going," said Iris as she dragged Reni by the arm over to Sumire.

"Sumire, can we go outside to look around?"

Sumire, preoccupied in her thoughts, just waved her hand at them.

"Thanks, Sumire.Let's go!"Iris ran out of the small house with Reni in hand, snatching a light stick on the way out.

Iris was intensely fascinated by the scenery as they explored the hidden city.She would peek into buildings, look at some old artifacts, and hop up and down trails, all while asking Reni about her thoughts on this and that.Reni was not disinterested, but was wary to keep track of directions so they would not get lost.

Near the edge of the large cavern were several small tunnels leading outwards.

"Reni, what's down that way?" asked Iris.

"I do not know, but they probably lead to other areas.I would strongly advise against going there.The danger of cave-ins and other hazards is substantial."

"Come on, let's go," she said, ignoring Reni's advice.Instead of following her this time, Reni put her arm in front of her.

"Not this time," she objected."There's real danger.I can't guarantee your safety beyond this area."

"Reni…" pouted Iris quietly.Normally, Reni would go along with Iris' wishes, but for some reason she seemed unnaturally reserved."Okay, we'll go play somewhere else.Come on, Jean-Paul."

Eventually, they wandered towards the underground stream.Nearby were several monoliths, arranged in a circle.This perked Iris' curiosity up a notch.

"Waah…" she commented as she walked closer to the stone pillars.On the pillars were pictographs and some faded, ancient writings in an unknown script.Iris ran up to them, peering intently.

"Um, Reni…who do you think wrote this?"

"As I have stated before, I have no relevant knowledge about this area."

As Iris flitted from on pillar to another, Reni desperately tried to keep up.The writings and pictures had a disturbing motif, however.Reni observed several pictures of what looked to be Kouma bleeding, crucified, or killed in a variety of methods.Logically, there should have been nothing to fear, but Reni had an unsettling feeling of anxiety.Not wanting to worry Iris about it, she remained quiet while Iris continued to examine the area.

Iris ran to the center, marveling at the intricate carvings on the floor.The alien designs captured her imagination as she swept dust off the center pedestal.Joining Iris in the middle, Reni paused for a moment, observing the structure.Kicking the circular floor, she noticed it was indented slightly from a surrounding larger circle.

"Iris, this is hollow," remarked Reni.Iris stopped for a second, awaiting explanation."See the floor over there?I think this may be some kind of covering."

Backing off from the middle, Iris and Reni stood quietly, thinking about the ramifications of this discovery.

"Hey, let's see what's under it."

"I do not think that is a good idea."Reni pushed against the covering with her foot, to no avail."Besides, it's too heavy to move.Perhaps we should return."

Iris, ignoring Reni, held her hands out as a soft, yellow glow surrounded her.The rumbling of stone moving against stone grew, and the disk began to slide in a radial direction.A small passage was revealed; dust covered stairs beckoned downwards into the darkness.

"Let's go," she beckoned.To her surprise, Reni stepped in front of her.

"Since I will not be able to convince you otherwise, I shall go first," she stated.Iris nodded, somewhat relieved.Following Reni, Iris and Jean-Paul marched slowly down the steps into the small passage.Covered in dust and cobwebs, the passage traveled down several hundred feet before emerging into a large vault.Before entering, Reni stopped and barred the passage.

"Please stay quiet," she instructed as she observed the surroundings with her light.Old earthen pottery, decorations, and jewelry lined the walls of the vault.Broken pillars, stone blocks, and pieces of older treasures were scattered over the floor.A small box in the center, however, lay undisturbed.Reni scanned the walls and floor intently.

"Wait right here."Reni carefully moved over and threw a rock near a step.Without warning, arrows flew in front of her to bounce harmlessly off the walls.Moving to the next target, she once again triggered a nasty trap, this time sending spears flying from the floor.She moved from area to area, cleanly disarming several traps.When she finished, she motioned for Iris to enter.

"How did you—?" asked Iris.

"Observation.Training.Do not touch anything and follow me—I may not have gotten all of them."

Iris held onto Reni's arm as they surveyed the area. After several minutes, they stood in front of the mysterious box.

"Can we open it?" whispered Iris.Reni studied the contraption carefully before reaching out and flipping the top open.Inside lay a sword hilt, decorated in fine colors and lavish in design.Picking it up, Reni examined it carefully.

"Waah…it's so pretty," Iris remarked quietly."Can we keep it?"

Reni shrugged and handed it to Iris, who held it eagerly.

"I believe it is time to return."

Iris nodded, and followed Reni out, hand in hand.

* * *

Yoneda fell on his knees, weak with exhaustion and body wracked with pain.

"You still refuse to answer me?" yelled Amakasa.

"I told you…I don't know where—" replied Yoneda weakly.The crack of the whip cut him off again, the lashes on his back stinging.

"I'm impressed—you are either stronger than I had given you credit for, or you are telling the truth.Either way, you will in the end sign this document before you."

Yoneda smiled while he lay on the floor."Kill me, then.I'll never sign it."

Amakasa frowned at his prey."You will beg me to do so when this is over with.I am a patient man.It can wait—the question is, how long will you be able to?"Cackling loudly, he gestured to two guards to drag him back to the cell.The Major exited the interrogation room and turned to one of his aides.

"How much progress has been made on their computer?" he asked sternly.

"The encryption is strong.Even with all our resources, it will take about two weeks to gain access."

"And what of the other?"

"He will be ready for interrogation in a few days."

"Excellent.Inform me when he is ready."With that, the Major stormed out of the room, his looming presence still lingering behind.

* * *

"How do you work it again?" asked Kanna as they neared the complex.

"Right pedal, accelerate.Middle, brake.Left to change gears," instructed Orihime.

"I can't believe we're doing this," commented Kohran.

"Hey, it'll work.Trust me," replied Orihime.Maria buried her head in her hands.

It was early evening, and the four were traveling in a large truck, with Kanna nervously at the wheel.The crash course in driving given by Maria and Orihime did not make up the hours of practice that she thought was needed.Kanna reminded herself of the trouble they went through to get the vehicle, and resolved to try her best.

Nearing the cargo gate, each of them steeled themselves for what was ahead.Almost missing the checkpoint entirely, Kanna ground the truck to a halt violently.

"Purpose of visit," asked the Kanzaki Industrial checkpoint guard.

"We are carrying recently excavated artifacts to the lab for examination," said Orihime from the passenger side.This perked the interest of the guard.

"Excuse me?" he asked incredulously as he walked around to the passenger window.

"Don't excuse me, young man.This is a monumental find that predates anything found about Teito history!I am the renowned Dr. Solet, premier archeologist.This here is my driver," Orihime gestured to Kanna."Over here is my academic associate, Dr. Chen, and this here is just a stupid American I brought along for labor."

"I don't have any indication here of a requisition to use the labs.I'll have to call in to central office," he commented.Looking at the back of the pickup, he spotted several large mounds covered in tarp.

"I'll have to check the cargo for safety reasons."

"Wait!You cannot touch that—it is extremely fragile.Extremely."

"Um, it's regulations.I can't—"

Orihime pulled on his sleeve and held his face close to hers.

"We went through a lot of work to get those…could you just call your boss and ask him about us?Please?" she whispered into his ear sweetly.

The guard gulped as she handed him a name.Wordlessly, he walked over to his booth to resolve the situation.

"We're dead," stated Kanna.

"They get lots of different vehicles moving in and out.Maybe intelligence hasn't spotted us," hoped Maria.

"At least the clothes came in handy," said Kohran.After a few minutes, the guard returned, obviously shaken.

"It seems that you do have clearance to enter.You may pass."

"Thank you," said Orihime."Let's go, driver!"

Kanna jumpstarted the car and weaved her way to the garages.As soon as they neared the main building, she stopped the car and they all jumped out.The head tech from earlier ran out to meet them.

"It's a good thing your people recognized us," said Maria.

"We were put on alert by CEO Kanzaki in case you decided to visit.Come inside, he will want to speak with you as soon as possible."

The four of them followed the loyal employee through the garage and to a lounge where he instructed them to wait.After a few minutes, Sumire's father entered the room.

"It's good to see you all in good health," he remarked.Glancing at their outfits, he had no choice but to smile."The new looks are…interesting."

Maria returned the grin."Yes, it was Kohran's idea.In any case, I assume you are aware of the events that have transpired?"

"Right down to business—that's good.Yes, we received reports that the theater has been attacked.After that, however, we do not have much information.Are you the only ones to escape?I tried asking the military for my daughter; they have refused to answer any of my questions.Is she alright?"

"They escaped aboard the bullet train.We were to go with them, but were separated.I believe that she is safe."

"I am relieved to hear that.Yoneda always took good care of her, and I have no reason to doubt that now.I have not been able to get in touch with him, or his assistant.I fear the worst for him."

"We…we do not know what has become of him.He did not manage to escape with us," reported Maria solemnly.

"Then I pray for his safe return.I must warn you, our surveillance has detected that this complex has been watched ever since you escaped.They haven't openly moved against us, but if they discover you are here, then I believe they will be restrained any longer."

"I'm sorry, we did not wish to bring problems to you."

"It is no imposition.In actuality, they are very close to seizing Kanzaki Industries and all our assets.Our workers are very apprehensive right now.This new power shift has the backing of our rivals, which we have discovered to be the Tatsumaki Conglomerate.They seek to displace us, forcibly if need be, and to dominate as the new power in the military-industrial complex.Until we can prove their wrongdoing, there is nothing we can do."

"That is what Kohran is here for, actually."Maria gestured to the scientist."She needs the resources of your labs to analyze some evidence that may give us the answers we need, one of which is a data disk taken from our enemies.If we can decipher it, perhaps it will shed some light on the situation."

"Excellent.I will make all our resources available for her use.If there is anything else I can do, let me know.I will not let our business fall helplessly while others conspire against us."

"Thank you.We will try our best."Maria stood and shook hands with the powerful man.

"One other thing—if you see Sumire, please let her know that we will always try to keep her safe, even if our lives are not.She always has a place to return to."

"I will relay the message when I see her," replied Maria.

"My thanks once again."CEO Kanzaki gestured to several techs near him."Alert the lab staff.You are to help this lady with anything she wishes.She has my full authority to utilize all resources available.Have all available personnel reassigned to work with her.Understood?"

"Yes sir!"Kohran followed the techs out of the room, leaving Maria, Kanna, and Orihime behind.

"You—make sure they receive everything they request, and see to their needs," CEO Kanzaki ordered.Nodding, CEO Kanzaki parted with his aide.

"We have food and refreshments, as well as bathing and cleaning facilities at your disposal.In addition, if you could give me a list of items you will be needed, I will be happy to provide them for you."

"Thank you.I think we'll take you up on that offer," said Maria, relieved for the small conveniences.

"Did I ever tell you that Sumire has really nice parents?" commented Orihime.

"So true.Have to wonder why any of it didn't rub off on her," replied Kanna.

The main laboratory of Kanzaki Industries was bustling with activity as Kohran directed the teams of assistants performing the analysis.She marveled at their efficiency, mainly because at the Hana-Yashiki branch she never had half the resources offered to her now.She went from team to team, monitoring their progress in performing the two tasks that may extricate them from their dilemma—analysis of the data disk, and the analysis of the burned piece of circuitry from the bomb explosion.

While this continued on, she eventually found time to make use of the facilities offered.Maria, Orihime, and Kanna were once again refreshed, although Maria's hair still remained a dark brown color, much to her chagrin.They spent the time creating a list of essentials, mostly basic supplies, food, hygienics, and some ammunition for Maria's revolver.Kohran met up with them and added field equipment, chemicals, and explosives.

While Kanzaki Industries was working on the analysis and gathering the supplies requested, it became apparent that they could do nothing more to assist.The aide offered them rooms to rest in, and assured them that they would receive results as soon as they were available.Weary from an exhaustive day, the four of them gladly took the opportunity to catch some rest while they could.


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

------------------

Soldier's Forge, Chapter 14:

Kanna had barely laid her head down to rest when she woke to an urgent knocking on the door.Grumbling to herself, she slowly rose and answered the door.To her surprise, she came face to face with the head tech.

"Sorry for bothering you, but we seem to have a complication," he informed."I need to talk to everyone right away."

Kanna nodded and replied, "Alright, wait for me to wake everyone."

When the group gathered in the small living room in their suite, the tech got right down to business.

"Once again, I apologize for the short rest, but something urgent has come up.As of twenty minutes ago, the military has mobilized several divisions and have surrounded the compound.I just received word that they are demanding we turn over all Kanzaki Industries assets to them, on charges of treason and aiding the enemy."

"That's not possible—how did they know we were here?" asked Maria.

"Just before they arrived, about half a dozen Kanzaki employees from a variety of departments mysteriously vanished.It's obvious they must have been alerted to your presence, and informed them."

"Damn it," cursed Kanna quietly."Is there any way out of here?"

"They have all routes blockaded.CEO Kanzaki is currently in negotiations with them to try to buy us more time."

"If they react like last time, then it's not going to do us any good," observed Orihime.

"Hold on a second—" interrupted Kohran."How much of the analysis is complete?"

"Analysis on the burned circuitry is complete.The techs tell me the data disks will be complete in about twenty minutes."

"Do we have twenty minutes?" speculated Maria.

"We'll try to buy you that time, but the question remains: how will your group escape?"

"Perhaps I may have an answer to that," announced CEO Kanzaki as he entered the room.

"CEO Kanzaki!" said Maria in surprise.She rose to her feet, but he gestured her to remain seated.

"The parlay was merely a means to which they could say they gave us a chance to surrender.They have no such intentions.I could tell when I was negotiating with one of the army commanders."

"That means, they're going to attack?" asked the head tech incredulously.

"We are not without defenses.As of now, I have closed of all entrances to the compound, and have strict instructions for our security forces to let no one through.They will not last long against the military in a drawn out engagement, however."

"I'm sorry, CEO Kanzaki.We did not wish to bring this upon you," apologized Maria.

"You did nothing to provoke this.It would have happened eventually.However, Kanzaki Industries will stand until the end, and from our ashes we will rebuild ourselves, as we have always done.Moving on—there may be a way to get you and your comrades out of here to safety.I have an underground tunnel that emerges just outside of their perimeter.It is large enough that a van could easily escape."

"Will that be enough for us to escape?We cannot have them follow us back to our sanctuary," said Maria.

"I understand.That is why I have a distraction planned.Once their attention is diverted, you should be able to escape in the darkness."

"I'll need to head to the lab to get their results," said Kohran.

"The team is working as fast as they can.They informed me of some interesting results from the first analysis, however.We have learned that the burned circuitry was manufactured by the Tatsumaki Conglomerate, as we suspected.This is not evidence of wrong-doing, aside from the fact that it was somehow obtained by the groups responsible for the terrorist attacks, however it is one of the many signs that point to them as responsible for this situation."

"So they supply the terrorists with arms and equipment, which they use to cause mass panic in Teito.Military gets called in, and they receive preferential treatment as the new major player in the military defense industry," surmised Maria.

"That may very well be the scenario we face.The only place to find the evidence in support of this, however, lies within their facilities," replied CEO Kanzaki gravely.

"I guess that means we'll have to get it," said Kanna.The head tech was listening intently when he received a message on his remote communicator.Glancing at it, he rose to his feet quickly.

"Kohran, they're almost done," he said.Nodding, Kohran excused herself and followed him to the lab.

"I have a van supplied with all your needs—ammunition, field equipment, computers, and supplies.It is waiting at the entrance to the underground system at cargo area six.When the analysis finishes, meet Kohran there and proceed out of the complex when I give the signal."

"Understood.Once again, thank you, CEO Kanzaki," said Maria.

"There is no need for thanks.I only ask one thing of you—to put an end to this if you can."

"We will succeed—at all costs," vowed Maria.Shaking hands, they packed their supplies and followed him out of the suite.They followed one of Kanzaki's aides through several hallways and garages until they arrived at their escape vehicle.

"Now, we wait for Kohran," stated Maria."And hope that whatever CEO Kanzaki has planned works."

Kohran walked briskly into the lab, followed by the head tech.Jumping straight to a terminal, she saw immediately that it was only a matter of minutes before the information was decoded.

"Looks like we're almost there.If they manage to stall them long enough—" began Kohran when the room was suddenly awash in red alarms and blaring sirens.

"Great," she muttered as techs scrambled from one area to another.

"I have a report—they've begun to attack the main gates.Security is doing their best to hold them off," said a lab tech from a nearby terminal.

"Keep working at the disk…check the auxiliary power systems—I want no interruptions," ordered the head tech.The others looked around nervously as the deep rumblings of explosions permeated the room.

"They've entered the compound—sections 4 through 7 compromised!"

"Get an escort up here now.I want them ready to get Kohran to the van safely."

"Reports of engagement coming from the south gate.They're about to breach the defenses!"

"Get our personnel to fall back, and blanket the sections with gas."

Kohran watched anxiously as several indicators in front of her reported multiple incursions.After a few more harrowing minutes, the progress bar she was watching finally hit the end.

"Data decoded.Now transferring to media."As soon as the computer stopped, a data disk popped out of a drive, which was promptly snatched up by the head tech.

"Here it is.I hope it was worth it," he commented as Kohran pocketed it carefully."You should be able to access it off the terminals in the field equipment."

"Thanks for everything," she said before being hustled out by a small force of four agents in suits.

"Good luck," wished Jiang Li—the name of the head tech—in Chinese.

Maria and the others waited tensely for Kohran to arrive.Security was busy holding the attackers at chokepoints, leaving no available personnel available.Another explosion nearby rocked the hanger, causing ceiling fixtures to cascade downwards.

"Maria!I've got it!" screamed Kohran as she ran from the hallway into the room.Her escort was reduced to two loyal guards, and they looked as if they had been through an unpleasant ordeal.

"What happened?" questioned Maria briskly.

"We got delayed on the way here," she replied as she hopped into the van.The others piled in while Maria took the wheel.

"CEO Kanzaki reports that you are to move to the exit point, and await further instruction.We will hold this area," reported one of the agents.

"Ok, time to go.Strap in, everyone!" said Maria as she throttled up the engine and entered the tunnel.Behind them, the entrance closed slowly on hydraulics, leaving the only illumination being the orange glow of the tunnel lights.

Maria sped down the winding tunnel until she finally reached the exit point, a long, horizontally split hatch.Braking to a stop, she sat in anticipation, waiting for whatever signal would be given to them.The hissing of static caught her attention, and she traced it to a communications device in the van.

"CEO Kanzaki here, Maria, do you read?"

"I hear you."

"Are you at the exit point yet?"

"Yes, we have arrived."

"Excellent.We are ready on our side.Wait for my signal."

At that point, the hatch in front of them opened slowly, revealing the night sky and a dark, flat field in front of them.In the distance, Maria could see the lights of several army vehicles laying siege to the compound.

Suddenly, an explosion in the far of distance set a plume of fire into the air.It was immediately followed by another one, even larger than before.A trembling rattled the passengers waiting in the tunnel as explosion after explosion was set off sequentially.As if that weren't enough, the sky was lit up in a multicolored spectacle brought on by sparks, flares, and burning debris.

"Go now!" announced the radio.Maria did not have to be told twice as she let loose on the throttle and ran onto the road.Behind the fleeing van, the decimation of Kanzaki Industries' main complex continued, it's dying wail heard in explosion after explosion.Consumed in an inferno, the site began to burn to the ground.

* * *

"Sumire, how could you do that?" said Sakura.Reni and Iris were huddled in the corner, Iris' eyes downcast in the chastisement recently administered to them.Reni shrugged it off as usual.

"I don't have to hear a lecture from you, Sakura," retorted Sumire.

"You shouldn't have to—I expected better from you.Maybe I'm not as refined as you are, and maybe I don't know as much about the world, but I do know at the very least that you don't let children run out in a dangerous—"

"Iris is not a child!" interrupted Iris.

"—place, with no guidance from anyone.Who knows what could have happened?What if they were hurt?"

Sumire continued to ignore her, and rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"I hate to argue, but Sakura is right—you shouldn't have let Iris and Reni off like that, Sumire," added Tsubaki.

"What does it matter?They're fine, aren't they?" replied Sumire.

"That's not the point—Sumire, where is your sense of _responsibility_?" asked Sakura harshly.

At that, Sumire jumped to her feet, her face livid with anger.

"I said, I don't want to hear a lecture from you, country woman, so please shut up!" she yelled.Iris flinched at her sudden outburst, and Tsubaki and Sakura stood silently.

Sumire wordlessly snatched her belongings forcefully and marched out the door.After a few minutes, Iris slowly walked towards Sakura and tugged on her dress.

"Iris is sorry…sorry for everything," she said.

"That's okay.Just don't wander off without letting me know—otherwise I would be worried sick," said Sakura as she took Iris into a tight hug.

"Is Sumire going to be okay?" asked Iris.Shifting Iris in her arms, Sakura sat down and held her on her lap.

"She's probably going back to the train, as usual.She'll be back tomorrow, I guess."

Iris sat in Sakura's embrace for a few moments before her eyes lighted up.

"Do you want to hear about what Reni and I found?"

"Sure, I'd love to hear it!Why don't we all gather around while you and Reni tell us?" said Sakura, smiling.Everyone gathered around a light as Iris excitedly reported her find.Her account was exaggerated in several places, causing Reni to step in occasionally and correct.In the end, Iris' magical storytelling turned their experience into an epic adventure of grand proportions.Sakura flinched noticeably every time Iris described a dangerous trap or a harrowing escape.At the end, however, she felt a little more comforted when she realized Reni was protecting her.

"So, what does this treasure look like?" asked Tsubaki curiously.She lay comfortably on her stomach, hands propping her head.

"Right here!"Iris pulled out the old sword hilt from her pockets.Sakura looked at it intently, peering at the design.

"And…I want you to have it, Sakura," said Iris.Sakura blinked in surprise.

"I can't accept it—you found it, so it's yours," she replied.

"It's okay.Iris doesn't like swords anyways, and really really wants Sakura to have it."Iris held the sword hilt out to Sakura.

"I—I don't know what to say…thank you very much, Iris."Sakura gripped the sword, and felt a sudden chill run up her arm.Disturbed, she looked closely at the artifact in the light, studying the etched symbols and the carvings.

"It's getting pretty late," commented Tsubaki."I'm off to bed. Good night everyone."

The others rolled out their blankets and turned in.Before getting in, Sakura laid the ancient artifact on a table above her and jumped into sleep eagerly, weary from the day's events.

_"A familiar place"_, thought Sakura as she looked around her.The atmosphere was surreal, the colors a pastel of soft whites and peaches.Trying to discern where she was, the image cleared to show the salon of the theater.She felt warm and alive, and full of happiness—it was the site of many good memories.She could almost hear the voices of Sumire and Kanna arguing, the joy of laughter from Iris, and the dim murmurs of conversation between all her friends.

From behind her, she suddenly heard the shattering of glass.Turning quickly, she saw no one, and the room quickly felt empty.Looking on the floor, she saw Sumire's favorite tea cup, lying broken on the floor.She reached over to pick up the pieces when a sharp stabbing pain in her hand caused her to jerk back quickly.Sakura turned her hand over to see a prick in the center of her palm, and a small drop of blood began welling out of the wound.

She expected it to stop bleeding, but for some odd reason the blood continued to stream downwards, forming a small drop at the base of her hand.It eventually collected enough weight onto itself and dripped onto the floor.At the moment of impact, the cozy surroundings of the theater dissolved away into a dark and bleak emptiness.

Sakura was now very frightened—she felt déjà vu, and then she remembered fragments of the dream she had last night.It all seemed very lucid—the unrelenting darkness, the sense of being watched, and most of all, the horrid feeling of imminent terror.Sakura desperately tried to wake from this nightmare, but it was as if she were trying to scream with cotton stuffed in her mouth.

Again, she felt terror manifest behind her, but this time she did not look back.She began to run, sluggishly, moving nowhere, until she stumbled and tripped over herself.She lay on the floor, noticing for the first time that a thin pool of blood was spreading from her chest.She had no recollection of ever acquiring such a wound, and was terrified at the sheer amount of liquid pouring from her heart.She tried to scream, but her body would not obey her.Worst of all, she heard a hissing sound coming from around her, surrounding her ears.The sound increased in volume until she could distinguish that it was not a hissing noise, but rather the whisperings of thousands of voices together.She heard the wailing of babies, the screams of mothers, and the ravings of men in an intelligible gibberish.She continued to panic as the world closed in on her, the ghosts of the darkness walking closer, and closer…

Sakura screamed herself awake this time and opened her eyes to see nothing but the dim glow of the glow stick that served as a nightlight.Iris was resting beside her, and Reni and Tsubaki were silently asleep.She tried to clear her head, but the terror still lingering haunted her.The whispers—she could almost hear them.

And then with absolute horror she realized she still could.Distant, but definitely there, she heard soft whispers that seemed to come from all around her.

"Iris!Reni!" she screamed to the others, trying to wake them.Both of them did not move, causing her to panic further.

"Iris!Wake up!Reni!Tsubaki!"Her cries became more desperate, but they did not wake.She tried to shake Iris awake, but to no avail—Iris and the others were in a deep sleep, not to be disturbed by her.

Something outside fell, the sound of impact sending waves of paralysis through her.She brought up her hands to scream, when she noticed in her left hand she held the hilt of the ancient artifact.She tried to let go of it, but her muscles were locked.She fell to her knees, sobbing, when she saw the dim outline of a girl in the corner.At first, she seemed to be playing, but then she turned and stared at Sakura.A boy walked out behind her.Sakura screamed again and turned around to see more faces emerge—of men and women, old and young.The apparitions stared at her intensely while she closed her eyes and screamed.The whispers became louder, and the footsteps came closer…

Sakura bolted upright from her blankets in cold sweat.Quickly bringing up her hands, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw no sign of the sword hilt.Sakura saw Iris and Reni asleep next to her, and Tsubaki was further off in the corner.The only sounds were the small echoes of nocturnal creatures and the faint sound of running water through the cave.Sakura slumped back down onto her sheets, too tired to move yet too frightened to sleep.Glancing at a small clock, she saw that she had only a few hours before morning, so she sat quietly, replaying the images of her dream over and over in her mind.Above her, the mysterious artifact Iris unleashed slowly resumed its natural color, fading from the glowing blue light that surrounded it.

Sumire flopped around once again on the train seat.She had trouble sleeping again, but it was not because of the accommodations, although she kept telling herself that.She tried to understand it—was it guilt?She dismissed that, because she did not think that Iris and Reni were in any real danger, and besides, they returned safely.Something kept her awake, eating at her but filed away in the back of her mind.

She tossed around once more before getting to her feet in frustration.Looking for something—anything that would help her relax—she marched around the train in an exercise of futility.Flustered with exasperation, she stalked into the cabin, unsure of what she was looking for or why she was there.She sat into the main chair and glanced at the large assortment of knobs and dials.Squinting at the labels, she came upon a set labeled 'lights' and flipped on the switches.Lo and behold, the lights in the room came alive.Smiling to herself, she scanned the board, before seeing something resembling a kinemetron.Curiously wondering if anyone carried the receiver, she turned it on and dialed Ensign's number.She was met with static, much to her disappointment.

Sumire wasn't one to stay engrossed in something as mundane as a kinemetron, so she gave the dial a little twirl, hoping that she would pick up something.To her surprise, she picked up on a news station, and then remembered that Kohran had tried to show her that when she first instructed her on its use.Leaning back, she decided it was better than nothing.

"Military police are in the process of rooting out the renegade faction in Teito responsible for the terrorist attacks.They report that they have managed to successfully raid several suspected hideouts of these criminals, and will bring swift justice to those who seek to disturb the peace in Teito…"

_"The world's gone nuts,"_ thought Sumire.She laid back, ready to let the lull of the radio put her to sleep.

"Several dissidents that were found to be in direct connection with terrorist activities have been arrested and detained.In addition, we have just received word that the military has successfully seized Kanzaki Industries, suspected of supplying the terrorists with arms and finances."

Sumire jumped to her feet in surprise and leaned closer to the radio.

"CEO Kanzaki has been arrested and is detained for questioning.The military cites this as a major blow to all terrorist cells operating within Teito.The watch continues we continue to report the success of the military in rooting out…"

Sumire was no longer listening.The thought at the back of her mind finally made itself clear.

_"Where is your sense of responsibility?"_

She shook her head once again.Her father could handle himself—she was certain of it.He didn't need her around.

Sumire turned off the radio and walked back to her makeshift bed.Plopping down on it, she tried again to sleep, but to no avail.The words of the radio played itself over and over again in her head.

_"Where is your sense of responsibility?"_

Her obligations were to the stage.As the 'top star', it was her responsibility to perform to the best of her ability, and to dazzle the audience as she always did—elegant, charming, and graceful.

Yet Sumire felt something foreign within her, something that she could not logically fathom.What was it that she owed her parents, when they were presumptuous enough to choose marriage partners for her?When they sought to control every aspect of her life, until she had fled to the stage?No—she did not flee to the stage.It was her destiny.

These questions plagued her until Sumire got back up, no longer feeling the need for sleep.Packing her bags, she left the train, left the old tunnels, and headed for the surface, determined to find the answers for herself.

Iris woke to the smell of cooking food.Rubbing her eyes, she saw that Sakura was already cooking, but she looked tired, almost as if she had been up all night.Sumire was out, and was probably going to return mid-morning.

After they had cleaned and eaten, Sakura and the others carried out their morning routines.Soon, worry overcame Sakura as she had heard no word from Sumire.

"Tsubaki, I'm worried about Sumire.Shouldn't she be back by now?" she commented.

"I'm kind of worried too.Tell you what, why don't I go to the train and get her?She's probably moping or something," offered Tsubaki.Upon Sakura's approval, she left the room.

After about thirty minutes, Tsubaki returned empty handed.

"Did you find her?" asked Iris worriedly.

"Bad news, everyone.It seems like Sumire took off—and I don't know where."

Exclamations of surprise came from Sakura and Iris.

"What—how do you know?" asked Sakura.

"There was no sign of her on the train.All her belongings are gone, but in the main control room the lights were on.I also saw she messed with the kinemetron—it was set for a news channel.Something must have rattled her such that she had to go."

"We have to get her back!She needs our help!" exclaimed Sakura.

"That is not advisable.We could receive new orders at any time," said Reni.

"She's right—the Koubu are located in a cavern close by here.If we got orders to be deployed…" said Tsubaki.

"Sumire…she left us," said Iris sadly.

"I'm sure it's not like that Iris.She must have had something important for her to take off like that.She cares for you very much," comforted Sakura.

"Sumire is capable of handling herself.She will be fine," added Reni.

Sakura suddenly stumbled, head spinning.Tsubaki caught her just in time, while Iris rushed to her side.

"Sakura, are you alright?" asked Tsubaki.

"I'm…I'm…" said Sakura as she struggled.Her strength was suddenly gone from her, and her legs felt weak.Tsubaki and Iris laid her on the floor.

"She's not sick or anything," said Tsubaki as she checked her forehead.A wave of nausea passed over Sakura, and as she lay there she could hear the blood pounding in her ears.

_Blood…_

At first, it was soft, but the whispers became louder.Iris picked up on this and clung to Sakura frighteningly, while Reni tried to discern the direction.It was unmistakably the sound of thousands of people whispering gibberish, wailing, and screaming.

"Iris feels something here…it's scary!" whispered Iris.

"What's going on?" Tsubaki said softly.

"I feel…a disturbance around us," reported Reni.

"No…no…no!" muttered Sakura as she began tossing and turning.

A rattling nearby caused a cup to fall to the floor, shattering it into pieces.From above, the sword hilt flew outwards and fell towards the ground, giving off a bluish glow.

"What's this?" said Tsubaki confused when she saw a blur by the window.The glow rod began to flicker, and then faded completely, leaving them in near total darkness.

An image of a girl faded in and out of appearance, causing Tsubaki to scream.Iris looked on worriedly, clutching to Sakura and Jean-Paul.Reni placed herself between where the apparition was and Iris.

"Identify yourself," she addressed stoically.

A flash revealed several more apparitions, their ethereal presence strong against the darkness.Men, women, and children all stared at Sakura, causing the others to huddle protectively around her.For several terrifying seconds they stood staring at each other.

Sakura watched as the ancient sword hilt floated slowly in front of her.Fearful, yet somewhat curious, she looked at the glowing object—it seemed to beckon to her, as if to take it.Reaching out, she grasped the handle and felt the same chill run up her arm.The apparitions parted in front of her, as if to guide her somewhere.The little girl she saw from before turned and walked down the newly revealed path.

"What—you want me to follow?Yes—yes, I will," whispered Sakura as she stood up.

Iris clutched to her protectively, but Sakura was still determined to go.

"Sakura, it could be dangerous!" warned Tsubaki.Without giving her an answer, Sakura walked slowly, following the girl in the distance, who stopped every so often to let her catch up.Seeing nothing better to do, Iris and the others followed.

She was led to the site where Iris had uncovered the artifact, but the opening was closed.Walking towards the center of the dais, Sakura stepped into a shaft of light originating from above.She quickly fell to her knees, and her vision soon faded…

Standing in a provincial town square, she saw people going about their business around her.The buildings bore close similarity to the ruins around her, and the sounds of work and play intermingled.The little girl of before sat near the corner, playing with a doll.All was at peace.

Or so she thought.A rumbling in the distance alerted her to a cloud of dust down the street.Joyful sounds turned to screams as a people ran around her in panic.Out of the ground emerged the horrific form of a large Kouma, its jaws bellowing a hideous cry.It looked even more primitive than its modern incarnation, with several jutting horns and razor sharp claws.

Sakura somehow knew she could not influence the events around her—she was an observer to a time long ago.She saw the elderly and children run away while men and women gathered near the square.The beast was swiping by houses as if they were made of paper, and began its march towards the townsfolk.The Kouma was at least twice as large as the tallest building, a lumbering mass intent on destruction.

A man emerged from the crowd carrying an intricately ornamented sword.He held it above his head, and a blue nimbus surrounded him.Speaking in a language incomprehensible to Sakura, the other townspeople were soon also enveloped in a glow.Energy flowed from the citizens into the sword, causing the blade to crackle and shine.The Kouma ancestor became distraught, and bellowed a mighty cry of terror and frustration.It began a run towards the source of its dismay.

Placing two fingers on the back of the sword, the man muttered final incantations before releasing its energy.The beast screamed in pain as blue flames covered it from head to toe, vaporizing it completely.When the light cleared, only charred ashes remained.

The vision suddenly dissolved itself, and Sakura found herself once more at the dais.She now understood—these were the remains of people who all had the power of the Haja, the bloodline that bestowed one with the power to slay the demons.Looking up at the apparitions, she saw peace on their faces as they began to vanish.

"Everyone…thank you…for showing me," she whispered as she clutched the sword hilt.

"Sakura," said a voice in her mind.Turning around quickly, she saw the apparition of her father once again.Welling with tears, she rushed to hold him.

"Father…"

They held each other for several seconds before Kazuma released her.Pulling out a sword, he set himself in a stance.Sakura did the same, and to her surprise, an ethereal blade emerged from the hilt.Energy manifested itself around Kazuma, so powerful it caused a whirlwind to gust around him.The katana he carried became brighter, and flames licked its surface.Sakura watched intently as he took the technique to new heights, fueled by unimaginable spirit power.The light became blindingly bright, and Sakura was forced to close her eyes.When she opened them, he had vanished, but the message left behind was clear.

"Thank you, father."


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

------------------

Soldier's Forge, Chapter 15:

Kanna watched the water intently, stalking her prey expertly.She was knee deep in the stream, and was catching fish by hand.Sensing movement next to her, she darted out at lightning speed and captured it easily.

Tossing it into a pile, she waded back up to shore and collected her catch.They had managed to escape from Kanzaki Industries and return safely, although the fates of those that helped them were unknown.She hoped that CEO Kanzaki and his crew managed to escape to safety.Although she would never tell Sumire, if something happened to him she would feel responsible.

She returned to the small house to find Orihime helping Maria clean clothes.Kohran had unloaded the equipment onto the front porch, which included power generators, racks of devices of which Kanna could not fathom their function, and lab equipment.

"I'll do lunch.Anyone want to guess what it is?" joked Kanna.The others grumbled slightly, with the exception of Kohran who was engrossed in picking apart the data she received.

Kanna shrugged and proceeded to skin and cook the fish.When lunch rolled around, everyone was eager for a break, including Kohran with a little convincing.

"Any progress Kohran?" asked Maria.

"Lots.You'd better take a look at this."Kohran tapped a few keys with her chopsticks and a screen lit up."Here we have your standard logs, reports, and forms.I had to sift through this to find anything useful.These…are requisition forms for parts and supplies.They all have pickup addresses that belong to Tatsumaki warehouses and storage facilities, which basically confirms CEO Kanzaki's hypothesis."

"That's very good, Kohran, but I don't see how it helps," said Orihime.

"It doesn't do much by itself, but this piece caught me by surprise.There was one form that specified the pickup of cargo, classified unknown.The only indication of it was the name: Project Pariah.It's scheduled to be received and transported tonight."

"Where is it at, and where is it going?" asked Maria.

"The address locates it some distance from here, about a two hour drive.It's not matching anything in the database—it could be a warehouse, or a military base for all I know.As to where it's going—this is even more disturbing.The army has mobilized a sizable portion of its troops to a western bank.The Navy is also gathering at that location.It doesn't look good."

Maria paled."The only reason that I can think of a large scale mobilization is if they were going to be transported, but that would mean it's for…"

"Right.Invasion."The word hovered around them for several seconds, each trying to fathom the meaning.

"Kohran…what are the most likely places they will land?" asked Maria with trepidation.

"The maps show projected troop deployment in the Phillapines, East Indies, Guam, and Manchuria."

"How long…do we have?" asked Kanna.

"Two days—maybe less."

"We have to stop them—at all costs," vowed Maria."If we do not, the unprovoked aggression will lead to war, and atrocities will follow it.I—I've seen what happens in war."

"What can we do to stop them?We don't have our Koubu—we don't even have support," said Orihime.

"I don't care how!Do you really want mass killings of civilians?Torture?Rape?It's not an option!" yelled Maria.The others sat in stunned silence before Kanna spoke up.

"I'm sorry—you're right, we don't understand.And I hope we never have to.We'll do what we can.I only hope it's enough."

"I apologize for…for my words.It is a bitter memory.Kohran, what can we do?"

"According to orders, the military is to wait for the arrival of Pariah.If we can delay shipment on that, then Maria can try to contact Count Hanakoji.I think we have sufficient evidence to at least alert the international community as to what is happening."

"Alright.Everyone, gear up.We're moving out in thirty minutes.Gather all weapons and supplies.We don't have much time."

"What's the plan, squad leader?" asked Kanna.

"We'll find out when we get there.Until then, we have to be prepared for anything."

Kanna sighed while Kohran and Orihime went to load the van.

"Think we'll survive this one, old friend?"

"I hate that question.I've gotten far enough ignoring it," replied Maria.

"Yeah, I guess in our line of work we gotta do that."Kanna placed a hand on Maria's shoulder."With a squad leader like you, we'll do fine."

"Thanks."Maria headed off to work on making ammunition for her revolver, while Kanna began packing her combat gear.

* * *

Sumire scrambled up the hill, trying to verify what she had heard.

_"It's not possible—I won't believe it!"_ she repeated to herself.When she crested the hill, her heart sank and she fell to her knees.Before her were the ruins of Kanzaki Industries' main base.

Shards of debris lay everywhere, and although it was empty and deserted, she could hear the sounds of fighting, the explosions, and the gunfire in her mind.The power plants were gone, most of the buildings were collapsed, and ashes were strewn everywhere.

"Father…mother…" she said softly.Everything they had worked for seemed in shambles.Now, without family and friends, Sumire truly felt alone.

A soft breeze blew past her as she sat there staring, wondering what her future would be.A scraping sound from behind alerted her, but she made no movement.She did not care if it was the military—she had nothing to live for now.

"Did you…work here?" said Li.

Sumire made no movement, but sat with her knees up to her chest.

"Well, if you don't want to talk that's okay."The head tech gazed at the facilities he once worked at."I never thought that Kanzaki Industries would fall.They did put up a hell of a fight, though."

Sumire looked up at the middle-aged man.He was dressed in a lab coat, but it was torn and showed signs of wear, as if from combat.

"I'm sorry.Let me introduce myself—I am Jiang Li, recently head technician for Kanzaki Industries, Research and Development division."

"What…what happened here?" asked Sumire softly.

"I guess you didn't work here, then.The army got tired of us refusing to support them after martial law was declared.They attacked."

"Why didn't you surrender?"

Li paced for a moment before resuming."I guess they made it to safety, so it wouldn't hurt to tell you.Besides, you don't look like someone involved in the military.We were protecting people that needed to escape.You see, we've worked with them a long time, and they needed our help, because the army got to them too.I hope they're safe—they're the only ones that can maybe put a stop to this madness."

"Who was it you were helping?" questioned Sumire hopefully.

"Hmm…let's see if I can remember—there was a Maria Tachibana, someone named Soletta Orihime, a—"

"—Kanna Kirishina, Kohran Li, and Ichirou Oogami."Sumire stood excitedly."Are they alright?"

"I didn't see anyone by that last one—but the others you mentioned were there.Do you know them or something?"

"Ensign…" she said softly."Yes—yes I do.I've got to go see them.Take me to them."

"Hold it, hold it.I guess I didn't tell you, but we don't know where they went.All we knew was that we had to see them off safely and undetected."

"No!You have to tell me exactly what happened here, please!"

"Alright, why don't you come back with me?A bunch of us ex-Kanzaki employees are holed up in a small distribution building the army left behind.I can tell you on the story on the way back.And your name is?"

"Sumire—Sumire Kanzaki."

The tech gaped in shock for several moments before getting a hold of himself.

"You…you're Kanzaki's daughter?I'm sorry, madam—I did not recognize you."He bowed deeply.

"Don't worry about that right now.Let's just go—we don't have time to waste."

"Understood, Miss Kanzaki."

"By the way, are you related to a Kohran Li?"

"Haven't heard of her, but I have many relatives I haven't heard of in a long time.It might be possible."

Sumire nodded as she jumped into a truck.It was now time to find her friends and family, and to rebuild what had been wrongfully taken—time for the 'top star' to shine once again.

* * *

"Stop here, maybe we can find directions," said Maria.Orihime brought the vehicle to a halt at the edge of a small village.They had been driving for about an hour outside of town, following the directions Kohran gave them, but they needed more detail.

"Funny, there doesn't seem to be anyone around," commented Kohran as they drove through the center.Shops were left unattended, vehicles were dormant, and no sounds were to be heard other than the barking of a stray dog.

"Orihime, head over to that store over there.Maybe we can get some answers," ordered Maria.Orihime drove up the front and parked the van.

"Something's wrong—the scent in the air isn't right for a town like this," said Kanna as she exited.

"Is it locked?" wondered Orihime as she stood at the door.Kanna shrugged and tried the handle.Surprisingly, the door swung open to reveal a well-kept general store.The shelves were not tampered with, and even the register showed no sign of robbery.A half eaten plate of food lay on the table.It was as if everyone just vanished.

"Maybe they fled—but from what?" puzzled Kohran.

"We'll have to wait to find out, I suppose."Maria walked over to the counter and picked up a map."Kohran, look at this.Is this where the place is?"

A small section of the map off the main road was circled.

"From the address, it would seem like it.There's only one way to find out."

Maria folded the map and pocketed it.

"Back onto the road then.Let's go."

Kanna and Orihime exited with hands full of snacks and other pilfered goods.

"We'll pay for it when we get back," said Kanna.Kohran rolled her eyes as they piled back into the van.

Following the map eventually took them to a small road barely visible from the highway.The trail led into a heavily wooded area and continued for a while before breaking out into a clearing.

"Orihime, slow down.Kanna, do you see that up ahead?" asked Maria.

"Yeah, looks like some kind of complex."

"Orihime, get us off the road.We'll approach from the wooded side so we can get a closer look.Move slowly."

Orihime complied, and soon they were sitting behind a hill overlooking the building.Maria peered through a pair of binoculars, surveying the scene.

"There's a small hangar next to the main complex—it looks like it houses a small garrison.The main building is over there, next to the communications tower.That perimeter fence is going to stop us from getting in, not to mention the patrols."

"Let me take a look, Maria," said Kohran.Maria handed her the pair of binoculars."This place is some kind of lab—the power plant is of a high output class, usually used for priority research."

"How are we going to get in?" asked Orihime.

"Definitely not by posing as archeologists this time," replied Maria.

"Well I'll be!You should be so lucky to get creative talents like me with you.I'll come up with something better this time," said Orihime grinning.

"Why don't I monitor the communications traffic?The van has the equipment for that—maybe something will come up," added Kohran.

"I'll scout the woods around here.There might be another entrance we can use," contributed Kanna.

"Sounds good.I'll stay and keep watch here.Report to me anything out of place, and be careful.We don't want to be detected," said Maria.The team dispersed to work at their tasks while Maria knelt in the foliage.

After about forty minutes, Kohran slid beside Maria quickly.

"I think we have a chance.There's a shipment of clothing and other goods coming here by a truck.It's due to arrive in about thirty minutes.If we can get onto that—"

"—we can get in.That's good news.Did you get anything else about this place?"

"Nope—most of its transmissions are encrypted.There are a few low security messages passed back and forth occasionally, though.We're lucky we managed to snag this one."

"Call the others back.We'll drop back out of their sight and ambush the truck."

Maria and the others gathered in the van and drove back away from the base.After a comfortable distance, they stopped at the side of the road and made preparations.

"Why do I have to do this again?" wailed Orihime.

"Because, darling, your beauty is something that men cannot resist," snickered Kanna.Orihime stood at the side of the road looking helpless, not to mention scantily dressed.She shuddered at the memory of how they acquired the other vehicle—it was much of the same deal.

"I swear, this is all Ensign's fault some way or another.Since he's not around, the blame falls to you, squad leader," Orihime told Maria.

"We can both give him a good beating when we get back.I find him partially responsible for my brown hair—although I still haven't forgotten you, Kohran."

"Waah!That's not fair—I'll just have to come up with something to pin on Oogami.That'll make it right."

The exchange raised the spirits of the team as each let out soft chuckles.Soon, the sound of a large truck filled the distance.Orihime jumped out to the middle of the road and began waving her arms.As it neared, the driver pulled the truck to a stop.

"Thank goodness you stopped!" said Orihime gratefully."My van broke down and I haven't been able to get it working.Could you maybe—help me out?"She batted her eyelashes provocatively.

"Um, no problem.You must have gotten on the wrong street—people usually don't go down this way," commented the driver as he jumped off the cab and began hiking towards the van.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am for your help.I've been out here for so long…and I don't have any way of repaying you," blubbered Orihime.

"Oh, don't worry about that," replied the driver as he appraised her from head to toe.He took a gulp and bent over to look at the engine.

"Hmm…I can't see anything wrong here.Could you—"

Kanna pounced on the man from the other side and subdued him quickly.She tied him and gagged him, then proceeded to remove his clothes.After dumping him in a ditch, she emerged wearing the jumpsuit of a truck driver.

"A little small, but it'll do," she said.

A bored checkpoint guard sat idle in his booth, quietly thumbing through a magazine.The roar of a large truck, followed by the squeal of brakes finally led him to get up.He made his way to the driver's side window and peered in.

"Name and designation," he asked in a monotonous tone, as if he had done this several times before.

"Takeheshi, cargo number 46574.We were scheduled to deliver these supplies today," she replied.

The guard looked inside with surprise.

"That's funny, what happened to Iori?"

"He was…um, sick today.I'm filling in for him temporarily," answered Kanna.

The checkpoint guard glanced at Kanna for a second, and then decided that it wasn't worth his time to investigate further.He walked back lazily to the booth and flipped a switch, which opened the fence gate.Plopping back down on his chair, he waved them through and returned to his magazine.Kanna breathed a sigh of relief and took the truck into the complex, following the path before her.

Pulling up to the loading docks, she jumped out to greet a supervisor on the scene.

"Get the stuff unloaded.You know the routine," he said simply before turning around and heading back inside.Kanna walked around the back, glanced around for witnesses, and then flung open the door.

"Coast is clear," she whispered.Out of several boxes and carts of laundry, Maria and the others emerged.Kanna led them inside where they ducked quickly into the first available closet.

"Well, we're inside," said Orihime."A closet, that is.What now?"

"We need to find where they're keeping Project Pariah.Kohran, we need a layout of the installation."

"Don't look at me, I know just as much as you do.Find me a computer terminal and we'll talk."

"Kanna, you seem dressed for the occasion.Why don't you spend some time walking about?They won't stop you if you look like you've got something to do," said Maria.

"Gotcha."

Kanna slipped out of the closet and peered around the hallways.The complex seemed like most other office buildings, and was sparsely populated.As she roamed the halls, she passed by several employees, but they seemed preoccupied and most did not even acknowledge her.A few nodded as she passed.Kanna noted at the end of certain hallways were glass partitions with a keypad next to it—areas of high security.As she moved down the corridors, she tried each doorknob, peeking into the rooms if they were unlocked and apologizing if it was occupied, citing an error on her part.At last, she found an empty room with a kiosk in it.

Maria waited anxiously before she Kanna slipped back into the closet.

"There's a room here with a small computer.There also seems to be a part of the building that we won't be able to get to without proper authorization."

"Is it safe for us to go?" asked Maria.

"Not yet.It seems the uniform of the place matches some of the stuff in the truck.I'll go grab some."

Kanna exited the closet once again and returned back to the truck.Pulling open a box, she rummaged until she found three appropriately sized uniforms.On her way back, she ran into her supervisor.

"I thought break time was over a long time ago.Did you get the stuff moved?"

"Um…still working on it."

"Still not done?What's with you?And why are you carrying that?" asked the supervisor.

"Er…something was up with the shipment.It broke, and I need some help patching stuff up.Why don't I show you?"The supervisor shrugged in exasperation and then followed Kanna to the back of the loading docks.

"What's this?I thought you said the shipment broke?" he said in confusion as he rummaged inside the truck.Kanna stealthily crept behind him and struck him in the side of the head, knocking the supervisor unconscious.The supervisor slumped to the floor.

Quickly gagging and tying him up, Kanna shut the truck's cargo door and locked it.She marched back to the closet, jumpsuits in hand.

"What took you?" asked Maria.

"Ran into some old friends," replied Kanna as she handed each of them the uniforms.The three girls donned them quickly.

"Alright, follow me."Leading the way, Kanna and company walked purposefully to the room with the kiosk.No one seemed to question them, as if it were routine.Checking for visitors, they collected in the room and locked the door.

"Ok Kohran, do your thing," said Maria.Kohran nodded and jumped onto the terminal.She began typing rapidly.

"Here's a map of the place," she said as it popped onto the screen.Scrolling around, a small indicator lit up."We're here.Where do we want to go?"

"Do a search for Project Pariah.We'll want to go there."

"Got it.It'll take a second."Entries on the screen scrolled by quickly while Kohran evaluated them."Main lab, third floor, section 6B.That would be…here."

"That's beyond the security gate," commented Kanna.

"Can you bypass the gate?" questioned Maria.

"It looks to be relatively low security—common entry code.I guess because of the location they didn't expect intruders."

"Just what is this project we're looking for?" piped in Orihime.

"The information isn't accessible here—the security clearance on the terminal isn't high enough.We'll have to move deeper for that.We should go down this way, and take the stairs here—it looks to be the least populated."

Maria tapped Kohran on the shoulder."Alright, let's go."

Creeping out into the hallway, the team walked nonchalantly to the security checkpoint Kohran pointed out.Glancing back and forth, Kohran pulled out an aerosol can from her small bag and sprayed the keypad.Fingerprints highlighted a four number sequence.Kohran frowned and pulled out the motion tracker, and set it to thermal imaging.Reading the device, she entered a sequence and breathed a sigh of relief when the led lit green.

"Whew—we're in," announced Kohran.

"It worked?Wow, that's a first, Kohran," jibed Kanna.

The hallway started to look more like it belonged to a lab rather than an office space.Signs on several doors indicated dangers upon entry, be it radiation or lasers.Refrigeration devices, emergency showers, and blast-proof cabinets lined the interior.

Reaching the end of the hallway, Kohran pushed open on a set of doors that led to stairs.Bounding up by twos, they traversed two floors and emerged in a hallway colored differently.

"It should be this way, around the corner," she said.Rounding the corner, they came upon a non-descript, gray door.

Giving the latch a try, Kanna was surprised when it clicked and the door swung open.Inside were the trappings of biological laboratories—petri dishes, flasks, fridges, and microscopes.Stepping inside, they were greeted by two scientists who looked occupied with their work.

One of them barely cast a glance at them before responding.

"I told them, cleaning isn't supposed to be done until tonight," he muttered.Maria prudently slid the door shut and locked it while Kanna approached him.

"Wait a minute, you aren't—"

Kanna knocked out the researcher quickly, while Kohran sprayed an anesthetic in the other one's face.Kanna then went to work securing the prisoners in the closet while Kohran tapped into their computer system.

"I'm surprised our luck held out this long," commented Orihime.

"We don't know what's in here, so don't touch anything," warned Kohran as she set about typing.She took her motion sensor, flipped it on, and tossed it to Orihime."Use this to alert us to movement in the area."

Orihime nodded and sat on a stool, watching the readout carefully.

"Maria, I've got something on Pariah.The reports are here."Maria and the others crowded around Kohran as she pulled up the window and began reading the contents.

"Project Pariah, experimental weapons system for widespread elimination of undesirable agents.Abstract: Refinement of delivery systems and incubation medium has been tested to successfully allow widespread inoculation of subjects with a variety of airborne biological agents—my god…"

Kohran was shaking visibly, and her hand was clenched in anger.

"Damn it—damn it!It's a biological weapon!"

"I don't understand," said Orihime.

"What this means is they've developed a way to infect a large population with deadly diseases!The delivery system was always the problem, because the agents would be killed during the impact, but they found a way past it."

"What does this mean, Kohran?Why would they need this?" questioned Maria.

"No one _needs_ something like this.There's only one purpose—to kill off a lot of people."

"That's—that's so cowardly!" commented Kanna.

"It kills anyone, right?Not just soldiers?" asked Orihime.

"Anyone.Women, children, and elderly included.It's a nondiscriminatory weapon."

"If the military wanted it delivered, then that means—" began Maria.

"They're going to deploy it—probably to depopulate the civilians first."Kohran shut her eyes and breathed slowly, trying to maintain some semblance of control.After a few moments, she continued to skim the report, scrolling rapidly.

"Tested—as in they captured 'subjects' from the nearby village to use.They're all dead, thankfully."

"We've got to destroy it—if we let the military get their hands on it…" said Maria.

"There's more it than that.We need to destroy everything—data, tests, and physical evidence.We can't let them do something like this again!"

"How are we going to do that?This place is has a garrison housed here—if we make a commotion, we'll be stopped cold," said Kanna.

"I need to get this data to Count Hanakoji.Is there a way I can do that from here?" added Maria.

"One moment," said Kohran."Yes—the tower transmitter has international relays.I can collect the data for you to send to the Hana-Yashiki branch in America.I'll include all the evidence we've accumulated so far.As for this…place, I can set the power plant on an overload spiral, but I'll have to actually be there to get it started."

Kohran punched up some schematics on her screen."The terminal to transmit is on the other side of the building, near the base of the tower.Once you get a transmission to the Count, we need to find the warhead and move it next to the power plant—if we don't, there's a chance that the explosion won't kill off all the agents."

"How long do we have until they transfer the warhead to the military?" asked Maria.

"They're due in about ten minutes."

"It's not enough time—we'll have to split up.Orihime, you're with me.We'll take care of the transmission.Kanna, you go with Kohran.Set the place to blow twenty minutes from now."

"How will we know if you've managed to get out?" asked Orihime.

"We'll be out of there as soon as we finish transmission.After this place is blown, meet by the van.Let's all make it back in one piece.Kohran," Maria said to her."You need to blow the plant if you get the chance.Don't hesitate—millions of lives could be on the line."

"Maria…I—I understand."

Kohran set the computer to transfer data.When it finished, a data disk popped out of the drive.

"I put a macro on it.All you have to do is place it in the terminal's drive, and it'll automatically send a transmission to both Hana-Yashiki and Count Hanakoji.Orihime, keep the motion sensor; it'll come in handy."

"Good luck, you two.Kanna, keep her safe," said Maria.

"I expect to see you back soon, old friend," she replied.

Checking the motion sensor, Maria and Orihime slipped out the door and began a brisk walk down the hallway, leaving Kohran and Kanna in the room.

"Ok, where's the stuff?" asked Kanna.

"It's awaiting transport on the east side hangar, across from the main building."

"Well, what are we waiting for—let's go!"

"Yay.It's not like we're walking into certain death or anything," said Kohran sarcastically.


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

Sakura Wars is copyrighted by Red Company and Sega, © 1996, 1998, 2001

------------------

Soldier's Forge, Chapter 16:

"Movement!" alerted Orihime.Maria and Orihime ducked into a small room quickly, waiting for two soldiers to pass.

"Ok, it's clear," she announced.The pair quickly bee-lined to the stairway door and jumped in.Bounding down the stairs in two, Maria and Orihime emerged back on the first floor near the back.

"It should be down this hallway, and to the left."

Passing by several more rooms, Maria walked briskly towards her destination, her footsteps light and graceful.Orihime followed, eyes glued to the motion sensor.Eventually, they stopped in front of a door labeled "comm. tower."

Maria reached for the handle and twisted, but was stopped cold.

"Damn it, it's locked."

"Three people are moving towards this area—they'll be here any minute."

Glancing about, she judged distances and hoped that the partitions between hallways would muffle sounds.

"No choice—stand back, Orihime."She pulled her revolver and shot the lock.Pushing her way inside, they shut the door and barricaded it with a small filing cabinet.

"They definitely noticed that—they're moving faster."

"We don't have much time, then."Maria whipped out the data disk and slipped it into the drive.After a second of scanning, the computer began to beep intermittently.

"Who is this?" appeared the image of Count Hanakoji on the screen after a few moments.He wore a robe, indicating that he had just woken up.

"It's me, Maria Tachibana, sir."

"Oh, certainly.Pardon the appearance, what can I do for you?"

"It's urgent.I assume you've heard of the military takeover?"

"Yes, but we haven't been able to secure much information."

"We have evidence that they have plans to stage an unprovoked attack among several nearby nations very soon."

"What!If that's true—"

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't have much time to explain.The evidence is being transmitted to the American Hana-Yashiki branch.We have about two days before they begin."

"Very well.I will do all I can to alert the international community."

"Thank you, sir."

"Good luck, Maria.I know you're planning something."

"I'll try my best.Maria out."

The transmission ended, leaving Maria to stare at a progress indicator showing data transfer to Hana-Yashiki.It was about halfway finished when they heard voices from outside.

"It came from around here!"

"Get security on the line now!We may have an intruder.Check the rooms in this hallway."

"Yes sir!"

"They're moving closer, Maria.What will we do?" asked Orihime nervously.

"Hope they don't notice the broken lock?" she answered weakly.Drawing her gun, she began to search for alternatives.

"This looks bad," commented Kanna.She was huddled behind a crate next to Kohran, observing a large truck surrounded by several soldiers."We'll need some sort of distraction to get through."

"Distraction?I've got it—how about an explosion over there?"Kohran indicated the far side of the hangar, where several containers stood.

"Fine, just don't blow us up with it."

Kohran slipped quietly and crept along the wall to the corner, where she removed a small charge from her bag.Tacking it onto the drums, she flipped on several switches, and then inched her way back to where Kanna was waiting.

"It's set," she reported.

"Anytime you're ready," replied Kanna.Kohran depressed a trigger on a small handheld, causing a massive explosion to rock the hangar.The drums flew outwards, knocking down several guards to the floor.Those that weren't unconscious quickly ran out to escape the flames and smoke.

"They're gone—let's go!"

Kanna and Kohran ran with heads low to the truck, which was now abandoned.Flinging open the back gate, they dove inside to see a box covered in tarp.Kanna whipped it off and cracked open the crate to find emptiness.

"What!Kohran, what's going on?" yelled Kanna.

"Damn, it's not here!They must have shipped it already!That means…it's a decoy!"

A bullet ricocheting nearby caused Kohran to drop to the floor, while Kanna quickly slammed the door shut.Scrambling into the cab, she started the engine and ducked her head as the glass in front of her shattered from a bullet impact.

"We're surrounded!Kohran, they must have been waiting all along!"

Maria and Orihime were pushing against the filing cabinet as the pounding outside grew louder.

"Is it almost done?" asked Orihime.Maria glanced at the progress indicator.

"Twenty seconds," she replied."After that, I really don't know."

Orihime grunted in frustration, looking around desperately for anything that would help them.Studying the control panel for a bit, she came upon a panel indicating warning sirens.She wordlessly flipped several switches, smashed a small glass button, and depressed it.

"Warning: Level three radiation alert.This is not a drill.All personnel evacuate in thirty seconds."

The lights in the room cut out to be replaced by flashing red sirens while the message repeated itself over the intercom.The pounding on the door quickly stopped, and footsteps scurrying away could be heard.

"They're moving away," reported Orihime as she read the motion tracker.

"The transfer is finished.We're done here," said Maria.Pushing the cabinet out of the way, they ran out into a dimly lit hallway.

"I guess we follow the arrows to the exit," she instructed.Several arrows were flashing on the wall.

"I hate this," complained Orihime.

Kanna and Kohran heard the alert, and the bullets stopped firing as the soldiers scrambled to evacuate the area.

"It must be the others!That means they sent the message!" yelled Kanna.

"We need to get to the power plant.Take us out!" replied Kohran from the passenger side.

Kanna shifted into drive and with tires squealing, she swung out of the hanger.Soldiers dodged out of the path as the large truck was bearing down on them.

"Turn right!Follow the left road!" instructed Kohran.Kanna almost toppled the truck, as she was swerving left and right at top speed.

The sounds of bullets hitting behind them continued to encourage Kanna to keep the accelerator floored, before Kohran yelled for Kanna to watch ahead.In front was a small blockade of APCs and a small tank trained on them.Kanna slammed on the brakes, sliding the large truck to the right.It flipped onto its side and collided violently with the APC, sending soldiers scattering everywhere.Shards of broken armor flew in every direction.

When the truck came to a stop, Kanna pushed up on Kohran to open to door.She peered out the window to see the barrel of the tank turning slowly towards them.

"Kohran, time to get out now!"

Kohran hauled herself up the top and jumped out, followed by Kanna.She landed rolling, and was on her feet quickly.Hauling Kohran up violently, she ran as fast as she could before an explosion behind her sent her flying.

The truck behind became engulfed in a large mushroom cloud explosion that sent the cab and the rest of it flying high into the air.Kanna held Kohran protectively as they rolled into a ditch in the side.

"You okay?" asked Kanna quickly.Kohran readjusted her glasses; one of the lenses was cracked.

"No, what do you think?" she replied sarcastically.

"We'll have to run it out on foot now."Kanna stumbled to her feet and pulled Kohran with her.A bullet whizzed by her, causing her to drop to her feet quickly.Her stomach sank when she saw dozens of soldiers from both sides streaming from ahead and behind.

"Freeze!" ordered a soldier while aiming a rifle at them.The sounds of dozens more rifles loading around them led Kanna to slowly raise her hands above her head.Kohran reluctantly did the same.

"Damn it, we're in for it now," said Kanna grimly.

Kanna and Kohran were herded at gunpoint violently to a circle of soldiers in the middle of the street.From the opposite side, she saw Maria and Orihime getting pushed into the ring.

"You too?" Kanna said glumly.

"They ambushed us when we got out," replied Maria.

"On your knees!" shouted a soldier.They were forcibly knelt before Major Amakasa emerged from the crowd.

"You!They let you out?" shouted Kanna.

He silently walked over to her, and then kicked her in the stomach.Kanna took the blow and glared at her assailant.

"I finally have caught up with you.You have caused me much trouble that I intend for you to repay," he told them coldly.

"Come here, and I'll tell you what I think of your 'trouble'," taunted Kanna.The Major smiled coldly.

"In due time.Then again, I may decide to execute you on the spot, so what does it matter?"

"Where is the weapon?What are you going to use it for?" seethed Kohran.

"Weapon?I deal with lots of weapons, but if you're referring to the bioweapon the lab concocted, rest assured, it's on its way to be used.We haven't done a real test except for a few unlucky peasants nearby.Maybe—Manchuria is a good place to start?"

"The international community won't stand for this.How far do you think you're going to get?" said Maria.

"By the time they realize what has happened, it will be too late.For years, this country has been weakened, both by inept leadership and unfortunate circumstances.We still exist, however, because we are strong.The failings of the weak must be cut away.Vice-General Yoneda was one such failing."

"Do we have to keep listening to this Japanese villain's tirade?" whispered Orihime.

"You're right.I am wasting my time.I think I'll just execute you now.Soldiers!"

The four of them were put side by side, kneeling and awaiting execution.The soldiers took up positions behind them and he click of rifles being loaded was heard.

Making final preparations, the four of them resigned themselves to their fate.

Out of nowhere, an explosion from behind them knocked them down.Lying on her side, Maria saw an APC fall in two before exploding.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Kanna.

A large, purple object stalked out from the woods, holding a naginata triumphantly.

"It's Sumire!" said Orihime.

The Major looked in frustration as the large Tenbu began its dance of destruction, carving targets left and right.Several soldiers opened fire on it, but to no avail.From the cover provided by it, about thirty armed men swarmed outwards.

"Sir, we're under attack—"

"I know that, idiot!"The Major saw his forces driven back, unable to stand against the juggernaut before him.

"Kill them."

"Excuse me?" said the subordinate in surprise.

Amakasa grabbed the rifle out of the soldier's hands and turned on the kneeling prisoners.Suddenly, about a third of his troops turned their weapons on the others, who were still reeling in shock from the outside attack.

"What—traitors!" he fumed.The ragtag collection of soldiers following the Tenbu surrounded the circle of soldiers.Everyone had a gun trained on something or another.

"Long time no see, Amakasa," came a voice from behind the Tenbu.Kayama walked out confidently into the circle."Actually, I was watching you earlier, so I guess that's not true."

"You!You're the one—"

"Drop the weapon," Kayama warned."All of you."

The soldiers under Amakasa's command complied, under the careful watch of the others.Amakasa glared at Kayama as he was hauled off by several troops.

"Good job, Tsuki-gumi," complimented Kayama.

"Just doing our job, sir!" saluted an undercover soldier.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting someone?" said Sumire over her speakers."Well, Kanna, I see you managed to once again get yourself into trouble that I have to take care of, as usual.I'll think of a way for you to thank me later."

"Sumire!Why you—" screamed Kanna.

"Kayama, how did you—" began Maria.

"We were following leads on several fronts, and then we received word of the biowar project.We planned an attack, but it seems you managed to get here first."

Sumire dismounted from her Tenbu and sauntered over to the small group.

"Sumire!Why are you here?" asked Kanna.

"Hold on, I'll explain everything," said Kayama."As I was saying, we finally received intelligence about this operation.We had an attack planned, but one of our operatives working within Kanzaki Industries informed us that Sumire had joined with them.She rallied the former employees and they gave us the extra manpower needed to take this facility.I have to add—she really has raised their spirits since she returned.They needed leadership, and she took the challenge readily."

"Of course—what would you expect from a 'top star'?" interrupted Sumire haughtily.

"Um, yes.We picked up transmissions to Count Hanakoji and the American Hana-Yashiki branch, and figured it was you guys, which led us to attack immediately."

"The biowar agent!It's not here—they must have shipped it already!" alerted Kohran.

"I see…it could be on its way to the rendezvous point—or it could be there already.We will have to hurry to catch it before they get it offshore."

"Where are the others?Do you have any word on Yoneda, or…" Maria asked anxiously.

"Yoneda is alive.He's being held in a military base away from here.As for Oogami…we're still following leads."

"What about Kaede?As for that matter, how did you survive?"

"Luck, mostly.Kaede is fine.Sakura and the others are waiting at an underground safe haven.I have alerted them and will return for them shortly."

"Sir, we've secured the base.We're extracting the information from the computer now," reported one of Kayama's men.

"Excellent.Excuse me, but I have some things to attend to.Meet me again in the temporary command center in about thirty minutes."Kayama saluted and walked off towards the lab.The others turned to Sumire for answers.

"Did you see the eyes riveted on me as I entered the stage?A grand explosion, marking my regal passing!"

"Oh no, we're never going to hear the end of this," moaned Kanna.

"It's good to see you, Sumire," said Maria.

"You would not believe what I have had to go through!It was terrible!" added Orihime.

"Um, Maria, why the brown hair?" commented Sumire.

Maria turned away embarrassed."It's…a long story."

"Let's all talk about it over a cup of tea when it's over," offered Sumire."As for now, I need to talk to my troops."

"Your troops?" said Kanna incredulously.

"Yes—the loyal men and women of Kanzaki Industries that have rallied under my banner.I helped plan this attack, you know."

"I'm…surprised," replied Maria."But stranger things have happened.Very well, I'll see you later."

Sumire nodded and went to consult with her band.

"I've got to see this," said Kanna as she took off after her.Orihime nodded in assent and followed.

"I need to make sure everything in the lab is destroyed," said Kohran as she also left, leaving Maria standing alone in the middle of the bustling scene.

"Who would have thought…Sumire," said Maria amusedly.

After they had refreshed themselves with food and drink, Maria and the others gathered in a small tent that served as the temporary command center.They chatted excitedly, glad to have seen each other alive and well after their harrowing escape.Kayama entered the large tent swiftly gestured for them to be seated.

"Ahh, it warms my heart to see the family being reunited.Together, there is no adversity we can overcome!We are…we are—" Kayama continued his rant for several seconds.

"He acts just like Ensign—they're both insane," whispered Orihime.Kayama finally finished, teary eyed.

"Ahem.Anyways, I will be your commanding officer for this mission.Let's see, what does Oogami do…um…"

Kayama stumbled around, searching for maps and other items.The gathered Hanagumi members stared embarrassingly.

"Ah, here it is!"He pulled out a map and unrolled it."Our sources have informed us that a large military force is gathered on the entire strip here."He pointed to a west coast with a long circle around it."We do not have sufficient forces to attack them all, however our mission will be to stop the shipment of the biological weapon before it gets loaded onto the transport.Intelligence has managed to narrow it down to beach F, over here."

"How soon do we have?" asked Maria.

"I don't know.Kohran reported that the warhead had already shipped, which means they already have sizable lead over us.We will transport you and your Tenbu via Sumire's transports as fast as possible.If the warhead is being loaded, you are to eliminate all threats in the area and to seize it—do not destroy it, or the contagion will spread.Yuri, Kasumi, come on in."

The pair stood at the entrance silently, and then joined the others.

"Yuri, Kasumi!" said Maria.

"It's good to see everyone," smiled Yuri."I'll want to hear all your stories when we get back!"

"Let's all hope we return safely," said Kayama."Sumire's men are providing are providing the logistical support.Without her, we wouldn't have been able to get this far.Kasumi, are the transports ready?"

"The Tenbu are fueled and loaded—Kaze-gumi reports transport system is ready and awaiting orders!"

"Good.If there are no more questions, load up and move out."

"What are you going to do?" asked Kohran.

"I will be back in Teito, taking care of some business.Maria—excuse me—squad leader, would you like to give the order?"

"Understood.Imperial Assault Troops, move out!"


End file.
